Juvenile
by banana-goggles
Summary: El tiempo pasa, incluso para los jugadores del Raimon. ¿Recuerdan cuando el futbol era lo principal en sus vidas? Bueno, ellos no.
1. Hormonas

_Bueno he aquí el primer fic de las pibaas en esta cuenta, lean, diviertanse, comenten~_

_Aquí empieza :3_

Hormonas. Si había algo a lo cual echarle la culpa, eran las hormonas, porque no era común despertarse de repente en la mañana con un notorio problema entre piernas, comenzar a oler de un dia para el otro; los repentinos calores, ni el percatarse de que tan cortas usaban las chicas las faldas de sus uniformes. Lo que antes divertía , ahora se transformaba en monótono, y lo que antes no llamaba la atención (léase, los vellos en las piernas, el tamaño de diversas partes de la anatomía y hasta las chicas en si) ahora, de repente, tomaba no solo atención sino también protagonismo. Esta clase de cambios era como una especie de secreto a voces, de esos que todo el mundo sabe pero nadie se atreve a comentar; y aunque a más de a uno no le agradasen dichos cambios, bien sabían que era imposible huir de los síntomas de la tan llamada pubertad. Por suerte aquellos síntomas no eran un problemas para Shuuya Goenji, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía creer.

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro; un día en el cual se había despertado con una dolorosa y palpitante erección en el medio de las piernas._ ¡Mierda! _ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar, pero sin demasiada ceremonia se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua fría, metiéndose en ella para solucionar su dilema de la misma manera en la que siempre solía hacerlo. Si bien no era algo que una simple _paja_ no pudiera solucionar, decidió no hacerlo, ya que la masturbación para el inmutable Goenji de 17 años de edad no era mas que un acto sucio, es decir, el tenia una hermana y una nana viviendo bajo su mismo techo y el solo pensamiento de tocarse para calmar sus involuntarias excitaciones matutinas lo hacia sentir enfermo.

Una vez salido de la ducha, se preparo para desayunar y una vez desayunado, se dirigió hacia la escuela. En el camino fue inevitable cruzarse varios grupos de chicas de otras secundaria, aunque lo mas inevitable fue el echo de que cuando pasaron a su lado, estas se acomodaran el cabello o se sonrojaran y rieran tontamente por lo bajo. Él simplemente miraba el suelo sintiéndose incómodo y haciendose el tonto, ignorando las notorias bellezas que algunas poseían; no era cuestión de que odiase a las mujeres o que le molestase (demasiado) el sentirse observado; simplemente parecía que su pubertad estaba incompleta.

Por muy estúpido que suene, su crecimiento se detuvo en la parte, posiblemente, mas importante. Su cuerpo había crecido bastante bien en estos últimos años, tanto su físico como atractivo eran mas que envidiables, y motivo de varias confesiones y cartas de amor de muchas chicas, pero por algún motivo, el de pelos parados no sentía atracción alguna por estas, llegando al punto de preguntarse si a lo mejor le atraían los hombres.

Eso mismo se preguntaba Shuuya Goenji cuando estaba en el aula, en plena clase con el profesor tratando de explicar algo que él ya sabia; estaba tan aburrido, que se dedicó a observar a las chicas de su curso por un momento, no es que todas fueran feas, _porque muchas lo eran_. Pensó, pero aparentemente ninguna llamaba su atención, por lo que decidió posar vagamente su mirada sobre los chicos, obteniendo ,afortunadamente, el mismo resultado, suspiró con algo de molestia y, al mismo tiempo, con mucho de alivio. Entonces noto que había una persona a la cual no había mirado, alguien que estaba sentado a sus espaldas, naturalmente, sabia bien de quién se trataba (estaba en su mismo equipo de Soccer, vamos), pero aun así saco un pequeño espejo que dios sabe por qué guardaba en su portalápices, y miró con disimulo a la persona a través de el, solo por el simple curiosidad.

Se trataba de Kazemaru Ichirouta, el "piernas rápidas" del equipo de Soccer, el ex-capitán de los emperadores oscuros, el pseudos-emo, el de apariencia asexuada, y, según rumores, el maricón de la escuela. Por un momento pareció sonrojarse; se notaba que nunca lo había mirado bien, porque se ser así habría notado que tan brillante y sedoso se veía el cabello del observado; que tan tersa y suave se veía su piel (a pesar de estar siempre bajo el sol durante las practicas), el leve rubor extendido por sus mejillas, como unas espesas y arqueadas pestañas rodeaban su rojizo ojo visible, o como entreabría sus rosados labios de a momentos.

El peliazul estaba totalmente absorto en un libro que NO tenia nada que ver con la clase, pero Goenji estaba seguro que si el profesor le hacia una pregunta, sabría como responder. Después de todo Kazemaru no tenia las notas que tenia por nada, ya que era uno de los mejores promedios de la clase. El peliplateado sintió como su curiosidad se transformaba en interés, pues era como una especie de sorpresa como su mirada se negaba a despegarse del espejo, era como si mirara al pelilargo por primera vez (a pesar de haberlo conocido hace ya unos años). Y no es que Kazemaru hubiese cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció, de echo apenas había crecido de altura, su constitución física seguía siendo la misma, aunque ahora su delgadez era mas notable por su altura, su rostro seguía mostrando esa expresión nata de serenidad a prueba todo; se podría incluso decir que el cambio mas notable (por no decir el único) era el largo de su cabello, que ahora le llagaba hasta algún punto por encima de la cintura.

Y fue entonces cuando vio como el pelilargo miro hacia su dirección con algo de miedo, cosa que le intrigo, hasta que ,por supuesto, el profesor dejo caer en su escritorio un pesado libro logrando que lo encarase, haciendo notar así su enfado, ya que había estado llamando al menor hacía rato sin respuesta alguna.

Por fin las clases terminaron y ,después de un sermón por parte del profesor y de un par de intentos por seguir mirando al peliazul, se dirigió hacia los vestidores con la mente algo borrosa. Cuando abrió la puerta, la volvió a cerrar, con la inocente esperanza de que lo que acababa de ver no fuera mas que una ilusión. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, dejando mostrar a un sorprendido Kazemaru Ichirouta en boxers.

-Ah, eres tu. Entra rápido que hace frió.-dijo el pelilargo mientras se unía al resto de sus compañeros que terminaban de ponerse sus uniformes. El de piel morena no pudo, ni quiso, evitar seguir el culo del andrógeno muchacho con los ojos. Ese culo si que era un espectáculo para la vista, sobretodo para las manos, pensó. Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos y antes de que alguien notara algún cambio en su inmutable expresión, trago saliva. Dando grandes y exageradas zancadas, el recientemente revolucionado por las hormonas (que no tenían mejor momento que hacer aparición que este) Goenji siguió el ejemplo del pelilargo, sacándose la ropa.

Cuando se bajo los pantalones, se quedo un momento en silencio, mientras se los volvía a subir. Miro para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera mirando, ni de haber llamado la atención. Y miro a su entrepierna con miedo (miedo a ser descubierto vale aclarar) A Shuuya Goenji se le había parado y por culpa de andar viendo culos ajenos, el de cierto pelilargo en particular. ¿Acaso el destino era tan cruel como para hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿A caso era tan divertido para Dios, Buda o lo que sea que este allí observando desde el cielo cagarse tanto en el?.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltearse para colocarse unas calzas por encima de los boxers como muchos de sus compañeros hacían, el no solía hacerlo durante las practicas pero la situación lo ameritaba, solo tenia que fingir que no tenia la dolorosa erección que estaba llevando y todo saldría bien, con algo de suerte se la bajaría durante la practica. Eso era, nadie tenia que darse cuenta y el haría como si nada.

Cuando salio al campo, sintió que la suerte, al fin, estaba de su lado, la temperatura había bajado notoriamente, eso lo ayudaría bastante a bajar su excitación, y el efecto seria mas rápido. Goenji sonrió aliviado.

-La tienes mas dura que una roca, fíjate de no acabar o le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como sus esperanzas, ya que aquel vulgar vocabulario podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, tiempo y espacio. El que había hablado mientras trotaba a su lado no podía ser otro mas que Fudou Akio, quien reía bastante divertido.

-No se de que estas hablando-se hizo el desentendido.

-Ah no? Que te parece la torre Eiffel que tanto tratas de ocultar?- hizo una mueca mientras señalaba el apretado miembro del platinado- por mas que nadie se de cuenta, no trates de disimularlo ante mi, es inútil. Cuando tu pateabas tu primer gol yo ya me masturbaba mirando mi foto- dicho eso se adelanto, dejando al excitado chico atrás. La práctica había transcurrido sin problema alguno, bueno para todos a excepción de Goenji, que había tenido la peor practica de toda existencia, al parecer a Fudou Akio también le divertía cagarse en el.

Primero, se habían separado en dos equipos, Fudou estaba en el suyo y parecía que el ojiverde se empecinaba a hacerles fuertes pases a la zona de su entrepierna, mostrando así lo acertada (para la desgracia del ojinegro) que era su puntería. Como si recibir pases de la misma persona hacia el mismo lugar no fuera suficiente, también estaba Kazemaru, el eje de su problema en cuestión, que no había elegido mejor día para marcarlo que este. Sentir al pelilargo cerca, frotando accidentalmente sus cuerpos, sentir su agitada respiración acelerarse, ver cada uno de sus músculos en movimiento, oler su cabello meciéndose; ver cada maldita gota de sudor cayendo desde su frente, resbalando por su cuello en cámara lenta, no hacían mas que dejarlo en un estado de estupefacción que no ayudaba a que su erección bajase, sino que la animaba a crecer.

-¡Hey! ¡Presta atención!- escucho que le decía Kidou. Entonces se molesto, porque simplemente no era justo. Estaba embobado, dolorosamente excitado, recibía pases constantemente a la zona de su entrepierna, y ¿encima de que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo regañaban! Ya quisiera ver a Kidou en esa situación, pensó.

Fue entonces cuando una veloz ráfaga de viento paso a su lado robándole la pelota, si no hubiese reconocido el olor tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, así que corrió, enojado, molesto y excitado detrás del pelilargo que tanto lo había frustrado ese día, cada vez estaba más y más cerca, sin pensar bien lo que hacia, le tomo la muñeca tirando de ella con fuerza, impidiendo así su escape. Pero lo que Shuuya no meditó fue que el pelilargo lo derrumbaría por inercia y se caería encima suyo, sentándose en su regazo, gimiendo de dolor.

Kazemaru sintió algo extraño haciendo presión sobre su trasero, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, fue empujado violentamente por un Goenji que salio disparado hacia algún lugar de los vestidores. Si bien al resto del equipo se preocupo por el "fugitivo", Fudou lo excuso diciendo que el de piel morena le había mencionado que no se sentía del todo bien, por lo que siguieron con la practica.

Mientras tanto en el vestuario, Goenji decidió que ya que no era justo lo que le pasaba tomaría cartas en el asunto; abrió el casillero del culpable de su situación, saco su camisa de el, acercándosela al rostro, oliéndola, dejando que el aroma lo embargara por completo. Una de sus manos bajo por debajo de sus pantalones liberando su ahora palpitante miembro, tomándolo por completo, subiendo y bajando su mano, al principio lento, luego aumentando más y más el ritmo, escuchando aquel sonido que, a pesar de ser nuevo ahora en sus oídos, se volvería tan conocido por él , mientras gruñía enojado.

Imágenes de Kazemaru le vinieron a la cabeza, como si las estuviera viviendo en esos momentos, imágenes y recuerdos del peliazul cambiándose, del peliazul comiendo, estirando, respirando agitadamente; faltaba poco, muy poco, por lo que acelero el ya de por si veloz ritmo, sintiendo que seria mas fácil morir que no ir mas rápido, sentía una humedad en sus manos, no era sudor, era otra cosa, eran los fluidos pre seminales que brotaban del miembro de Shuuya, anunciando que ya la gloria estaba cerca . Era una bajeza, lo sabia, pero en ese momento le importaba un reverendo carajo. La culpa no era suya después de todo, por lo que no tendría un mísero cargo de conciencia.

Y así fue como, en la soledad de los vestidores del equipo de futbol se encontraba Shuuya Goenji, haciéndose la primera paja de su vida, mientras en el campo de Soccer, un moreno de ojos verdes con un singular peinado se reía sonoramente, despertando la confusión de muchos.

_Si quieren saber como sigue esto, por simple curiosidad, les pedimos una cosa no más…REVIEWS_


	2. Feromonas

_Bueno, luego de un tiempito les traémos el capítulo 2, agradecidas por demasía por los hermosos reviews! :) He aquí la continuación_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5_

Kazemaru Ichirouta era una persona algo distraída, era de esas personas que les cuesta leer las situaciones o a la gente, por eso siempre tendía a observar las cosas con mucho detenimiento para que nunca se le escapase nada. Tal vez por eso mismo le costo tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de la verdad.

El, al igual que todos, sufrió la desgracia del primer amor. Al principio se sentía un degenerado ya que, de todas las personas que podría haberse enamorado, tenia justamente que enamorarse del capitán de su equipo de Soccer, Endou Mamoru, el amigo del pueblo, el alma del equipo, y por sobre todas las cosas un "hombre". No hay que confundirse, la repulsión que sentía hacia sí mismo no se debía en absoluto a que Endou fuera un hombre al igual que él, sino por el echo de que el capitán no era mas que un niño de 6 años encerrado en el de uno de 14, alguien que esté en tal grado de inocencia, o inmadurez, según de donde se mire, que ni siquiera este interesado en las chicas. Había tardado en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero como luego descubriría ese amor que sentía no era algo progresivo, que crecía a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos, sino todo lo contrario: habían estado en el desde la primera vez que lo vio, iluminándolo; animándolo a que siguiera adelante.

Poco duró la dicha, porque la calidez que solía sentir al principio, se había transformado en dolor; aquella luminosa sonrisa, esos oscuros ojos, esa ruidosa voz que decía "juguemos al soccer", el Endou Mamoru que tanto lo animaba, no hacía mas que recordarle lo que no podía tener, haciendo que su corazón se quebrara y secara lentamente. Entonces, un día como cualquier otro, ocurrió.

Debido a su no tan común apariencia asexuada, siempre fue motivo de silenciosas burlas. Desde pequeño pudo sentir y diferenciar las distintas miradas de los hombres sobre él, algunos mirando con pena, otros con repulsión, otros lo observaban como si de una fémina cualquiera se tratase. Hasta que un día, un chico se le acercó, lo tomo del brazo de manera algo brusca y lo "forzó" a tener relaciones sexuales con el en la vacía sala del club de arte, lo penetró sin piedad alguna, descargando todas las ganas que tenía de cogerse al pelilargo. A pesar de ser un intento de violación, no se sintió forzado ni nada, porque lo que él veía escuchaba y sentía era a su solo capitán y no a ese chico sin nombre. Aún recuerda como gritaba a sus anchas el nombre del capitán, olvidándose del dolor sintiendo por primera vez su desquebrajado corazón un poco mas liviano. Una vez que el chico acabó en su interior simplemente se abrochó los pantalones y luego de lanzarle un fajo de billetes se fue como si nada, cuando vio al chico marcharse , Kazemaru sintió como el semen del otro chico escapaba de su interior, fue cuando entonces comenzó a sentir el frió y la falta del otro cuerpo, sintiéndose más vació que antes, derramando un par de lágrimas en demostración de ello.

Como era de esperarse, la voz se corrió enseguida; las chicas de la escuela lo miraban cautelosas como si se tratase de un rival, lo chicos lo miraban aun mas asqueados que antes, llegando así a ganarse el afamado titulo de "maricón". Por suerte el tenia a sus compañeros del equipo de Soccer y sus conocidos del equipo de atletismo que no creyeron ni una sola palabra y hasta se atrevieron a desmentirlo.

Días después un sempai lo llevo a la azotea y se lo folló contra la pared con la excusa de que "comprobaba de que no fuera marica", a Kazemaru no le importó, solo quería sentirse lleno de nuevo aun si solo se trataba de un efímero segundo. Después de esos, vinieron muchos mas; chicos que se acercaban a él simplemente para comprobar la veracidad de los rumores, o porque estaban sexualmente desesperados; algunos incluso llegaron a pagarle para que no dijera nada. A él no le importaba ni el como, el porqué, el donde, el cuando, el antes o el después; porque cuando se acostaba con alguien, no era placer lo que buscaba, lo que quería era el calor; la fuerza con la que se aferra al ser amado durante ese ínfimo segundo de extasis, como si la vida se fuese en ello; porque en su mente era Endou quién lo besaba, quién lo tocaba, quién lo amaba.

Pasó un tiempo, y su amor por su capitán, al igual que su dignidad, se habían desvanecido por completo, como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar. Sí, finalmente lo había superado; se había dado cuenta de que Endou no era para él, ni él para Endou, por lo que dejo la vieja costumbre de dejarse follar por cualquiera.

Digamos que no pasó mucho tiempo de eso, y que en, este mismo momento, Kazemaru Ichirouta se encuentre ante una bizarra situación. Digamos que últimamente se siente observado, perseguido; como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo con la mirada la mayor parte del dia. Algunos llegarían a tildarlo de paranoia, pero no podrían estar mas equivocados; porque si había alguien quien sabía lo que era sentir como era que te follasen con la mirada era Kazemaru, ademas de Yuuto Kidou, (pero temporalmente no viene al caso).

La cuestión era que sentía hace aproximadamente un mes la mirada de alguien en su culo y, por mucho que lo disimulase, se había dado cuenta de ello; encontrándose de alguna manera, asustado. Aunque por otra parte, se sentía extrañamente agradecido de que solo lo mirasen; a diferencia de los inmaduros con los que se había acostado que le palmeaban disimuladamente las nalgas cuando pasaban por su lado. Pero pareciese que al destino le gustaba cagarse también en Kazemaru.

Un día como cualquiera; en una practica cotidiana, que empezaba de la misma manera que todas, abriendo su casillero para cambiarse, se encontró con algo que lo descolocó por completo; quedó petrificado sin moverse, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriendo su frente, debió haberse visto muy mal ya que todos sus compañeros lo rodearon para ver de que se trataba. Un incómodo y muy largo silencio inundo el vestuario y las chicas que entraron a él (preocupadas por el abrupto cese de ruido) gritaron cuando vieron aquello que todos miraban tan atónitos; a excepción de Fudou, que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no orinarse de la risa; incluso Endou que era algo lento, quedo en blanco. En el casillero de Kazemaru, mas precisamente en su uniforme, había semen. Al parecer, alguien se había metido en el vestuario, abriendo el casillero del pelilargo, desenvainando su miembro y se lo había sacudido hasta acabar en su uniforme. Wow, eso sí que no le pasa a cualquiera.

Pasaron unos dias desde el incidente y, si bien seguía sintiendo aquellas miradas sobre él, aquello no se volvió a repetir; aunque bien podria jurar que sus ropas en el vestuario tenian un olor distinto, ese aroma era el de otra persona; le dió escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero toda reflexión interna que estuviese haciendo, se vió detenida cuando alguien, que le parecia de alguna manera familiar le toco el hombro. Era uno de esos que se lo habían tirado hace tiempo y le estaba preguntando si tenía algo que hacer, haciendo obvio el por qué aquel chico había ido en busca del pelilargo; miró para todos lados, decepcionado de no encontrar a nadie conocido que lo ayudáse a salir del apuro; entonces suspiró y le respondio en voz baja.-Ya no estoy en eso, buscate otro.

Al parecer al desconocido, no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que le prometió que le pagaría el doble, haciéndose notar bastante desesperado. Algo en eso hizo que Kazemaru se congelara; el frío sentimiento de antes estaba volviendo, expandiéndose por su cuerpo; se giró e intentó alejarse. Sí, solo intento, ya que el mayor lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca.

-Oh, vamos. Si tu fuiste el que más disfruto; acaso me tengo que poner una bandana naranja en la frente para que forniquemos?

A pesar de que el chico solo estaba siendo insistente, Kazemaru (que sin saber cuando comenzo a llorar) quiso empujarlo al tránsito y que lo pisase un auto o algo asi; pero antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar en algo, sintió que su mano era liberada del agarre del otro, y es que un balon rodeado de unas llamas golpeó al otro sujeto; dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Si bien solia llevarse bien con sus compañeros de equipo; no salía mucho con ellos, menos con Shuuya Goenji. Pero ahí estaban ellos, en un Mc Donald's, comiendo unas hamburguesas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; el goleador no lo obligó a decir nada, cosa que el pelilargo agradeció. Aún estaba bajo los efectos de la estupefaccion y sus ojos miraban la nada, perdidos. Se sentia vacio, como en aquellos días donde tenia que aferrarse a intentos fallidos de sustitutos de Endou para calmar su ansiedad por calor; si bien ya no sentía amor por su capitán, un hueco lleno de nada seguía estando ahí, floreciendo y creciendo en su interior; como si fuera poco se sentia mas que asqueado consigo mismo, se había acostado con muchos chicos que ni siquiera conocia. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Realmente penso que podía dejar sus errores atrás?

Con lagrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a Goenji con fuerza, quien sin dudar un segundo lo rodeó con sus brazos y no dijo nada al respecto, en parte, porque le parecía lo correcto, y en otra porque se sentía tan culpable por andar mirando al pelilargo de una manera tan asquerosa que no se había dado cuenta de cómo este estaba sufriendo, quiso golpearse en ese mismo instante, ya que él no era mucho mejor que el tipo al cual dejo inconciente de un pelotazo. Por su parte Kazemaru se sintió extraño por los fuertes brazos del moreno rodeandolo, por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, su olor (el cual le recordaba vagamente a algo, pero no aseguraba en esos instantes a qué), su respiración chocando contra su oreja, todo en el mayor lo estaba mareando pero se sentía tan reconfortante que no queria alejarse.

Despues de estar un largo rato en esa misma posición, el peliazul se separó de manera brusca, dandose cuenta de la incomoda situación en la que había puesto al de pelos parados (como si a este le molestase, joder) pero es que no pudo evitarlo; por un momento sintió su frío vació desvanecerse y, en esos momentos, los brazos de Goenji le ofrecían un calor protector. ¿Cómo podia resistirse a eso? Por suerte la gente no los miraba raro, ya que a los ojos de cualquiera y gracias a la asexuada apariencia del pelilargo, solo se trataba de una pareja común y corriente reconciliándose; pese a eso, el peliazul se disculpó lleno de vergüenza, pero el de piel morena solo atino a sonreirle lleno de camaradería y le dijo que siempre que necesitase ayuda, el se la brindaría. Kazemaru, ante tal muestra de calidez, se derrumbó nuevamente y entre llanto le contó todo lo sucedido en este ultimo tiempo al goleador; sí, era extraño contar algo de tal magnitud al platinado, pero sabía que era alguien en quien podria contar. Goenji solo asentía con la cabeza, grabando cada mínimo detalle en su cabeza haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para NO imaginarse nada raro, porque lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como ese... era una erección.

-Crees que es extraño?- Dijo de repente el peliazul. El de pelos parados lo miró extrañado sin saber a que se refería, por lo que continúo- tú sabes… estar enamorado de un chico, rendirme en la manera en la que lo hice, tener… sexo con otros chicos- hizo una breve pausa para evaluar la mirada del otro- ¿No lo encuentras asqueroso?

-Sí, me parece asqueroso.- Observó como el otro bajaba la vista.- ¡No te confundas!- se paresuró a decir.- Me refiero a que uno no puede elegir o evitar de quien se enamora, incluso si es alguien de tu mismo sexo- se detuvo a mirarlo, contemplando la mirada llena de sorpresa del asexuado chico- Lo que me parece asqueroso y hasta repugnante, es que hayas tenido que acostarte con Dios sabe cuántos para escapar al dolor. Unos, con tal de eludir la realidad se dan a la bebida, otros a la droga, o en tu caso: al sexo; sin embargo de nada te sirvio, porque al igual que muchos terminaste peor que antes. Tú solo buscabas ser amado, pero separaste tú corazón de tu cuerpo y obtuviste algo muy distinto.

Kazemaru bajó su cabeza, apenado. Había tanta razón en esas palabras que sentía que era apuñalado por la sinceridad de estas, pero sonrió abiertamente y agradeció a Goenji, en parte estaba feliz; finalmente encontró la respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada, pero cuestionada; de cierta manera ya no estaba molesto, ni triste, ni nada, solo estaba en paz consigo mismo.

Olió disimuladamente su uniforme de gimnasia antes de ponerselo y resopló algo harto. Su casillero habia sido violado nuevamente, y si bien le molestaba de sobremanera encontrar el aroma de alguien más en sus cosas, sin importar cuánto las lavase, este siempre volvía anunciando al bromista, decidió no darle vuelta al asunto; en parte porque el olor de alguna manera era jodidamente adictivo, hasta resultándole algo familiar y por otra, que esos días estaba increíblemente positivo gracias a cierto goleador y ninguna clase de broma pesada iba a arruinar su humor. Pese a eso, un día decidió esconderse porque … Bueno no sabía el por qué ni que haría cuando se enterara de quién se tratase, pero seguiría escondido de todos modos; de un momento a otro vio al bromista, quien abrió su casillero sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó su uniforme y comenzó a olerlo, restregárselo por su rostro; poco después comenzó a masturbarse, susurrando, gruñendo su nombre y varios "perdóname" por lo bajo. Fue cuando el cuerpo del peliazul se movió involuntariamente, no pudiendo evitar salir de su escondite; quedando a espaldas del extraño que estaba sumido en su acción.

-…Goenji?

Fue empujado violentamente contra la cama, mientras el asexuado chico se desvestía con tortuosa lentitud sin quitarle la vista de encima; se notaba a la legua lo enojado y dolido que estaba, por lo que no dijo nada cuando el de pelo largo se sento sobre su regazo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Estaba nervioso ya que, por un lado, el peliazul descubrió que había sido él, el que habia eyaculado sobre su uniforme y el que se masturbaba oliendo su ropa; por ultimo y lo momentáneamente mas importante: nunca lo había echo, ni siquiera había besado a alguien. Se sentía ansioso; sin saber bien qué carajos hacer y por si fuera poco tanto su labio inferior como sus manos le temblaban levemente, pero no podemos culpar a Goenji, no.

Porque, en serio ¿Cómo poder mantener la cordura cuando se tiene al culpable de todo su maldito e incoherente comportamiento, el que hizo que pasara varias noches en vela cascándosela, el que en este momento le estaba desabrochando los pantalones sin nada más puesto que la camisa desabotonada? No lo había ni tocado y ya sentía su pene explotar de la excitación; el pelilargo prácticamente lo tenia comiendo en la palma de su mano aprovechando su inexperiencia en el campo. Pero el de piel morena no se iba a dejar domar de esa manera, cuando hubo quedado en boxers tomó de las caderas al más experimentado, restregando las nalgas de este sobre su ereccion, haciendo que el segundo gimiera de la sorpresiva sensación; siguió moviendo las caderas del otro mientras este bajaba su parte superior para besarlo. Sintió la húmeda lengua recorrer el interior de su boca, desesperado, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo crecer la fricció, el pelilargo no pudo mas con ese desesperante movimiento por lo que le quito los boxers al mas alto casi de inmediato, y por un momento se quedo mirando cuan grande y presumible era su pene. Eso si que le iba a doler, pensó.

Mojó tres de sus dedos de manera mecánica, y los introdujo al mismo tiempo en su ano, gimiendo dolorosamente; el moreno no hizo mas que observar aquella tentación que tanto lo llamaba: quería tocarlo, marcarlo. Quería tantas cosas… sobretodo cortársela cuando escucho el ringtone de su celular que estaba en la mesa de luz a su lado. Kazemaru sonrió malicioso, pero lucia tan angelical desnudo, encima suyo, con sus ojos brillosos, sus rosados pezones erectos, autopenetrándose con sus propios dedos, que Goenji no dudo de él cuando este le dijo que constestase.

-¿Sí?- De repente se escucho un sonoro "¿Dónde estás Goenji?" por parte de Endou. El de pelos y pene parados queria mucho a su mejor amigo, Endou Mamoru, pero en ese momento quería matarlo a pelotazos. El peliazul aprovechó la distracción del otro para arodillarse a su lado y bajar la cabeza a la zona de su entrepierna para tomar su erección con sus manos y lamerla. El preocupado e ingenuo capitan le preguntaba porque él y Kazemaru habian faltado a la practica y si estaba bien- Estoy…bien, Endou. Kazemaru no se sentia bien y… ah… lo acompañe hasta su casa. Perece que es algo… ¡de la garganta!- Gritó cuando se sintio acabar- ¿Eh? No nada, nos vemos mañana. Que sí, estoy bien- mintió, no estaba bien ¡Nada estaba bien, carajo! Estaba a punto de cumplir la más sublime y húmeda de sus fantasias y tenían que interrumpirlo, de colmo, tenía que hablar mientras el de pelor largos se la chupaba. Hablando de una experiencia inolvidable...

El pelilargo se lamia los dedos llenos de la amarga semilla, mirándolo perverso; en una imagen tan morbosa que no le costó nada al de piel morena volver a exitarse. Pero esta vez, no iba a permitirle al peliazul salirse con la suya. Se arrodilló tambien, tomando bruscamente al piernas veloces, estampándolo contra la pared de la cabecera de la cama, haciendo que este le diera la espalda, quedando totalmente a su merced.

Esta vez fueron sus dedos los que entraron en el ano del de pelo largo, mientras lamía y mordía sus hombros a sus anchas. Cuando sintió que sus dedos entraban y salian con una increíble facilidad, se posicionó bien, tomando con fuerza sus caderas, separando con los pulgares sus nalgas. Se presiono, entrando lenta y dolorosamente; un calor avasallante lo invitaba a continuar. El otro gemía a sus anchas y él gruñia por lo bajo, era la sensación más extraña y placentera que había experimentado en su vida y, como virgen que era, sin ninguna clase de conocimiento previo no espero mucho a que el otro se acostumbrara a la intrusión, y movio sus caderas secamente contra las del otro, sintiendo como oleadas de calor y placer lo bordeaban mas a medida que entraba y salía.

Kazemaru, siendo follado dura y dolorosamente contra el respaldo de la cama, se retorcía aferrándose a los fierros del cabezal, sintiendo como estos eran insuficientes para anclarlo al mundo, perdiendo el aliento entre sonoros gemidos; su descontrol era tal que pese al dolor empujaba su trasero hacia atrás empalandose el gran miembro del de piel morena, que aprovechaba la panoramica vista de su espalda para besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo.

Goenji sentia como su durísimo pene entraba y salía sin esfuerzo alguno por la ensanchada entrada del de pelos largos, y de alguna manera se sentía molesto por lo acostumbrado y desenvuelto que se mostraba este último, por lo que sin pensarlo, aceleró el ritmo de manera increíble y con una fuerza que solo podria calificarse como bestial; sentía como de la entrada de Kazemaru resbalaban unas gotas que no pudo identificar en ese momento como sangre o su pre-eyaculacion y, a juzgar por los repentinos y desaforados gritos que pegaba el ex-corredor, y la manera salvaje con la que se movia la cama, decidió no darle importancia y aumentar, si es que eso era posible, la intensidad de sus movimientos.

De repente sintió como su pene era apretado con fuerza por las húmedas y calientes paredes del de pelos largos; quién gimió como si no hubiera un mañana, la presión era tal que no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que se viniera él también, sintiendo parte de él llenar el interior del corredor. La cama, al igual que ellos habia dejado de moverse, y con la poca fuerza que le quedó al moreno, salio de su interior derrumbándose encima del otro, auns mas cansado que el.

-Eso fue...intenso.- Jadeó el penetrado.- Qué buena manera de terminar el dia.- Rió.

-Ya lo creo.

Ninguno de los dos supo bien qué les paso ese día, menos Kazemaru, porque cuando se dejó ver en aquel vestuario, y Goenji se volvió para mirarlo, sintió como su corazon se desquebrajaba del dolor. No es que estuviese enamorado del goleador ni nada parecido(aunque no podía negar que su prescencia no le era para nada indiferente) pero ¿Y si acaso la amabilidad que le mostró ese dia al escucharlo solo le servía de tapadera para ocultar el echo de que lo miraba con el mismo asco y cinismo que con los que se había acostado? De solo pensarlo hizo lo primero que le demando su cuerpo, patear la pelota más cercana con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz a la zona de su entrepierna para luego marcharse, dejando al otro arqueado del dolor que, pese a eso, lo siguió a cuestas.

Estaban en plena calle cuando el moreno lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que este voltease bruscamente; intentó safarse aun sabiendo lo inútil que era, el otro era más grande y más fuerte. Pero pese a eso no dejaría de forcejear, aun si no tenía ni una gota de orgullo o dignidad que salvar. Nuevamente esa extraña escena se veía completamente normal; para el resto era una pareja discutiendo por una infidelidad o algo así.

-Si tanto querias cojerme... no necesitabas fingir-dijo secamente el pelilargo, el otro se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Pero yo no quiero…bueno sí, sí quiero hacerlo contigo. Mira, estuve semanas usándote para masturbarme, y sí, me da mucho morbo oler tu ropa. ¿Y qué? Eso no cambia el echo de que seamos amigos o que me preocupe por tí- ya no sabía ni que carajo decía, pero en ese momento estaba tan jodido que no le importó. Kazemaru se detuvo a mirarlo, sonrojándose al ser tan onservado. Si bien Goenji tenia una forma muy directa de decir las cosas, el pelilargo sabia que el moreno no mentía, pero eso no iba a apagar su enojo.

-Entonces demuéstralo.

Y ahí estaban, en la convenientemente vacía casa de Kazemaru, quien habia tenido hasta ese momento el mejor polvo de su vida; había sido tan pasional, tan duro, tan intenso; totalmente diferente de aquellas ocasiones donde solo se sentía usado, era como si por primera vez pudiese disfrutar del sexo sin sentirse asqueado, sino todo lo contrario. Aun jadeando para recuperar el aire sintió como, tiernamente, le corrían el cabello hacia un costado de su cuello y como el goleardor le besaba la nuca.

Habian pasado unos días sin que nada fuera de lo comun ocurriese en Inazuma Town; solo habian dos chicos caminando juntos yendo hacia la escuela, uno observado por las mujeres, el otro por los hombres. Si bien ambos sabían que no era amor lo que los unía áun, estaban bien asi. Era menos que un noviazgo, pero más que una amistad; era un secreto que ambos compartian, confundiendo a sus conocidos e ilusos compañeros de equipo que creian que simplemente de un día para el otro se llevaban mejor.

_Este capi salió bien larguito y medio "drama queen" en el próximo se viene lo mejor, dentro de poco vamos a cambiar al rated a M, por ahora lo dejamos en T. Gracias por leer! y dejen reviews people :)_


	3. Alianzas Problemáticas

_Tercer capítulo de este delirante fic, ojala lo disfruten, queremos agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que nos dejan y por la aceptación que tuvo este fic desde el primer capi, esperamos no decepcionarlos :3._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5, pero ya voy a tener mucha plata y voy a comprar los derechos, convirtiéndolo en una orgía bacanal :3_

_¡Sin más! ENJOY! :3_

Era un hermoso y soleado día para los integrantes del equipo de Raimon Eleven, ya que si bien , no era temporada de torneos, ese día iban a jugar un amistoso contra nada más y nada menos que El Instituto Imperial Teikoku. Así que a primera hora, ya estaban los jugadores listos esperando a que llegara la caravana; una vez que esta arrimó, todos subieron charlando animosamente, pero una vez estaban listos para partir, sintieron que algo no estaba bien; comenzaron a mirar para todos lados, extrañados, paranoicos pero no importaba hacia dónde mirasen, no eran capaces de descifrar la razón de su desconcierto. Kidou, como es usual y digno del estratega del Raimon Eleven, analizó la situación en un santiamén y comenzó a sudar frío, creyendo saber el por qué de aquella sensación que daba tanta mala espina.

- Esto debe ser obra de Kageyama.- Dijo alarmado y sin más rodeos. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar y sonar alterados; a excepción de Goenji y Kazemaru que miraban la escena un tanto extrañados ya que nada fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo, claro está, obviando el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se sentaron juntos; alterando el orden normal en el que solían sentarse, cosa que aparentemente para el resto era signo del Apocalipsis mismo, a pesar de que ninguno se había percatado de ello.

- ¡Someoka-kun!.- Aprovechó Fubuki con un falso miedo, escondiéndose en el pecho de su compañero de asiento, quien no sabía para dónde mirar, notándose bastante nervioso.

Kazemaru suspiró por la lentitud mental de sus compañeros, sorprendido, en especial, por la de Kidou, pensando que si ahora tenían diecisiete, que sería de ellos a los treinta. Se levantó, sin llamar la atención y se sentó al lado del capitán del equipo, el cuál también se encontraba conmocionado.

Pasaron unos segundos y cada vez la charla y el ambiente tenso comenzó a disminuir y a tomar el flujo del principio.

- Parece que se trataba de una falsa alarma.- Dijo el estratega de goggles aliviado, mientras su compañero de asiento, Fudou Akio, aún no caía en la sorpresa de qué tan estúpido podría llegar a ser el otro, palmeándose la cabeza, sin disimulo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, se encontraba un muy emocionado Sakuma Jirou, contando los minutos que faltaban para que la Inazuma Caravan llegase y así encontrarse con su tan admirado Yuuto Kidou. A su lado, un incómodo Genda Koujirou fingía que sentía la misma emoción que su compañero de piel morena mientras que, por dentro, contaba los segundos para que NO llegase su ex compañero de equipo porque, si bien sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitar su llegada (muy a su pesar), no le costaba nada soñar con que la Inazuma Caravan se había descompuesto o algo.

No es que fuera una mala persona, pero justo cuando las cosas iban mas que bien con el chico de cabello celeste, tenían que anunciar un partido amistoso con nada menos que con el Raimon, haciendo que el andrógino muchacho se excitara cual rata con éxtasis y estuviera toda la maldita semana "Kidou, Kidou, Kidou, Kidou" como si fuera la única palabra conocida en su vocabulario y cada vez que la nombrara tuviese un orgasmo, pero, no es que le molestase (para nada), simplemente tenía ganas de romperse la cabeza repetidamente contra la pared cuando el chico del parche sacaba a relucir lo maravilloso, talentoso e increíble que era el chico de los goggles, mientras el se deslomaba a más no poder para que el peliazul le dijera un mísero "¡Buena atrapada, Genda!".

Finalmente para alegría del peliceleste y desgracia del de pelo caoba, la flamante Caravana azul hizo acto de presencia luciendo tan majestuosa como siempre, se abrieron las puertas de esta, saliendo de ellas los jugadores del Raimon, la mayoría con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Posaron sus miradas en cada uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente lograron dar con el chico de rastas, cuya apariencia había cambiado en estos últimos años, sí, seguía teniendo los goggles, pero su cabello estaba debajo de los omoplatos, recogido en una media cola y dos rastas gruesas caían delante de sus orejas, ya no tenía más ese aspecto aniñado y había dejado de usar la capa junto con el equipo de fútbol, vaya uno a saber por qué, o por quién la habría dejado de usar, dejando de lado por supuesto, lo estúpido que se veía con ella a tal edad.

Luego de un reñido y parejo partido en el cual terminó ganando Raimon por un gol a último momento (y de pura suerte); ambos equipos salieron a festejar de la forma en la que Raimon siempre solía hacerlo: comiendo ramen en la tienda del ex-entrenador Hibiki. Todos se sentaron al lado del que mejor , o peor, les caía: Shirou Fubuki tuvo la suerte de sentarse junto a la persona que más le agradaba en el mundo, Someoka Ryuugo, acercando un poco, demasiado, la silla a su lado, logrando que el pelirosa mirase nerviosamente hacia todos lados, avergonzado. Cuando les llegó la orden, el de ojos grises se acercó aún más (si es que eso era posible) sonriendo amplia y melosamente, tomando los palillos con fideos, acercándolos a la boca del de piel morena.

- Dí "Ahhh" Someoka-kun.- El pelirosa sentía tal vergüenza que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, lo hubiera molido a golpes o a pelotazos, pero tratándose del pequeño e inocente Asesino de Osos; muy a su pesar, decidió pasarlo por alto, pero el plan del peligris no funcionó tal como lo esperaba, ya que antes de que el pelirosa abriera la boca, los humeantes fideos se resbalaron de los palillos, cayendo en las piernas del grandulón, provocando que este se moviese de tal manera que Fubuki perdiese el poco equilibrio que tenía estando al lado del otro, bañando al mismo con un tazón hirviente de ramen en la zona de su entrepierna.

Todos en Inazuma Town oyeron (incluso muchos apuestan porque se haya escuchado por todo Japón) el desgarrador grito de Someoka; sus compañeros de equipo, inclusive los de Teikoku, se acercaron a la afectada y adolorida víctima de Fubuki formando un círculo, dejando atrás a las chicas para poder asegurarse de que el daño no hubiese sido tan grande, una vez comprobado esto, decidieron dar de manera forzada, por finalizado el evento. Aki, Fubuki y Haruna llevaron a Someoka al hospital, mientras el resto se dirigía hacia sus hogares.

Luego de tres tortuosas horas en una sala de espera, para que después de darle una pequeña pomada para las quemaduras y un "no es nada que un cese de la actividad sexual por dos semanas no cure" salieron del establecimiento, cada uno por su lado ya que, Fubuki creyó haber hecho demasiado daño como para acompañar a Someoka hasta su casa como había pensado en un principio; mientras el peligris caminaba hacia su casa pensó en las palabras del doctor algo incómodo, para la edad que tenían era más que común tener sexo… pero ellos nunca lo habían hecho, se sintió un momento decepcionado, hasta que algo de la vereda de en frente captó su atención haciéndolo olvidar la situación actual. Dos de sus compañeros de equipo: Kazemaru Ichirouta y Shuuya Goenji caminaban uno al lado del otro; al principio le dio curiosidad, porque de un momento a otro se habían comenzado a llevar muy bien, pero luego bajó su mirada, encontrándose con que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, por un momento hubiera jurado que ambos habían salido del "Love Hotel" que se encontraba en esa misma cuadra, pero bien sabia que era imposible, porque los amigos no hacen eso, así que no le prestó atención. Iba a saludarlos, pero se veían tan absortos el uno con el otro, mirándose como si nada existiera a excepción de ellos que el solo hecho de aparecer siquiera en sus pensamientos lo hacía sentir incómodo, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo.

Cuando ya ni podía verlos de lo lejos que estaban de él comenzó a sentirse algo inseguro porque, a pesar de que los otros dos eran amigos (según él) y de que él y Someoka eran pareja, sentía una diferencia de años luz en ambas relaciones. Es decir, ellos apenas se habían besado. Solo porque ÉL dio el paso y a pesar de eso y del hecho de que se gustaban mutuamente, Fubuki no sentía que eran verdaderamente una pareja, sino que eran amigos que se gustaban, había un sentimiento que le decía que las cosas estaban incompletas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, saliendo de una heladería se encontraba otra feliz "pareja" en una situación muy parecida, cierto chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se preguntaba si realmente él y la persona a su lado eran pareja. Es decir él le había dicho hace aproximadamente un año y con mucho esfuerzo que le gustaba, el otro sonrío de manera pícara y le respondió que sentía lo mismo. Todo estaba más que bien entre ellos; se llevaban de maravilla llegando al punto de pasar mas tiempo juntos que separados, desde estudiar para algún examen hasta solo por perder el tiempo, siempre sobraban motivos para verse y cuando no se veían se llamaban por teléfono, Entonces, lo que tanto frustraba a Yuuki Tachimukai en ese momento era ¿Por qué demonios no se habían siquiera besado?¡Ni siquiera se tomaban de las manos por el amor de Dios, Buda o lo que sea que los mirase desde arriba!. No es que le molestase pero el unico gesto de afecto por parte de su compañero de equipo, Tsunami, era que este le revolviera la cabeza como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

-¿Te pasa algo, Tachimukai?.- Dijo el pelirosa cortando los pensamientos del menor, pasando un brazo alrededor de su espalda, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Q-Qué?¿P-Por qué?... ¡No es nada!.- Dijo el de cabellos castaños volviendo en sí, sorprendido por la cercanía del mayor, logrando ponerlo del mismo tono que un tomate maduro.- ¿Por qué lo dices Tsunami-san?.- soltó un poco más tranquilo.

-Pues…-continuo señalando la mano del arquero que estaba embarrado por el helado que se derretía cual catarata del Iguazú- ¿Será por eso?- acerco su cara quedando a unos pocos centímetros del de ojos azules, al cual le inquietaba la tranquilidad que demostraba el pelirosa ante una situación de esa índole- Ah, tienes helado en la mejilla- y de manera tan despreocupada como el mismo lamió cual gato en algún lugar cercano a la boca del de cabello castaño.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, donde el arquero empalideció de la sorpresa para dar un salto con la sutileza de un mamut bailando ballet; volcando el helado derretido sobre el uniforme, cara y cabello de su "pareja" quien paso una mano de su cara lentamente manchando la misma con helado para después observarla detenidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. El arquero que quería tirarse debajo del auto más cercano dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

-Mi casa esta cerca…. ¡Adiós!- y se fue corriendo como si lo estuviese persiguiendo Kageyama con un consolador.

El shockeado joven de pelos rosados, después de quedarse unos minutos parado solo atino a decir:

-…eso fue tan poco cool, creo que me apure demasiado.-Suspiró y se fue con la cabeza gacha caminando a su hogar, obviando el hecho de que había helado escurriéndose por su ropa, rostro y cabello, atrayendo así no solo la mirada de muchas personas, sino que también la de muchas palomas, que no dudaron en perseguirlo hasta a su casa.

Era otro día normal y por ello aburrido de escuela para Tachimukai y Fubuki, quienes habían empezado el día de la mejor forma posible, sus despertadores sonaron tarde, el baño se había quedado sin agua caliente; Fubuki había comido un desayuno asquerosamente quemado tomando una leche que según su paladar había vencido hace décadas. Tachimukai ni siquiera había desayunado, ya que justo esa misma mañana la empresa de electricidad decidió cortar el servicio de su manzana por un simple mantenimiento de 12 horas, haciendo que el de cabellos castaños pronunciara un vocabulario muy galante y típico de su compañero de equipo, el educado y sin pelos en la lengua Fudou Akio, dirigiendo todas sus maldiciones a todo trabajador publico de la electricidad.

Ya en tiempo de clases los muy "afortunados" muchachos se saludaron al encontrarse en un vació pasillo. Tachimukai le explico al asesino de osos que el baño de los de 2º año estaba en reparación, por lo que tubo que subir al piso de los de 3º para usar el mismo baño que el peligris. Se fueron a cercando hasta que vieron el típico cartel de "no molestar" colgado de la puerta, al principio decidieron obedecer al imponente cartel digno de un albergue transitorio, así que se dieron media vuelta, pero antes de que pudieran marcharse un insulto de forma de gemido proveniente del interior del baño capto su atención.

Cautelosamente abrieron la puerta y se adentraron al baño en puntas de pie, haciendo el menor de los ruidos posibles. Si bien ellos no eran curiosos por naturaleza ni nada por el estilo, decidieron espiar el baño individual de donde provenían los ruidos desde uno que estaba conjunto. No estaba bien, y ellos lo sabían, pero por los ruidos insultos y gemidos pareciera que estuvieran matando a alguien. Hicieron pie en el inodoro apoyando sus manos en la pared que dividía un baño del otro. Y, efectivamente si estaban matando a alguien, pero de placer, lo que ellos no contaron es a quienes iban a encontrar en tal estado.

Yuuto Kidou, el tan respetado estratega del equipo Raimon estaba siendo estrepitosamente fornicado contra la puerta, vociferando sonoros "bestia, animal, no tan fuerte, bruto, me lleva la…" mientras gemía a la par de sus gritos; el ahora fornicador no era otro mas que Fudou Akio quien, además de penetrarlo de manera tan bestial que sentían las paredes moverse a sus alrededores, también le daba sonora nalgadas vociferando cosa tales como "apreta mas el culo" y un largo e irrepetible etc.

Luego de varios insultos gemidos, nalgadas, arañazos y minutos; los "amantes" salieron del baño, uno satisfecho fumándose un cigarrillo y el otro dolorido, insultando al primero, y, si los espías no hubieran estado tan shockeados, hubieran notado quizás que cierto rubio pelilargo de ojos rojos y largas pestañas que brevemente había pertenecido al Raimon estaba en el baño del otro costado que el de los ex ocupantes, con una filmadora en la mano. Este, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros y que estos lo miraron con cierto desconcierto, sonrió de manera angelical y se limitó a decir.-Yo no vi nada si ustedes no vieron nada, ok?

Los traumados jóvenes solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza mientras el otro los saludaba mientras guardaba la filmadora en bolso y se iba silbando "walking on sunshine". Frente a tal bizarra situación y sin tener la rapidez mental como para volver a clases, se fueron a la azotea a pensar, o mas bien a mirar el alambrado como si fueran retrasados mentales. Después de dos largas horas llenas de silencio y estupefacción, Fubuki que había salido de su trance a medias, se dedico a romper el silencio.-Que tan lejos llegaste con Tsunami?-

-…-hizo una pausa buscando la manera menos cómica posible de retratar los sucesos del día anterior-paso su mano por mi hombro, y lamió mi mejilla que tenia helado y me sorprendí tanto que lo llene de helado y salí corriendo de la vergüenza. -Fubuki, que en ese momento no se sentía tan estúpido como solía sentirse siempre, le dio palabras de apoyo contándole también del escaso romanticismo existente en su relación con Someoka.

Ambos se pusieron a analizar la situación, concordando que ambos eran estúpidos, pero sus parejas eran aun peor que ellos, fue entonces cuando decidieron ayudarse mutuamente, hacer una alianza en pos de un beneficio mutuo, el cual seria avivar a sus retardadas parejas para que hicieran cosas de…Bueno, PAREJA, sexo incliudo. Se dieron la mano y miraron el horizonte ante la atenta mirada de dos italianos que muy poco tenían que hacer es sus vidas, como para estar en Japón, en Inazuma Town, observando dicha alianza.

-Estos dos están tramando algo y estoy ansioso por descubrir qué-dijo un chico de piel morena y cabello marrón oscuro rapado en la nuca

-Hide… si tenemos una casa, mascotas, amigos, familia y por sobre todas las cosas, una wii… ¿Qué hacemos en Japón viendo la vida de los demás?- Dijo un chico un rubio muchacho de ojos rojos mientras comía despreocupadamente su helado.

-…-el chico lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar y dijo- Déjame seguir viendo, Ruca.

**Notas:**

_Por si no recuerdan, Hidenakata es el__ ex- capitán de Italia, el cual se fue confiando su lugar a Fidio :3, ya saben , el stalker que está siempre "stalkeando" a los de Inazuma Japan y bueno Ruca, es su amigo, el Albino, que siempre tira bocadillos y nunca le responden xD (como saben, no es tan así, pero bueno xD). Nos pareció gracioso el hecho de agregarlos como stalkers y extras, ya que nos parecen personajes TAN al pedo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan graciosos, que decidimos que teníamos que sacarles el jugo =P. Esperamos que les haya gustado…Y LO MEJOR AÚN NO LLEGA._

_Reviews? :3_


	4. La Cita que no es Cita

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, pertenece a Level 5._

_Estamos muy felices de llegar al capi 3 con 21 rvws, por eso nos inspiramos y les traemos a tan poco tiempo el capi 4, ojala lo disfruten! :3_

Era otra tranquila y pacífica mañana de domingo en la vida de los habitantes de Inazuma Town, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las flores floreaban (?) todo parecía indicar el inicio de un hermoso y feliz día. Sobre todo si eras Genda Koujiro quien se preparaba para salir con su amadísimo amigo de la infancia , Sakuma Jirou.

Ese día iba a ser uno decisivo en su vida, ya que el tenia un plan que concretar; uno que tenía unos tres años de planeamiento y, si bien siempre fallaba por su falta de valor o situación X, fueron cientos de veces donde se juntaba con el de piel morena solo con el propósito de confesarle el tan devoto amor que le tenia desde la niñez. Sí, millones de veces quiso rendirse, maldiciéndose internamente, auto convenciéndose de que era imposible, que lo que sentía era asqueroso, pero cuando a los catorce descubrió que a su amigo le gustaba cierto compañero de goggles al cual respetaba mucho, creyó tener al menos un 0,0000001 por ciento de oportunidad para estar con su amigo, ¡Ja! Hablando de gente pesimista.

Y ahí estaba corriendo frenéticamente como si Kageyama intentara violarse al de parche y el pudiera impedirlo con el trote presuroso que llevaba, ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué carajo hacia moviéndose casi a la velocidad de la luz? Pues es bastante sencillo, se quedo tanto tiempo repasando las fases de su plan que perdió la noción del tiempo y se le hacia tarde, unos 10 minutos para ser exactos. ¿Y qué con eso, preguntan? La cosa es que su asexuado amigo ODIABA quedarse esperando ya que siempre habría algún salido que intentaría ligárselo creyendo que era mujer. Sus piernas se movieron aun mas rápido cuando estaba a una cuadra del punto de encuentro que era el reloj de la estación de trenes.

Entonces lo vio, tan pequeño y hermoso, como siempre. Con su ceño fruncido, con su único ojo visible encolerizado, con su cabello meciéndose mientras insultaba a los gritos y dando pelotazos a un tipo random que seguramente trato de ligárselo. Y es que pese a que Sakuma se había cortado el cabello para evitar que lo confundieran con una chica, se seguían dando ese tipo de situaciones, donde Genda aun queriendo salir en defensa de su amigo tenia que defender a los que se confundían. Porque si había alguien que contrastaba con su apariencia física, ese era Sakuma, quien no dudaba en hacerse respetar a base de insultos, golpes, pingüinos y pelotazos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba nuevamente sosteniendo a su amigo por detrás mientras el pobre tipo salía corriendo como si se estuviera incendiando.

Eran las 9 AM de la mañana cuando Fudou Akio abrió los ojos, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo pisoteada por elefantes. Arrojó el despertador con furia y se levanto dirigiéndose a el baño maldiciendo todo lo existente. Si algo había aprendido en todos sus años de amistad con el alcohol, era que no había nada mejor que empezar el día con una ducha y una buena taza de café para lidiar con la resaca; una vez salido del baño se vistió con lo tuviese a mano y limpio, y ,luego de poner en su mochila su billetera, su cámara, algo comestible y unos condones se fue de una jodida vez.

Toco el timbre de manera impaciente, obviando el hecho de que había llegado media hora tarde. Cuando la puerta se abrió encontró a un enojado Yuuto Kidou que lo miraba expectante como si esperara una explicación, una que nunca llegaría, claro está.

-Es domingo, quítate esos malditos goggles- Dijo el de ojos verdes a modo de… ¿Excusa?

- No quiero, ¿Vamos o no?- respondió el de rastas cortante.

-Pues no pienso ir hasta que te quites esos goggles, te ves estúpido- Si había algo en lo que Fudou era malo, era para callarse.

-…Bueno.- Pero el de rastas en vez de quitárselos, se metió al interior de su casa, cerrando la puerta en la cara del otro, quien después de unos momentos de silencio, comenzó a golpear la puerta desaforadamente con una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba el timbre con desespero. Ante tanto ruido el de rastas volvió a abrir la puerta esperando a que el otro dijese algo.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pero vamos de una vez- Aparentemente, Akio tampoco era bueno lidiando con Kidou.

Estaban en el tren, callados, escuchando el I-pod de Fudou, muy al pesar del de rastas porque una de las cosas en la que MENOS eran compatibles eran sus gustos musicales, cuando algo atrajo la mirada del primero a través de la ventanilla que separaba un vagón de otro; un par muy conocidos a su vista entraron en el de al lado, el más bajito, con pelo plateado decía cualquier estupidez mientras el otro lo miraba embobado mientras asentía luciendo, a su parecer, un retrasado mental.

-Dios, qué gente.- pensó el amante de las bananas en voz alta observando como los inferiores de sus ex-compañeros buscaban un asiento, agradeciendo el echo de que el tuerto del peliplateado no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del de goggles en el mismo vagón, ya que de ser lo contrario lo tendría todo el maldito día pegado a ellos diciendo "Kidou, Kidou, Kidou, Kidou" arruinando sus planes por completo. Otra cosa que agradeció, fue el hecho de que el de pelo caoba que, por primera vez desde que lo conoció NO tenia la cara pintada como un idiota, sí se había dado cuenta de sus presencias y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se hicieron los idiotas; Genda distrajo a Sakuma e incluso lo dirigió hacia el otro vagón con la incoherente excusa de que entraba mucho el sol y Fudou por su parte tomó violentamente al de rastas y lo besó como si no estuvieran en el medio del tren con mucha gente ,probablemente homo fóbica, mirándolos como cuando un obeso plomero se agacha dejando ver Paris, Francia y hasta su misma infancia en su trasero; muchas madres trataron en vano de tapar los ojos a sus no tan traumados hijos, ya que cuando lo hicieron el ruido de una persona cayendo y un "¿¡Qué haces!" las interrumpió.

-Lo mismo que tú, lo que se me antoja.- Anuncia con una sonrisa triunfante, sentándose de costado mientras estiraba sus piernas abarcando todo el asiento, impidiendo que el otro se sentase, de manera desafiante. Provocando que el otro levantase la ceja sorprendido mientras asentía con una sonrisa que a cualquier persona que lo conociera hubiera llenado de terror. En voz alta y sin tacto alguno dijo:

-Baja los pies de ahí y déjame sentar o te juro por todo el sagrado porno que tengo en mi casa que te voy a coger tan fuerte que no te vas a poder sentar en un mes.- La desafiante sonrisa en el rostro de Kidou, se fue deformando a medida que escuchaba la oración, pues habría comprobado en carne propia lo en serio que podían sonar esas palabras. Por lo que flexiono sus piernas para que el otro se sentara, pero no las bajo, para mantener al otro LEJOS.

Fudou solo atino a sonreír de manera triunfante y se sentó, y despreocupadamente dijo en voz baja.-Aun así no te salvas.

Habían llegado a la estación y, cuando caminaron hacia el lugar planeado que no era ni mas ni menos que el planetario, vieron a una persona que les resultaba bastante familiar que curiosamente llevaba una cámara en la mano. El sujeto en cuestión, al divisarlos se acerco a saludarlos.

-No esperaba verlos hoy- Dijo Afuro Terumi más conocido como Aphrodi. Este se mostraba de alguna manera decepcionado, obviamente por la falta de memoria en su cámara.

-¿A quién vas a filmar hoy?- Preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-A los de siempre, Nagumo y Suzuno que van al zoológico.- Contestó el pelilargo lleno de camaradería.

-¿Al zoológico? ¡Ellos si que tienen imaginación!- Dijo sorprendido.

El de asexuada apariencia los saludó y se fue, dejando al par con el pretexto de que los iba a perder de vista. Kidou, analizando la situación, agradeció su ignorancia al no saber a qué se referían los otros dos, preguntándose de manera aislada porque parecía que esos dos se conocieran de toda la vida si el nunca los vio cruzar palabra alguna.

Una vez que llegaron al planetario, se ubicaron en las sillas del mini cine y la función sobre el inicio del universo dio comienzo, pasaron unos veinte minutos (que para Fudou habían sido eternos) para que el castaño comenzase a molestar; primero moviendo los pies como si estuviese tocando una batería, luego removiéndose en el asiento, sacándose el abrigo que llevaba quedando únicamente con una camisa sin mangas, golpeando y molestando a todo el que estuviese a su lado en el proceso.

-Pareces un niño de ocho años, quédate quieto.- Dijo su compañero de rastas, ya cansado de su actitud y lleno de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de muchos dirigidas hacia su dirección.

-No quiero, además…¿Cuánto falta para que termine? Me aburro.

-…- Suspiró largamente pensando el error garrafal que había cometido de haber arrastrar al castaño a un lugar que requería completo y absoluto silencio.- Por lo menos cállate.- En ese instante a Fudou se le prendió la tan llamada lamparita, por lo que sonrió descaradamente y se bajo el cierre de su pantalón, acomodándose en el asiento de manera que su cabeza se apoyara en el respaldo, como si estuviera interesado en las putas estrellas, pero sin quitar la vista del de rastas.

-Entonces… cállame- Dijo sin más.

Kidou no sabia que hacer; pensó en levantarse e irse, fingiendo que no lo conocía, golpearlo, o complacerlo. Por muy degenerado que suene, optó por lo tercero ya que temía las consecuencias que las otras dos opciones conllevaban. Por ende terminó metiendo la mano entre las piernas del otro arrimando disimuladamente su cuerpo al del otro, para que no se notase (demasiado) lo que estaba a punto de hacer, agradeciendo lo alta que era la banda sonora y lo alta que sonaba la voz del locutor, echo una mirada rápida a su alrededor comprobando de que nadie lo estuviese mirando y, maldiciendo empezó a masturbarlo.

Al principio las cosas iban bien, había logrado su cometido, que el otro se callase, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, sentía como el otro temblaba levemente y lanzaba ligeros suspiros, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la cual se derrumbo por completo cuando escucho un gemido que inundo el silencio de cinco segundos que había echo el narrador y el conveniente oscurecimiento de la pantalla que sirvió, no solo para que nadie se diera cuenta de la proveniencia del gemido, sino que también fue aprovechado por el de rastas, que salió corriendo cual una ráfaga de viento.

El castaño abandonado, sorprendido por la desfachatez del otro de dejarlo en ese estado; se acomodo la ropa y se levantó persiguiendo al otro echo una furia con el cierre del pantalón sin cerrar; porque nadie dejaba a Fudou Akio sexualmente frustrado, NADIE.

El de rastas se dirigía hacia la salida, con la esperanza de poder salir vivo de ese calvario cuando una temblorosa mano le apretó el hombro con fuerza y escuchó una seca voz susurrándole en el oído "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Yuuto Kidou supo que la había cagado, hasta el fondo.

Fue llevado por su verdugo hacia el baño (en el cual coloco un cartel de "en mantenimiento") que parecía ser el destino de su mortal sentencia. Cuando el otro cerro la puerta, bloqueándola con un trapeador del lado de adentro, quitó sus goggles arrojándolos al tacho de basura mientras desataba su cabello. En ese momento Kidou supo que no había escapatoria.

El de orgullo herido tenia tan herido este que no espero ni un segundo para bajarle los pantalones de un tirón. Dio vuelta al otro y, sin importarle qué, estampo su cara contra la pared, comenzando a lamer su entrada. Era apresurado pensarán, pero ya los quisiera ver Fudou con una Excalibur entre las piernas. Kidou odiaba ser preparado de esa forma, (bah, de todas las formas) pero el otro estaba tan enojado que si decía algo terminaría sin poder siquiera caminar por los siguientes días, pese a eso tenia que morderse los nudillos para no gemir sintiendo la necesidad de aferrarse a algo para no caerse, ya que tanto sus rodillas como su cuerpo temblaban notoriamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el otro, dejara lo que estaba haciendo para sostenerlo de las caderas y acomodar toda la longitud de su miembro entre sus nalgas, entrando sin lentitud ni cuidado. El de rastas sentía como estaba siendo duramente penetrado, como su espalda era mordida por el otro, como su vista comenzaba a nublarse, como el placer se entremezclaba con el dolor intensificando las sensaciones, el como su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo solo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta había eyaculado en la pared, haciendo que el otro, por inercia hiciera lo mismo.

Fudou salio de su interior con la misma rapidez con la que entró, se acomodó su ropa y tomando su mochila lo dejo tirado cual ramera de calle, recordándole mucho a la primera vez que lo hicieron. Con la diferencia de que esta vez no había alcohol de por medio. Se levantó como pudo sintiendo unas puntadas de inaguantable dolor acompañadas de unas gotas que le resbalaban por los muslos y maldijo porque por lo menos antes el dolor era placentero pero ahora el dolor solo era eso…dolor.

Dolorido y acongojado, salio del baño dirigiéndose nuevamente a la salida, esta vez de manera exitosa; realmente quería golpear a ese sujeto. ¿Por qué siempre era él el que tenia que ceder?, si no lo hacía el otro se enojaba y lo trataba como algún objeto descartable y, para colmo, se iba dejándolo a su suerte. Todo eso pensaba cuando, ya en la salida notó a cierta persona esperándolo en la puerta mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. No pudo evitar su sorpresa y, por un momento se sintió bien, como si no hubiera sido usado, pero luego reevaluó la situación y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo importante: nunca, pero nunca lo hacían menos de 2 veces. Por lo que imagino que la causa por la que el otro lo estaba esperando se debía a que tenia la intención de seguirlo en su casa. Entonces suspiró, simplemente pensando que Fudou no tenia remedio.

Sorprendentemente, en el camino de regreso, el de ojos verdes se había comportado bastante bien, le paso la mano por el hombro, mientras iba callado, fumando despreocupadamente; el de ojos rojos tampoco dijo nada, aceptando las no tan comunes "disculpas", porque si había algo que Kidou había aprendido con el tiempo, era que Fudou nunca pedía perdón. Simplemente decía todo lo que tenia que decir no diciendo nada, la mano en su hombro era un extra.

-y…. la seguimos? –Dijo acorralándolo contra la puerta de su casa una vez que estaban allí. El de rastas no dijo nada, solo sonrió mirando al piso y abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar, pensando en que él tampoco tenia remedio.

Lo que había empezado como un hermoso y tranquilo día en la vida de Genda Koujirou se había transformado en un para nada bonito día de mierda. Para empezar se había cruzado con un par que NO quería ver ese día en el tren (porque el no quería ver a nadie que no fuera Sakuma, por lo menos ese domingo). De colmo ese par no había tenido mejor idea que seleccionar el mismo destino que ellos: el planetario; al verlos intentó alejarse lo mas que pudo de ellos, para que su amigo no convierta ambas salidas en una cita grupal. Aunque en su caso eso no podría llamarse "cita" porque ellos no eran mas que amigos, muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, lo que más le había perturbado, fue el echo de que vio cómo su ex compañero y capitán del teikoku le estaba haciendo una paja a otro ex compañero de él; sentados entre una dulce pareja de ancianos y una feliz familia con niños. Si ya sentía vergüenza ajena, no pudo sentirse peor cuando escucho un gemido, y vio al de goggles salir disparado como una bala para que luego el de ojos verdes lo persiguiera con el pantalón abierto.

Quería contarle todo a Sakuma, de hecho hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para que el de parche desistiera de intentar algo con el de goggles, pero todos sabemos que Genda es un buen tipo que no mata ni a una mosca; por ende mas bueno que el pan y pasó por alto el hecho, sabiendo que no los iba a volver a cruzar.

Pese a eso pudo disfrutar lo que le quedaba del día junto a su amigo, tratando de, por un lado, no pensar en lo bizarro que había sido su día, por el otro, pensando en lo mal que se sentiría Sakuma al saber que su tan admirado Kidou recibía en vez de dar.

No había echo nada para confesarle sus sentimiento a su amigo, había visto algo perturbador que quedaría grabado en su memoria por los siguientes días y, una vez mas, había recapacitado en lo inútil que era de no poder ser lo que su amigo necesitaba, pero entonces lo ve reír y todo pensamiento negativo se disipa, haciendo que ría junto con el.

_Con esto terminamos el capítulo 4, aclaramos en un momento que a partir del próximo capítulo esto se va a tornar más feo de lo que aún es, por lo que vamos a pasar a Rate M (tendríamos que haberlo pasado antes, pero por alguna razón, nadie lee el Rated M, asi que no lo cambiamos, no por ser retrógradas o retrasadas mentales, sino porque sabíamos no lo leerían la cantidad de personas que nos están leyendo ahora.)_

_Por cierto una cosita más a partir de este capi, busquen que vamos a publicar fics que tienen correlatividad con este, vamos a hacer de todo un poco. El que viene con este capi se llama La Mala Educación y por supuesto, es rated M, búsquenlo no más :3_

_GRACIAS, MUCHAS gracias por leer!_

_Reviews? :3_


	5. Cosas que no Todos Queremos Saber

_Notas de Autoras: bueno esta ves esta __Xanxus al habla desde la casa de Chibi, espero que disfruten el capitulo de la misma manera que nosotras al escribirlo, y si no les gusta el suicidio es una buena opción 8DDDD _

Era otra tranquila mañana en la secundaria Raimon, claro que sin mencionar que sobre uno de los grandes árboles del campo de deporte se encontraba Kabeyama bien sujeto a una de sus ramas, con una expresión de terror mirando hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba su mayor y reciente pesadilla. Preocupados, sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron solo para escuchar una dulce y melodiosa voz gritando:

- ¡Kabeyamaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Baja de ahí! Kabeyamaaaaaaa- decía una pequeña una chica que no debía medir mas de metro y medio, de tez pálida, ojos marrones y cabello rubio corto mientras con un palo trataba de bajar al asustado chico como si de un gatito se tratase.

Si casi la totalidad del equipo no fuera homosexual hubieran pensado que era medianamente linda, pero afortunadamente lo eran así que no lo pensaron. Se acercaron a la chica y le preguntaron que ocurría. Esta los miro y después de unos segundos de silencio siguió tratando de bajar a Kabeyama ignorándolos como si estos no existiesen, por lo que no tuvieron mas opción que dejar al pobre que tan desesperadamente pedía auxilio ahí arriba y fueron al interior de la escuela en cuanto escucharon el timbre de entrada.

A medida que fueron entrando, se acomodaron en sus respectivas aulas sentándose en sus asientos, cuando el profesor noto la ausencia de un alumno. Uno que en ese momento no se encontraba pero que media hora después llegaría con la mirada algo lejana, unas ligeras ojeras en sus ojos, algo rojos; como si no hubiera dormido bien. Fudou Akio entro al salón de clases pidiendo PERDÓN por su tardanza porque según él se quedo dormido, a lo que el profesor que vio en esa actitud un signo apocalíptico, le dijo que se sentara. El que aparentemente padecía de insomnio se sentó en su lugar, y por primera vez se quedo mirando al profesor como si realmente estuviera escuchando su explicación.

Por otro lado un muy aburrido Shuuya Goenji trataba de entretenerse mirando por un espejo a la persona sentada a su espalda, quien en ese momento estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y se lo paso por encima del hombro de manera muy discreta.

"_¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"-_ decía la nota que mostraba una prolija y limpia caligrafía, se apuro a escribir y a devolverle el cuaderno

"No, a menos que se te ocurra algo"- a través del espejo pudo ver como el otro sonreía mientras escribía

"_Pues resulta que tendré la casa para mi solo por un par de días, ¿por qué no vienes hoy a entretenerme?"_- casi se atraganta de la sorpresa pero no pudo evitar responder aparentando tranquilidad aunque en el fondo estaba sudando como un loco

"Suena interesante, supongo que no te molesta si no hacemos los deberes, ¿verdad?"

"_Yo solo te hice una __invitación, puedes hacer de ella lo que quieras"_

"Y así lo haré. Te espero en la puerta después de la practica." Ya no estaba aburrido, ahora estaba impaciente contando las horas minutos y segundos que quedaban para que terminasen las clases y maldiciendo el hecho de que recién eran las diez y media de la mañana. Ese si que seria un día largo para Shuuya Goenji.

Pero afortunadamente para otros ese día se haría increíblemente corto; había sonado la campana del primer receso cuando dos muchachos se encontraron en la sala de computación aprovechando que esta siempre se encontraba vacía o al menos solía estar, ya que se encontraron a Megane quien al verlos desconecto la computadora que estaba usando y se fue del lugar dándoles una excusa muy poco creíble incluso para si mismo, luciendo como un completo paranoico. El de anteojos era raro así que no le prestaron atención; se sentaron en uno de los ordenadores y buscaron en Google la palabra "homosexual" consiguiendo nada mas que teoría religiosa sobre esta "enfermedad" o sea, nada que les interesase, ya que solo querían informarse sobre como lo hacían entre hombres y que mejor que la Internet para recolectar datos útiles. Por lo que decidieron esta vez ir un poco mas a fondo y teclearon las palabras "sexo gay", casi arrepintiéndose en el acto, _casi._

Miles y miles de paginas se hicieron presente cuando hicieron "_click_", y al no saber por donde empezar la investigación decidieron entrar a una Pág. en particular, una que les llamo la atención por lo popular y reciente que era, la clickearon solo por curiosidad y cuando vieron que, como imagen principal estaba cierto rubio pelilargo rodeado de hombres en una cama, quisieron cerrarla. Si, solo quisieron ya que cuando vieron los nombres de las secciones, no resistieron la tentación y cedieron ante ella sin dudarlo siquiera. En una de las secciones habían videos cuyos protagonistas eran sus compañeros de equipo, los estrategas Fudou Akio y Yuuto Kidou, haciendo cosas que a cualquier persona normal perturbaría en lugares públicos, en su mayoría baños; su sorpresa fue aun mayor (si es que eso era posible) cuando se encontraron con la sección de los tranquilos y para nada llamativos Handa y Max, un par con los que jamás de los jamases se hubieran imaginado que encontrarían haciendo esa clase de cosas, entre otras secciones con conocidos suyos. Nunca volverían a ver a sus compañeros de la misma forma, eso seguro.

No es que quisieran invadir la privacidad de sus compañeros, ya que ninguno parecía saber que estaban siendo filmados (a excepción de Fudou que en uno de los videos saludo a la cámara para luego seguir con lo suyo) pero era importante saber e informarse de que iba eso. Y ahí estaban muy ensimismados mirando un video Voyeur porno gay cuyos protagonistas eran Gazelle y Burn cuando la puerta de la sala de computación se abrió, dejando entrar a unos sorprendidos Kazemaru y Goenji, por lo que Fubuki se paro tapando la pantalla mientras Tachimukai desenchufaba la computadora con una increíble velocidad y después de dar una excusa CASI tan poco creíble como la de Megane, se fueron del lugar dejando a los otros dos perplejos, pensando en lo raro que eran.

Puesto que la recolecta de información se vio interrumpida, decidieron adquirir ayuda profesional. Por lo que ahí se encontraban, en un salón con diplomas encuadrados empapelando todas las paredes denotando una gran experiencia en el campo de la sexología; sentados en un enorme sillón digno de un film clásico, frente a ellos estaba una silla en la cual se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el llamado profesional que los asistiría, como no podría ser de otra manera en este fic, es obvio que dicho profesional era Afuro Terumi.

-Díganme, ¿A qué les debo el honor de la visita?.- Preguntó el rubio, el cual vestía un traje, unos lentes sin vidrio ni aumento, empeñándose en mostrar una imagen seria.

-Bueno.- comenzó el peligris.- Yo tengo un amigo, que tiene un amigo, que tiene un hermano que se llama….F..S…¡Atsuya!.- Dijo haciendo una larga pausa tratando de inventar lo siguiente que diría. – Y este, después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo…Sobretodo todo esfuerzo.- Dijo estas últimas palabras con un deje de molestia.- De parte de Atsuya, para que su novio. No, su…"algo", se convirtiese en "algo" más.-El rubio lo miró sorbiendo sonoramente una taza de café que había acabado de conseguir de solo Dios sabe dónde.- La cuestión es que la relación de ellos no va más allá de un beso, comenzado por Atsuya por supuesto y al parecer su pareja, que se llama…som…som..brero.- Explicó ante la ceja levantada del profesional.-parece no entender que Atsuya quiere llegar a segunda base…Digo, ni siquiera llegamos…LLEGÓ.- agregó precipitadamente.- a primera base.

-Bien, ¿y tú?.- Señaló con la mirada a Tachimukai quien se mostraba muy nervioso aunque ni había abierto la boca.- Puedes usar estos dos muñecos.- Le pasa dos muñecos Ken desnudos con confidencia.- Tu ayudarán a graficar mejor tu situación y tus…emociones contenidas.

-Bueno…-El castaño miro para todos lados antes de tomar los muñecos con las manos, una vez que lo hizo trató de representar la escena o su relación con cierto pelirrosa.- Bueno, este es.- dijo señalando uno de los muñecos mientras su mano y voz temblaban al unísono.- …heee este es hee Yuuk…¡KANDA!.- Dijo estrechando dicho muñeco para luego levantar el otro.- Y este es hee T…Ts..Ts…¡TIFÓN!.- Agregó apresuradamente haciendo que su compañero de al lado se cayera del sillón ante tan violenta y, por demás estúpida, reacción. – La cuestión es que Yuu Kanda y Tifón, siempre tuvieron una amistad muy , he, cercana. Eso llego a confundir a Kanda, haciendo que lo último que sintiera fuese amistad, y por su parte cuando juntó valor suficiente se le confesó a tsuna…Tifón.- Movía los muñecos frenéticamente como si tratase de explicar de dónde venían bebés, o más precisamente, como era un choque compulsivo entre ambos muñecos. Ante la inmutable expresión del rubio que sorbía su taza café una y otra vez, sonoramente.- Pero a pesar de haber pasado un año, Tifón nunca trató de besarm….a Kanda.- Agregó lo último con una fingida tos, cesando el movimiento de los muñecos a la fuerza, ay que el rubio se los arrebató al ver qué tan deformados los estaba dejando.

-Entonces….- Sorbe un poco de la taza.- Lo que deben hacer ustedes, o más bien sus amigos.- Sorbe nuevamente.- Deberían intentar seducir a sus parejas, yo le llamaría un pequeño empujoncito.- añadió con ternura, sorbiendo.- Es como dice el dicho: Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, pues que vaya Mahoma a la montaña…-Dice orgulloso, sorbiendo de nuevo.

-He…No era al revés?.- Agrega el de ojos grises algo confundido.

Aphrodi ante tal "agresión" a su profesionalismo, se quita los lentes serenamente dejándolos sobre su escritorio y, encolerizado dijo.- ¿Quién está usando el traje, quién usa los lentes y quién sorbe de la taza?.- Miró fijamente a ambos personajes los cuales se tensaron, arrepintiéndose de no haber consultado con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Tú.- contestaron al unísono.

-Eso pensé.- Sonrió volviéndose a poner los lentes y sorbiendo de la taza de nuevo.- Ahora si me disculpan, su turno terminó y yo tengo unas cámaras ocultas que poner en ciertos baños.- Dijo sorbiendo por última vez frente a ellos, una taza, que desde hacía más de media hora, estaba completamente vacía. Demostrando lo difícil que es ser profesional.

Por otro lado, un peliazul se dirigía contento a su casillero desde su clase, charlando con cierto chico de piel morena. Atrayendo así varios tipos de miradas, eran muchos tipos y Kazemaru no sabía bien qué hacer con ellos, ya que todos iban dirigidos a él. Pero no hizo caso y siguió hablando coquetamente sobre los planes después de clases que tenía junto al chico. Cuando fueron bajando las escaleras un grupo de chicas pasó a su lado y una en particular que le dedicó al principio una mirada llena de veneno le puso el pie, haciendo que este cayera por las escaleras, lastimándose su labio que comenzó a sangrar ligeramente. Cuando se levantó con ayuda del goleador de fuego pudo observar como las chicas se alejaron divertidas y al mismo tiempo rencorosas, al verlos tan íntimos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Preguntó el delantero preocupado por el estado del otro.

Kazemaru quiso decir algo, pero no iba a dejar que algo tan trivial arruinase los planes de esa tarde. Por lo que sonriendo le respondió.- No fue más que un accidente. – Tranquilamente le sujetó la mano a Goenji y le pidió que lo acompañase a la enfermería por un poco de alcohol, a lo que el moreno se negó ya que su intención era curarlo él mismo, salteándose la práctica, en su casa.

Cuando Fudou se encontró totalmente despierto quiso ir al cielo y patearle el culo a todos los dioses existentes, ya que el día anterior había jurado que había tirado los goggles de su...compañero al tacho de basura del baño del planetario. Y lo que él quería saber, era por qué demonios los tenía puestos ese día, luciendo igual de idiota que siempre. Misterios del universo dicen, Fudou Akio lo veía solo como una excusa para que los dioses se cagasen en él.

Por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un rubio pelilargo hablando por su celular, sorbiendo su aún vacía taza de café.- Kageyama-san, necesitaré que envíe más dvd's para grabar los videos.- Sonrió mientras escuchaba lo que decía respondía la voz del otro lado.- Justamente hoy tengo un nuevo video de Kidou siendo follando en el escritorio del director, estoy seguro que haremos mucho dinero con él.- Oyó la respuesta del otro.- Sí, por supuesto, diez copias para usted como siempre.- Sonrió y cortó la llamada, dando un sorbido final a su taza de café, porque como bien dijimos anteriormente ¿Quién dijo que lucir profesional era fácil?

_Notas finales: hemos estado recibiendo quejas sobre este fanfic y déjenos decirle que no sentimos tan pero tan ofendidas que en unos días ya posteamos el capitulo 6_


	6. Monólogo del Mono

Hace ya mas de un mes que publicamos este fic con el objetivo de romper de romper con todo lo que veníamos leyendo de inazuma eleven en , obviamente sin desmerecer el trabajo ajeno. Porque seamos sinceros, ¿Qué otro fanfic en esta sección es tan poco agradable como el nuestro? Tan desagradable que ha logrado tanto seguidores (que los amamos) como enemigos (que los amamos aún mas). Pero pese a todo los reviews y apoyo que recibimos, nos siguen llegando comentarios negativos sobre como estamos arruinando la perfecta imagen que tienen algunos de Inazuma 11, tan perfecta que aparentemente no pueden soportar el hecho de que los personajes (con un carácter casi intacto con respecto al original) se hagan pajas y forniquen como si fueran conejos. A esas personas que prefieren el anonimato por falta de testículos u ovarios con un aparente miedo de que salgamos de la pantalla con un cañón gattlin y le llenemos el estomago de plomo, déjennos decirles: lograron su cometido. Al quinto capítulo ya estamos más que cansadas de leer este tipo de cosas y lamentamos decir que el fic no solo no será continuado sino que también será borrado en breve.

¡El día que los que carezcan de pelotas dejen el anonimato! Sí claro, como si nosotras nos interesase lo que un puñado de retardados tuviera que decir, porque puede que tengamos una naturaleza algo retorcida y hasta perversa y también que nos odien por humanizar a los personajes (porque hasta estos van al baño), pero a nosotras (chibi-seras y pervert-fairy) nos importa un reverendo carajo, llegando al punto donde les jugamos esta broma que lamentablemente es tan irreal como la virginidad de Fudou y lamentamos que los que nos siguen también tuvieran que caer, pero no solo vamos a seguir con el fic sino que ya estamos posteando el siguiente capítulo, así que tanto enemigos como amigos espero que disfruten leerlo así como nosotras escribirlo sin que nos importe una reverenda mierda las opiniones anónimas negativas que ni siquiera son criticas. Por ende, vamos a seguir poniendo a los personajes en ridículo y hacer las situaciones aun mas delirantes, porque como bien dijimos aun no vieron NADA.

Sin más! ENJOY 8D


	7. Baseball y Tachuelas

_AHORA SI, capítulo 6, perdonen pero realmente fue trabajoso este capi, porque como lo hicimos en la noche del finde, no estabamos muy cuerdas, asi que el beteo tardo más de lo que debía! xDU ahora sí~_

_Disclaimer: No, Inazuma Eleven no es nuestro blablabla Level 5 blabalbla tiene los derechos, etc etc._

Era otra mañana para nada tranquila en la vida de Kabeyama. Porque como venía ocurriendo desde hacia unos días; se levantaba con normalidad, se duchaba y desayunaba su tonelada diaria de arroz, todo lo que hacia cualquier persona normal, pero camino a su escuela, siempre encontraba a la misma amenaza. Una chica bajita, rubia y de ojos marrones le esperaba a unas pocas calles de su destino con un bate de base ball en manos. Hasta ahí nada anormal, pero que la chica comenzase a seguirlo demasiado cerca, hablar de qué tan lindos y fuertes serian sus hijos y sobre la excitante y extrema luna de miel que iban a tener escalando los Alpes y luchando contra osos, hacía que Kabeyama tomara cierta distancia, por lo que la chica apresuraba su paso cada vez más, terminando en una absurda persecución (para todo aquel que lo viese) de un enorme y a la vista imponente muchacho huyendo como rata de una aparentemente inofensiva y linda chica que lo perseguía con un bate. ¿Quién no quisiera una vida así?.

En cambio para cierto chico de rastas, fue una mañana calma en la cual entró a su salón con la puntualidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. No podíamos decir lo mismo de cierto chico con singular cabello que llegaba tan tarde que cuando entró al aula no había nadie, siendo que todos estaban en clases de deportes. El impuntual decidió saltearse los deportes, ya que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era ver a Yuuto Kidou sudado y jadeando por el cansancio, así que simplemente se sentó a fumarse un cigarro y a leer una recopilación de los verdaderos cuentos de hadas; esos que terminan con los protagonistas muertos, asados o matando a las brujas tirándolas a un horno.

Por otra parte un grito desgarrador proveniente del vestidor llamo la atención de muchos, Kazemaru Ichirouta se quitó sus zapatillas como si estas ardiesen, encontrándose con que sus pies sangraban y que tenían prendidos a la epidermis unas brillantes y puntiagudas tachuelas; cuales costaron mucho trabajo a la enfermera de quitar. La dulce mujer le dio el parte, diciéndole, con una sonrisa llena de lástima, que no podría realizar las prácticas por las siguientes dos semanas. El peliazul asintió con decepción, maldiciendo a las posibles causantes de esa inmadura jugarreta, porque el como bien sabemos él no es estúpido y le bastó con esa pequeña broma para darse cuenta del motivo y conexión que tenía con el accidente del día anterior. Evidentemente, el sexo femenino de su escuela quería evitar a toda costa que se acercara a Goenji, y su "agradable" reputación no ayudaba en nada.

Y ahí estaba Yuuki Tchimukai, desde la sombra que le proporcionaba un árbol, almorzando como cualquier otro estudiante, con la diferencia que desde el día anterior no había otra cosa en su mente que el cómo lograr tener sexo homosexual con Tsunami Jousuke. Deduciendo que al igual que el baseball para hacer una entrada hay que ir llenando las cuatro bases y, desafortunadamente, él no había siquiera bateado la primera bola. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando cierta persona cuyo cabello parecía una palmera se sentó a su lado con un par de jugos y una sonrisa en rostro, ofreciéndole uno.

Olvidándose de el hecho de que estaban en medio de la escuela, por ende un lugar público dónde cualquiera podría verlos; se acercó un poco al pelirosa de manera disimulada para poner en marcha. Algo de su plan, aún no sabía bien qué, pero el hecho es que sabia que era algo importante.

Maravillado por la tranquilidad y belleza de ese día. Sin mencionar la falta de una mirada o mano en su culo, Yuuto Kidou ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaba su "algo", ya que seguramente se había echo la rata, porque de haber ido a la escuela NO había manera alguna de que faltase a la clase de gimnasia, porque era donde más se aprovechaba de él para meter mano disimuladamente, cosa que es ese momento no extrañaba. Pero se molestó al ver que su suposición era totalmente errónea. El castaño sí había asistido a clases y no solo eso, ni siquiera lo había saludado. Comenzó a sentirse paranoico cuando, en la hora del almuerzo, no lo buscó para su mamada diaria, sino que lo encontró en el salón almorzando nada más que un jugo, luciendo algo pensativo. No es que lo molestase tampoco el hecho de que no le dirigiera la palabra en toda la mañana, no, porque de hecho lo que menos hacían cuando estaban juntos era hablar… Ok, ya estaba pensando en cosas raras. Se suponía que debería sentirse agradecido al no estar siendo sexualmente acosado, pero por alguna razón se sentía necesitado y algo preocupado, como si su relación con el castaño estuviese terminando…

-LA PUTA MADRE!- gritó de repente olvidándose de que estaba en el medio de la clase de matemáticas. Automáticamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos, al ver como tanto el profesor como los alumnos lo miraban con la boca abierta, sorprendidos ante tal atrocidad: el intachable Yuuto Kidou había maldecido.- Es que…- miraba hacia el techo como si este le fuera a dar una solución para arreglar aquello.- ¡No entendía el ejercicio!- el profesor dejó caer la tiza shockeado mientras el resto de la clase hablaban entre ellos, asustados, sin quitarle la vista de encima. El de rastas giró la vista disimuladamente hacia el costado, donde estaba el único personaje que no lo estaba mirando, que no era otro que Fudou Akio, fue entonces que profirió un sonoro.- CARAJO!- logrando que la clase, esta vez, enmudeciera totalmente, traumatizados ante tal señal apocalíptica- Es que…¡No lo veía bien!- Dijo en el mismo tono en el que gritaba, haciendo que sus compañeros y profesor comenzasen a pensar que tantos años de usar goggles lo estaban volviendo estúpido y, por sobre todo, ciego, ya que se sentaba en la primera fila, al frente de todo.

Un mes había pasado, sin muchos cambios para desgracia de Tachimukai, que quería tirarse del edificio mas cercano, o, si era posible, tirar a su pareja en todo caso, porque una cosa era ir lentamente, a paso de tortuga, pero otra muy distinta era moverse a la misma velocidad que un plankton (Y eso era decir mucho). Parecía que el de pelos rosados no entendía para nada sus intenciones, y eso le molestaba, por lo que, sin pensarlo y en medio, de un pasillo se dirigió a Tsunami, lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y choco sus caras como si estas fueran una replica de aquellos muñecos Ken que le había dado el profesional, sorbedor de tazas vacías de café, Afuro Terumi. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, quiso darse a la fuga como si fuera Jim Carrey gritando "I LOVE YOU PHILLIP MORRIS!". Sí, solo quiso, ya que ante tal intento fallido de cercanía hizo que el de piel morena lo tomase del brazo con fuerza y lo atrajese hacia sí, juntando sus labios en un propiamente dicho beso, esos que uno suele ver en las películas románticas, tan lleno de ansiedad y necesidad por ambas partes, que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, logrando que sus pulmones se pusieran en huelga.

Por otro lado las cosas no iban tan bien para Kazemaru, quien salio del baño asqueado por el hecho de que todas sus pertenencias (mochila, libros) estuviesen atascados en uno de los inodoros, suspiró con molestia ya que ese no había sido un buen mes para él. Desde anónimas amenazas escritas, hasta bromas pesadas, como que, al salir de las duchas luego de la clase de gimnasia, en toalla, se encontrase con la sorpresa de que su ropa, no solo no estuviese en su casillero; sino que esta decoraba el mástil de la escuela. Cualquier persona cuerda estaría al borde de los nervios, pero si Goenji estaba cerca todo lo malo importaba poco, por lo que solo reprimía su enfado y concentraba toda su atención en el de piel morena para sentirse mejor, aún si eso hacia que las bromas y amenazas se volvieran mas frecuentes y turbias.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Goenji al ver como el pelilargo salía del baño con una cara llena de disgusto.

-¡No!- Hizo una pausa para pensar en algo creíble- solo que perdí mi bolso y llevo buscándolo hace más de dos horas, así que supongo que tendré que ir de compras.

Si, había mentido, pero no podemos culpar a Kazemaru ni a su miserable vida escolar, no. Porque después de todo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que el goleador de fuego generase problemas (y homicidios) porque si algo había aprendido en este tiempo, era que Goenji podía aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Aún recuerda como un estudiante cualquiera (con uno de los que se había acostado tiempo atrás) le palmeó el trasero diciéndole muy amistosamente algo como "¡Hey, Hace tanto que no cogemos!". Grave error, ya que según cuentan los rumores, el chico, ahora en muletas, pidió la transferencia a otra escuela, una que quedaba en la otra punta de Inazuma Town; aunque él sabía un poco más que lo otros y fue testigo de cómo el goleador no solo casi lo deja paralítico a pelotazos, sino que también lo golpeo tanto y tan fuerte, que cuando le preguntaron a la victima qué le había ocurrido, llorando respondió que se había caído por las escaleras. Por eso y por varios ejemplos más, Kazemaru hacía votos de silencio; sin contar que lo que menos quería era que el moreno mismo le dé razones para no estar con este.

-…Bueno.- Dijo entonces Goenji rompiendo el flash back del pelilargo- Entonces te acompaño.

Y pasando un brazo alrededor del ex corredor se fueron de ahí, dejando de lado a unos pobres útiles escolares que flotaban con nostalgia en las aguas de un inodoro.

Treinta días habían pasado y si había alguien que NO la había pasado bien durante ese jodido mes, era Yuuto Kidou que ahora sabia lo que era estar sexualmente frustrado. Había probado incontables tácticas para que Fudou le diera siquiera la hora, hasta un día fue la escuela sin goggles, haciendo que el otro, simplemente se levantara de su asiento y se fuera de la escuela como si eso lo hubiese ofendido. Sí, había conseguido un club de fans ese día, pero no era lo que él quería. Más allá del sexo, que extrañamente no era lo que más extrañaba; porque de echo lo que más quería era que el otro lo molestase o lo insultase o ,simplemente lo mirase, pero mientras mas intentaba mas lo alejaba, como si se hubiese contagiado piojos, la peste, SIDA o algo así.

Entonces, lo que el entristecido Yuuto Kidou pensaba, era por qué demonios de un día para el otro ese "algo" que tenía con Fudou se había esfumado cual niebla al mediodía; haciéndole pensar sin parar que quizá se había aburrido de el y había encontrado a alguien nuevo. Cosa que solía hacer el otro antes de que tuviesen algo. Finalmente, un día, volviendo de la escuela, se lo encontró caminando en dirección opuesta de el, y cuando estuvo a su lado por un segundo, en el momento en que se cruzaron (sin mirarse siquiera), escuchó una pequeña e inaudible risita y un "mañana vas a ver" pero fue tan pero tan bajo que creyó habérselo imaginado, volteando a ver al otro, que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Al fin. Después de exactamente treinta y un días, se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, fue corriendo hacia su baño y se hizo una paja en la ducha con toda la felicidad del mundo; extrañando ese sentimiento, una vez que terminó se cambio y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela bastante feliz, de manera muy poco digna para tratarse de su persona. Pero no podemos culparlo, no; no cuando se esta un mes sin poder fornicar, ni siquiera poder masturbarse y tener que comer cosas dignas de un bebe u anciano, para colmo su "algo" no hacía más que provocarlo, llegando al punto de querer cortársela. Sobretodo cuando un día tuvo el descaro de aparecerse sin esos malditos y malparidos goggles que tanto odiaba. Pero ya no importaba, todo ese esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Y entonces lo vio, tan pulcro como siempre a pesar sus rastas y esos espantosos goggles. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar hacia el establecimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo sin dirigirle la palabra al primer callejón vacío que encontró, cuando se le quiso abalanzar encima, con toda la furia y frustración acumulada de treinta días, el otro lo detuvo y con el ceño fruncido y con actitud tele novelesca le dijo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?- preguntó como si sus acciones no tuviesen sentido. A ver si entendía: no lo habían echo durante un mes y ¿El otro se pone a hablar como si fuera una mujer? Eso tenía aún menos sentido. Por lo que, con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz respondió:

-Quiero meter mi lengua en tu boca- hablo muy rápido, intentando nuevamente acercarse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-En serio, ¿Qué crees que haces?- Fudou giro los ojos, se quedo unos segundos estático y aprisionando las manos del otro se le abalanzó, esta vez logrando su objetivo, porque ya tendría tiempo para esa actitud de mujer con período mas tarde.

Al principio el otro se resistió, pero no pudo contra Fudou ni contra sí mismo, realmente extrañaba esa molesta desfachatez; relajó sus músculos y se rindió ante el otro, abriendo la boca, permitiendo que el otro entrara, pero enseguida notó algo raro, había un cierto elemento en discordia, este era frió e hizo que se estremeciera. Fue entonces que se volvió a separar pero esta vez de la sorpresa.

Fudou solo le sonrió y como respuesta sacó la lengua, develando un brillante y largo piercin; Kidou no sabia si volver a besarlo o golpearlo, pero en vista de cómo cuadraba ese elemento en el comportamiento del otro y de lo necesitado que estaba. Simplemente lo atrajo de la camisa, para sorpresa del otro y lo besó, introduciendo su lengua y jugueteando con el extraño nuevo elemento, al principio lo sentía raro, pero por alguna razón lo hacía sentirse más excitado. Sus acciones eran prácticamente involuntarias y sentía algo desesperante el no sentir del todo la lengua del otro, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire el de rastas tomó al piercing con sus dientes, mordiéndolo. Para luego abrir la boca lentamente y dejar que el adorno volviese del todo a la lengua de su dueño.

-No tienes idea de cómo me calentó lo que acabas de hacer- Le dijo en un susurro, muy cerca del rostro- Hoy no hay escuela, para ninguno de los dos- sentenció arrastrando al otro a su vacía casa, esperando a ver la reacción del de rastas en cuanto le mostrase la otra sorpresita que tenía preparada.

Los chicos buenos que SÍ fueron a la escuela, tuvieron otro comienzo. Por un lado se encontraba Tachimukai que durante el primer receso busco al peligris para contarle las buenas nuevas como si Japón hubiese ganado el mundial; cosa que no pasó, ni va a pasar (nunca).

-¡Geniaaaaaaaaal!- dijo el inocente asesino de osos, quien también estaba algo frustrado por el no avance en su relación con el pelirosa. Por lo tanto descargo todo su veneno con el pobre Tachimukai, que no tenía la culpa de que su pareja fuese un retrasado mental.- Ahora estamos empatados, y solo nos faltan tres bases mas.- Sonrió dulcemente, mientras la sonrisa llena de felicidad del arquero de repuesto se desdibujaba y se transformaba en una ola de depresión. Fubuki cuando quería podía ser realmente cruel.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando dos chicos salían de una tienda cargados de bolsas. Mientras caminaban el de pelo largo le agradeció al otro el haberlo acompañado, el de pelos parados solo le sonrió y se detuvo mientras buscaba algo en su pantalón, haciendo que el otro se detuviera también a esperarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeñas bolsas y le tendió una al mas bajo, este la abrió y se encontró con un lindo llavero de una pelota de fútbol. Luego se dio cuenta de que Goenji tenía el mismo, y ambos lo colgaron en el cierre de su mochila. Kazemaru le sonrió agradecido, el otro simplemente le dio un beso en plena calle, aceptando su agradecimiento. Más tarde ese día, Goenji seguiría aceptando el agradecimiento de Kazemaru; en la cama vale aclarar.

Jadeaba como si no hubiese respirado en horas, mientras el otro salía de su interior en la misma condición. A eso sí que se le llamaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, pensó. Después de hacerlo tantas veces, desde la mañana hasta ya llegada la noche estaban bastante agotados a pesar de que ninguno de los dos pudo, y mucho menos quiso, evitarlo. Había pasado un mes, maldita sea. Y por sobre todas las cosas, después de tanto tiempo había algo nuevo; parece que el estratega Fudou Akio no solo se había echo un piercing en la lengua, sino también uno en la cabeza de su miembro y qué mejor manera de estrenarlos que en el sofá de su casa vacía, dentro del apetecible chico de rastas.

_Aclaraciones: Pusimos lo de I Love You Phillip Morris porque el finde fuimos a ver esta película y nos recordó a esa parte de la peli. xD_

_Después hacerse la rata, es llegar a la escuela para luego tomar otro rumbo_

_y bueno por ahora, es todo x) Ojalá les haya gustado y disculpen lo del capi anterior, era un pequeño chiste para molestar 8D~ solo eso~_

_Reviews? :3_


	8. Las Cosas Que NO Son

_Henos aquí con otro capi! Antes que nada MILLONES de disculpas por no responder los reviews de esta semana, es que estuvimos algo ocupadillas, les prometemos que los de este cap si van a ser respondidos y queremos agradecerles por esas hermosas palabras de aliento, son fantásticas, gracias por leer nuestras locuras :3_

_Sin más les traemos el capi siete, este dedicado en especial a **Yukiko-kun** y **Pervertida-yaoista** que siempre nos leen y nos dejan hermosos reviews :3_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 blabalblbalbano mnuestro blablabla derechos, blablabla. _

_Sin más...ENJOY :3_

-Es una luxación en el pie.- Dijo el médico observando la radiografía con interés.- No es nada que unos dos meses sin actividad física ni esfuerzos no curen- le sonrió el especialista.

Kazemaru Ichirouta salio del hospital con una venda en su pie izquierdo, caminando lento y dolorido; finalmente lo habían logrado: cagar su existencia por los próximos dos meses, por supuesto lo que esas… chicas habían considerado gracioso, a él le resulto bastante desagradable, doloroso y molesto y es que creyó que después de repetidas veces en las que fue hostigado, amenazado y humillado por el sexo opuesto totalmente en vano; en algún momento iba a terminar. No podría estar mas equivocado igual o más que ellas, quienes no se daban cuenta de que sus objetivos eran completamente inútiles. Él, si fuera una persona común y corriente pagaría un asesino a sueldo, o mejor aún, cometería él mismo el asesinato y se comería los cuerpos para esconder la evidencia (ya que como bien se dice: si no hay cuerpo no hay crimen.) Pero como él era él, solo podía resignarse a suspirar; porque uno no puede cambiar lo que es, en su caso, un estúpido reprimido.

Con tanto tiempo libre y el cumpleaños de Goenji cerca, decidió conseguirse un trabajo, pues después de la escuela y el fútbol (y Goenji); el pobre chico no tenía vida. Por eso decidió encaminarse en cuanto terminasen las clases, a buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo.

Sus esfuerzos habían sido más que en vano, su "pareja" hacía que el término "retrasado mental" fuese un insulto para los pobres que padeciesen esa enfermedad. Se golpeó la cabeza contra su casillero suspirando harto, pensando en que seria mas fácil volverse heterosexual que seguir lidiando con el pequeño cerebro puritano de Someoka. Él sabia que Roma no ardió en un día, pero iba a volverse impotente de seguir así; por lo que decidió aumentar el "voltaje" de sus acciones. Era arriesgado (además de descarado y estúpido) pero en caso de que llegase a funcionar, al final del día podría estar jadeando de cansancio en una cama junto la persona que mas quería en el mundo (por no decir que era la única que le quedaba). Así que sacó un pequeño sobre y durante el receso, cuando nadie se encontraba en el salón, lo puso en medio del libro de biología de Someoka, el cual en esos momentos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Se sentó en el mismo árbol de siempre y abrió su obento, con la intención de comerlo, hasta que Tsunami se sentó a su lado sorprendiéndolo, sacando su propio bento para compartirlo con el menor. Sí, jugar con la comida es maslo, sobretodo cuando hay tanta hambruna en el mundo y, de colmo, los malditos se la pasaban de boca a boca ante la fría mirada de cierto peligris que observaba la escena desde lejos, acercándose de a poco. Y solo por el hecho de que comer delante los pobres es pecado, la mente de Fubuki lo vio como un innegable crimen el cuál decidió castigar. Por lo que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca llamó a Tachimukai para saludarlo.

-Tachimukai- llamó alzando la mano enseñándole a Yuuki tres dedos; a lo que el portero de repuesto se atragantó y comenzó a toser de manera desaforada, mientras su acompañante ignorante de la situación comenzó a golpearle suavemente la espalda. Ante esto siguió de largo mientras ensanchó su sonrisa; creyendo que una parte de Atsuya aun vivía en él y que ,afortunadamente, nunca se iría.

Kazemaru Ichirouta tomaba un café silenciosamente; a diferencia de su camarada quien sorbía el café de manera sonora y exagerada, provocando que las personas a su alrededor mirasen al responsable con extrañeza, obviamente hablamos del profesional Afuro Terumi. Y sí, el haberse acostado con tantos hombres había creado un lazo entre ellos dos, un lazo de camaradería y comprensión.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de trabajo estas buscando?.- dijo el rubio sorbiendo su taza convenientemente llena.

-Pues, he intentado en varios lugares, pero preferían que asumiera el rol de mujer para atraer mas clientes- Dijo revoleando los ojos y suspirando con molestia. Una cosa era que le gustasen los hombres. Otra cosa muy distinta era ser travesti.

-Creo que un amigo me dijo que conocía al dueño de un local en el que necesitaban a alguien, vamos a visitarlo.- sonrió para darle un sorbo a su taza que, de nuevo, volvía a estar vacía

El peliazul asintió y siguió al rubio al destino final, el cual era a la vista un local algo singular; no había vidriera, y la entrada era una escalera que daba a un piso inferior, tal vez fuera eso, o el nombre lo que no le dio buena espina al peliazul, pero aun así se adentro. Una espesa nube con un olor que nunca había sentido antes lo inundo; era una especie de pasto dulce seco, algo denso y hasta mareante, no pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que Kazemaru se dio cuenta que era aquel aroma: nada más ni nada menos que marihuana. Suspiró preguntándose, ¿Qué clase de estúpido sin escrúpulos fuma cannabis mientras trabaja?. Un "hola" algo ido le dio la respuesta. Ese tono, esa voz, esa desfachatez… No podía ser otro que Fudou Akio.

Cuando el rubio le preguntó sobre la razón por la que se presentaron en ese lugar, el lesionado pudo notar, alzando la mirada, todo artefacto pornográfico que rodease las paredes del establecimiento, sin poder evitar pensar, lo mucho que encajaba el estratega en ese lugar. Porque no todos pueden trabajar en un Sex Shop, solo gente sin cara, maleducada y, aparentemente, fanáticos de la marihuana. El drogado, que extrañamente fue amable, les dio una dirección, aparentemente en ese lugar necesitaban a alguien joven, atractivo, de pocas palabras y que hiciera votos de silencio; léase un perfil similar, por no decir igual, al de Kazemaru.

Mientras se dirigían a al lugar algo hizo que Ahprodi dejara de hablarle y mirase sorprendido su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliazul extrañado.

-No te muevas….-Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kazemaru, moviéndose cual Cazador de Cocodrilos del Discovery Channel- Tienes un mosquito- y lo golpeó, fallando el intento de asesinato, pero logrando que el mosquito escapara.

-¡Auch!- Se llevó la mano al cuello casi instantáneamente y observó al insecto mientras se alejaba, el cual tenía el tamaño de un perro chihuahua. En ese momento Kazemaru se preguntó si su realidad era un fanfiction de Inazuma Eleven, o uno basado en la película Mosquito.

Ambos miraron el cartel de entrada, el peliazul al leer lo que este decía, quiso salir corriendo, pero en vista de que si no se travestía no conseguiría nada mejor que eso, decidió entrar. Fue casi inmediata la contratación del pelilargo, quien solo tenía que atender la recepción; entregar las llaves, manejar la caja registradora y chequear en las cámaras de que nadie se estuviera muriendo y luego de ver toda la seguridad que tenían esos lugares, anotó mentalmente el hecho de que nunca más llevara al goleador a un lugar de esos.

Estaban en medio de la clase cuando Ryuugo Someoka abrió su libro de biología para leer la página que el profesor le había marcado, cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió tanto que se paró inconscientemente dejando caer el libro desparramando unas quince, tal vez veinte, fotos que contenían material pornográfico, cuyo protagonista no era nada más ni nada menos que el inocente Fubuki Shirou. Dichas fotos mostraban al peligris en distintas poses, amarrado completamente desnudo, como si lo estuviesen torturando. El profesor se acercó preocupado por la violenta reacción de un alumno tan serio como lo era Someoka, arrepintiéndose en el acto, ya que apenas vio qué era lo que había asustado al pelirosa, aquella imagen de seriedad y respeto que tenia de su estudiante se desquebrajó en miles de pedazos, haciendo que se desmayase. Primero Kidou se estaba degenerando y ahora Someoka era un pervertido, ese día no era muy bueno, menos si se es profesor.

Fubuki; que estaba nervioso por haber provocado un desmayo en su profesor y algo decepcionado por dejar mal parado a su pareja, decidió tomar sus cosas cuando tocó el timbre de salida e irse aún ignorando al llamado del pelirosa, el cual lo persiguió pasillo afuera hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por detrás.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- susurro casi temblando el mayor, el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, creyendo saber a lo que se refería.

- Quería que te dieras cuenta solo.- Dice bajito, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del repentino contacto.

-Pero yo podría haber echo algo al respecto- lo presionó mas contra sí- No tenías por qué lidiar con eso tú solo.

- Someoka kun…- Finalmente lo iba a lograr, todo apuntaba a ello.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de que estabas siendo amenazado?- La burbuja reventó. No podía creer que por un segundo pensó que Someoka había cazado la indirecta, realmente sobreestimaba demasiado la inteligencia del mayor. El amor te vuelve ciego (sobretodo a Fubuki), pero a Someoka, lo volvía estúpido.

Esa escena era observada por una pareja, cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo y castaño claro sonrió por el éxito que estaba teniendo su aliado, por lo que no pudo evitar llamarlo. Una vez que captó su atención levantó una de sus manos dejando tres dedos visibles y alzo la otra levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, sin darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación, provocando que el pequeño peligris en esos momentos, quisiera tirarse de un quinto piso. Yuuki Tachimukai sin quererlo, podía llegar a ser muy cruel; incluso mas que Fubuki.

Al día siguiente pese a que Kazemaru no haría la práctica, fue al vestuario a esperar a Goenji. Endou; tan inocente, simpático y estúpido como siempre, cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar decir en voz demasiado alta, justo cuando todos se callaron. -¡Kazemaru. No sabia que te llevabas tan bien con Aphrodi!- le palmeó el hombro y sonrió amistosamente, mientras el otro lo miraba bastante extrañado; ese comentario llamó la atención de cierto goleador.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me llevo bien con el?- preguntó alzando una ceja, obviamente sin adivinar las consecuencias que traería la pregunta que acababa de formular.

-¿Eh? ¡Pues porque ayer los vi salir de un albergue transitorio! Ya que son tan unidos, dile que se pase un día, así jugamos al Soccer- Dijo, como si salir de un albergue transitorio con alguien de tu mismo sexo fuese tan normal como tomar un vaso de agua.

Goenji sentía su piel volverse de morena a albina al igual del resto de sus compañeros, por su parte, Kazemaru sentía que en el hipotético caso de que la tierra tragara personas, seria un excelente momento para que lo tragase.

Casi instantáneamente fue violentamente arrastrado por un Goenji a medio vestir frente a la mirada incrédula del resto del equipo. El de pelos parados, lo metió en el cuarto de limpieza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y lo arrinconó contra la pared; colocando sus manos a ambos costados, negándole toda salida posible.

-Habla.- Dijo secamente.

-No pasó nada.- Dijo con seguridad el peliazul.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que fueron a un albergue transitorio a tomar cafecito?.- Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo Goenji.

- Eso fue antes de que fuéramos al sex shop.- en ese momento Kazemaru sintió que la honestidad no era una buena forma de salvar una vida.

-…- solo atino a asentir y de un tirón le arranco la camisa, notando la enorme marca que tenia en el cuello-Y eso seguro fue un chihuahua volador, ¿verdad?- dijo levantando la ceja luciendo mas serio de lo normal.

-De echo… fue un mosquito del tamaño de un chihuahua- definitivamente la honestidad era un suicidio.

-…-Goenji suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando su identificación.- según esto, yo NO nací ayer.

- Pues déjame decirte que a veces la realidad supera la ficción- ya no sabia porque se defendía, pues sabia que era inútil.

- ¿Por que no dices las cosas tal cual son?- levanta la voz y tira un puñetazo, acertando el puño al lado de la cara de Kazemaru estampando este en la pobre pared que poco tenía que ver en la discusión; haciendo que el otro se sobresaltase. El pelilargo suspiro rendido, ya no valía la pena, por lo que no dijo nada, solo se trataba de una escena de celos, de algo que NO pasó, ya lo superarían, pero lo que no espero eran las dolorosas palabras que iba a escuchar- ¿Acaso con una no te alcanza!- El de pelo azul creyó no escuchar bien, pero el otro se aseguró de hacerle saber que no había sido así, gritándole- ¿Acaso no puedes conformarte con una sola? Encima con un afeminado… probablemente te ponga hacerlo con los de tu tipo- Kazemaru lo miró colérico; se había pasado de la raya, pero ¿Qué podría hacer Kazemaru mas que callarse y reprimir lo que quería decir? - Si solo soy uno mas, entonces, que así sea…

Se dirigió a la salida notando que alguien lo estaba esperando, sonrió gatunamente apresurando el paso, para finalmente encontrarse con él. El otro no era muy hablador normalmente, pero una vez que estaban solos podían hablar horas sobre cualquier estupidez y, es que no era para nada increíble, que alguien que estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía de chicos menores pudiese encontrar a ese alguien especial, siendo que este fuera menor que él. A veces se sentía como un pedófilo, pero solo le bastaba que el otro sonriese para que su remordimiento se convirtiese en nulo. Ese día irían a la casa de Tobitaka Seiya cosa que alegró bastante al pequeño Toramaru, ya que el otro cocinaba mal y , seguramente, él se lo remarcaría para que se provocase una absurda y graciosa pelea, porque al menor le encantaba criticar las habilidades culinarias ajenas, más aún si se trataba de las del chico de cabello violeta. Sí, ese era un hermoso día para estar enamorado.

Aunque no lo era para todos. Cuando Goenji salio del cuarto de limpieza acomodándose los pantalones, cerro la puesta tras de sí, dejando en la soledad del cuarto a un dolorido y desvestido Kazemaru que, por alguna razón, no podía parar de llorar.

Ese día el pelilargo entendió lo difícil y trabajoso que era construir algo y lo corto y fácil que era destruirlo aun si no se hiciese nada al respecto.

_Lalalalala y con eso termina el capi 7, el 8 aun está en producción pero pronto va a estar :3_

_Reviews~:3?_


	9. Evacuando la Pista de Baile

_No voy a ahondar mucho, solo voy a decir…CAP 8 Y este va dedicado a Flow (L)~  
_

_Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no e' mio blabladerechos blablabla _

A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree no es fácil ser un chico cool. Eso mismo pensaba Tsunami cuando todos sus compañeros del equipo de Soccer se le habían abalanzado encima suyo cual leones sobre una gacela. ¿Razón? Demás decir que era un chico cool, y todos los chicos buena onda conocen gente aún más buena onda, en su caso, Otomura, uno de sus ex compañeros de escuela en su ciudad natal, el cual se había mudado a inazuma town por razones laborales. El peliceleste le regaló entradas para una muy exclusiva y nueva discoteca para él y los que quisiese invitar; era de esos lugares donde suele frecuentar la gente famosa y donde los simples y comunes mortales tienen que hacer horas y horas de cola o pagar un buen dineral por entradas. Todos se levantaron de encima del pelirosa, incluidas las chicas que se sentían, muy en el fondo, algo avergonzadas por actuar de manera tan desesperada. Pensando que tal vez tanto tiempo con los hombres, había echo que se les pegara parte de su brutalidad; pero no podemos culparlas por dejar a un aplastado Tsunami Jousuke en el suelo, porque después de todo era una oportunidad única.

Cuando decidieron actuar como la gente civilizada que creían ser (tan civilizados que el pelirosa estuvo a punto de morir unas cuantas veces) y cada uno obtuvo su "sagrada" entrada, se juntaron en pequeños grupos para hablar sobre lo genial que sería ese fin de semana, pasando olímpicamente de la práctica diaria.

- ¡Además son pases VIP para los reservados!- Decía emocionada Haruna.

-¿Acaso sabes para qué son los reservados?- soltó irónicamente Fudou, el experto en el campo nocturno, pero se calló de inmediato cuando notó la amenazadora mirada de Kidou sobre él.

-¡Yo sí!- Dijo Endou alzando la mano.-¿No son esos sectores apartados llenos de sillones donde las parejas se besan y esas cosas?- Todos voltearon a verlo estupefactos.- Lo vi en la tele.- Dijo inocentemente, haciendo que todos suspirasen. Tanto Fubuki como Tachimukai se miraron con complicidad haciendo que sus respectivas parejas sintiesen escalofríos.

-Entonces sabemos quien NO ira por esos lares, shishishi.- Le dijo Kogure a Kurimatsu, señalando con la mirada a la virginal peliazul, riéndose por lo bajo. Esta comenzó a perseguirlo al gritando su nombre como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- ¡Qué mala suerte que mi Darling no pueda estar aquí conmigo!- decía una decepcionada Rika, juntando sus carnosos labios en una especie de puchero, mientras Touko que estaba a su lado era invadida por una ola de corazones, pensando en la suerte que tenia Ichinose de NO estar cerca de la peliceleste.

-Ya que todos tienen una le apartare esta a Kazemaru.- dijo el pelirosa mientras guardaba una de las pocas entradas sobrantes en su bolsillo, Endou, siempre tan bueno como inoportuno, se ofreció a llevársela, llamando así la atención de cierto goleador, quien quería ofrecerse en dársela al pelilargo el mismo, pero no sabía cómo encararlo después de lo del otro, el otro ni siquiera lo miro, ni le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, no es que lo haya estado vigilando constantemente durante las clases con su espejo; no, solo "chequeaba".

Algo que sorprendió a muchos, fue que Megane haya preguntado tímidamente a Tsunami si podía invitar a un amigo, este, sorprendido le sonrió fraternalmente dándole una entrada y, dado que le sobraban un par, le preguntó al resto si querían invitar a alguien. Kidou tomó dos pensando en Genda y Sakuma, a lo que Fudou quien había adivinado los planes del de goggles quiso matarlo. Si había algo que no quería en un lugar donde se podía follar hasta en el techo, era a su ex compañero de parche pegado al de rastas, aunque la culpa era de Genda por dejar que el otro anduviese suelto sin correa.

Por otra parte había un par de chicos escondidos en uno de los casilleros, apretados como atunes en una lata, uno de ellos observaba por las rejillas de este con atención, ignorando el hecho de que casi ni podía respirar en un espacio tan estrecho, mientras el otro se lamentaba el no tener amigos normales.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Ruca? Hay que ir a esa fiesta como sea.

-…Hide- susurró carente de aire.

-¿Qué?-

-Para tu cumpleaños, te regalaré una vida.

-…cállate Ruca.

Kazemaru estaba a punto de salir de las instalaciones de su escuela, cuando sintió una mano girarlo de repente. Era Endou, que al parecer lo estaba llamando desde hacía rato, pero este estaba tan ensimismado, que no se dio cuenta.

-No sé si pueda ir, Endou- dijo apenado Kazemaru, rechazando la entrada que el castaño le había tendido.

-Tu solo tómala y si te haces un tiempo, nos vemos allí.- le sonrió Endou - después de todo –continúo- necesitas despejarte, últimamente no te he visto muy animado.

-…-el otro levantó la cara para mirarlo directo a los ojos, algo sorprendido.

-sé que no tengo que meterme en lo que no me corresponde, pero solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír y ser el Kazemaru de siempre; ese en el que todos podemos confiar.- puso su mano en el hombro del pelilargo, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Endou- sonrió nostálgicamente, ya que ese tipo de actitudes eran la razón por la que había estado enamorado del arquero durante tanto tiempo.- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me alegro que seamos_ solo_ amigos.-El otro asintió sin entender del todo lo que el peliazul acababa de decir, pero así era el: si uno de sus amigos necesitaba ayuda, siempre estaría ahí.

Al fin había llegado el tan esperado sábado, el día tan esperado. Como no podía ser de otra forma, todos estaban reunidos en la casa comunitaria de Endou, esperando a que llegasen todos para poder partir a la discoteca; cuando llegó el último, no otro más que Fudou Akio, se desesperó al ver lo que algunos traían puesto. Para empezar ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres presentes que les hacia pensar que tenían que vestir como monjas las veinticuatro horas del día? ¡Ya tenían diecisiete años por el amor de Dios! Y mejor no hablar de los hombres. Afortunadamente era un hombre precavido, por lo que trajo consigo unas filosas tijeras.

Al grito de "¡No pienso ir con ustedes vestidos así!" comenzó a cortar faldas una por una hasta que llego a la de Haruna, quien se sintió decepcionada cuando el maleducado estratega no cortó la suya; porque tener la mirada asesina de Yuuto Kidou solo podía significar una cosa: nada de sexo por una semana y el no era tan estúpido como para hacer caso omiso a aquella amenaza; no obstante, la chica dirigiéndole una molesta mirada a su hermano, le quitó la tijera de las manos, cortando ella misma la falda de su vestido, dejándola mas corta que la del resto, cosa que le agradó mucho a su cuñado. Este dirigió su mirada a Endou, quien estaba bien vestido, pero se veía completamente estúpido con esa bandana naranja, por lo que se la quitó y lo despeinó, para terminar, ordenó al resto que se intercambiaran las camisetas e hizo algún que otro recorte de mangas y listo, todos pasaron de lucir como si fueran a misa a lucir mayores y como si estuviesen a punto de cometer un crimen.

Estaban en la cola de los que tenían entradas anticipadas y, para variar, se encontraron con varios conocidos de distintas escuelas, llegando a preguntarse, si realmente el mundo era tan pequeño o las constantes coincidencias se daban solamente en Inazuma Town, mas específicamente alrededor de ellos. No solo se encontraron con algunos de la secundaria Aliea, sino que también con los de la secundaria Zeus, sin contar al amigo de Megane, quien no era nada más y nada menos que Manga Moe, el rubio otaku de aquel equipo lleno de freaks.

Todos, a excepción de los experimentados Fudou y Tsunami, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver qué tan grande era el lugar. Empezaba con un extensa sala a oscuras iluminado únicamente con una luz ultravioleta que iluminaba desde las paredes a sillones en formas de corazón y estrella. Frente a estos, una barra que tenía un cartel brillante que decía "guardarropas"; al dejar sus abrigos subieron por una escalera en forma de caracol hacia un extenso pasillo el cual era como si fuese un puente de un lado, ya que del lado izquierdo estaba enrejado y se podía mirar la parte de abajo, donde estaban las pistas. La otra pared estaba pintada de negra y tenía unos brillantes graffitis fosforescentes. Al final del pasillo podían apreciarse dos escaleras, una que dirigía hacia abajo, a las pistas de baile y otra que iba hacia arriba, los que subían, no eran mas que parejas que no aguantaban el manosearse en público o preferían ponerse más "cariñosos", por lo que se iban a un lugar más privado, bajaron a lo que parecía ser la pista de baile, sintiéndose algo patéticos por impresionarse con el guardarropas. Toda la pista tenia un suelo a rombos monocromáticos, e incluso podía apreciarse una plataforma que sobresalía, era luminosa al mejor estilo "Fiebre de sábado por la noche", las paredes oscuras decoradas con monitores plasmas y lo más llamativo de todo: un cubículo de vidrio colgado del techo que dejaba ver en su interior al dj: que no era ni más ni menos que Otomura. Incluso había cámaras haciendo entrevistas, que filmaban por la conmemorativa de que el lugar cumpliera 5 años. Emocionados, se desparramaron por toda la pista.

Las chicas, a excepción de Haruna que buscaba a alguien, se apartaron a un sector a bailar, completamente alejadas de los chicos; podrían parecerlo, pero no eran inocentes ni tontas y con tantos hombres atractivos dando vueltas, lo que menos necesitaban era que las vieran con unos críos. Touko, usualmente menos tímida y femenina que un travestí, ahora estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que salía a uno de esos eventos y no sabía bien como bailar; Rika al ver esto, la abrazó por detrás, pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que la pelirosa moviera las caderas al compas que las de ella. El resto de las féminas sonreían tiernamente ante una escena que rebosaba tanta ternura y camaradería, y el resto de los hombres a su alrededor, sonreían babosos ante una escena que rebosaba tanto sexo y lesbianismo.

Y ahí estaban Fubuki y Tachimukai, sentados en las barras esperando sus tragos; ambos sonrieron con decisión, pues el plan era bastante simple: solo tendrían que tentar a sus respectivas parejas con algo de alcohol, alejarlos de la multitud y dejar que todo fluya. Oscuridad, música y alcohol ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Si había alguien que no la estaba pasando tan bien como el resto, ese era Goenji. Él le había preguntado a Endou, como quien no quiere la cosa, si Kazemaru iba a ir, a lo que el portero respondió con un "tal vez venga". Y no, no es que estaba buscando frenéticamente entre medio de una multitud que bailaba, empujándolo de todos lados esperanzado de que el pelilargo fuera a ese lugar, simplemente "chequeaba". Muchas mujeres, de todas las edades y estilos, lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de Roast Beef de la mejor calidad y estas fueran dobbermans muertos de hambre, por lo que se sintió algo incómodo. Había muchas parejas devorándose sus bocas en público, sin siquiera molestarse de ir a los reservados, restregándoles en la cara a los pobres que no tenían pareja lo bien que se la pasa entre dos. Si, Goenji no la estaba pasando para nada bien.

Por otro un Sakuma, un poco pasado de copas, se abrazaba a un nervioso Genda que lo sostenía para evitar que el otro se cayese, conduciéndolo con cuidado a un sector donde había muchos sillones contra la pared, pese a casi morir aplastado por la apasionada multitud que pogeaba frenéticamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentó al de piel morena lentamente en un mullido sillón que, sin saber por qué, estaba muy alejado de todo, dándole cierta privacidad. Aún no comprendía cómo es que una persona podía ponerse en ese estado con tan poco alcohol; es decir, cuantos vasos había tomado el menor ¿tres?¿cuatro? él había tomado el doble y apenas se sentía acalorado.

Sintió como el otro apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, recostándose levemente contra el; el corazón del de pelo caoba dio un brinco y sin saber cómo es que su mano se había independizado del control de su mente terminando en el hombro del otro, acercándolo hacia el, suspiró con cierta melancolía, ya que desde que tiene memoria, siempre había sido así. Sakuma hacia alguna travesura que desencadenaría en un eminente desastre y él lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Evidentemente, si Sakuma se tiraba de un edificio, él también lo haría, sin dudarlo.

-…Genda- susurró el otro cerca de su oído.

-¿Si?.- Respondió algo nervioso

-Eres un buen amigo.- sonrió aun descansando en el hombro ajeno. El otro se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza pretectoramente, contento y al mismo tiempo dolido por lo que el de parche dijo. No importaba qué tan alto (o bajo) volara uno con esperanzas, la realidad era tan dura como una caída libre al abismo.

-…Gracias, tu también lo eres.- Respondió algo seco.

-No, es que tu siempre fuiste un muy, muy buen amigo, incluso de niños. Apoyándome en cada tontería que fuese a cometer- se calló un momento, sintiéndose raro- siempre terminaban castigándote por hacerte cargo de mis acciones, aun si no te lo pedía- Hizo una pausa y dudando continuo – siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo, sin pedir algo a cambio y eso aun no ha cambiado- hizo una pausa mayor, el mas alto quería llorar, no sabía si de la felicidad o de la tristeza de que el otro siempre lo había considerado un buen "amigo"-…Genda…

-¿Si?.-

- Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Definitivamente tenía ganas de llorar

Por otro lado se encontraba Ryuuji Midorikawa tomando su decimocuarto vaso de, bueno, no sabia de qué, digamos algo verde que sabía dulce y le quemaba la garganta, pero por alguna razón, el alcohol no parecía tener efecto alguno en él, de hecho parecía que estaba mas hiperactivo que de costumbre, por lo que decidió, nuevamente, tratar de hacer algún movimiento con su pareja.

- Hirotooo… me aburro ¿No quieres hacer algo mas interesante? mi casa esta vacía.- Dijo en un tono juguetón, jugando con la camisa de su pareja, regalándole una sensual sonrisa.

- Hace menos de una hora que estamos aquí y creo que estas bebiendo demasiado.- Dijo algo nervioso, mirando fijamente a Midorikawa y alejándolo de la peligrosa cercanía.

- Ho vamos… no es que quiera aparentar estar ebrio para que te aproveches de mí- de repente sintió como si todo esa ruidosa discoteca entre se hubiera puesto en silencio, justo cuando decía esto ultimo, haciéndolo sonar peor de lo que sonaba- No es que quiera que te aproveches de mi estando ebrio- Hizo una pausa- ¡Tampoco es que NO quiera que te aproveches de mi!-se apresuró a corregirse mientras el pelirojo sentado a su lado le sonreía distrayendo al otro mientras muy disimuladamente alejaba el vaso con alcohol del peliverde.

No era cuestión de que le importase la opinión de los demás, porque de hecho la opinión ajena en cuanto a su persona siempre le importo un reverendo carajo; lamentablemente su compañero opinaba todo lo contrario, por lo que estuvieron mucho tiempo tratando de desaparecer de la vista de sus conocidos, tratando de buscar un lugar con privacidad. Pero pareciera que a los dioses les encanta cagarse en la gente, o mas bien en los indecentes planes de Fudou Akio, porque no es que fuese paranoico ni mucho menos, pero tal vez el hecho de que siempre que estaban a punto de divertirse tenia que aparecerse alguien y estropear la diversión habían echo que sintiera que el cielo tenia algo en su contra. Como último recurso, probaron en el lugar habitué de ambos: el baño de hombres; entraron en uno individual y comenzaron a devorarse con ansias y desespero, a arrancarse la ropa como si esta quemara. Todo iba perfecto hasta que ocurrió el horror: sintieron la puerta del baño abrirse de una patada y como un par casi tan necesitados como ellos se metieron en el baño individual continuo, hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que no se esperaban era escuchar cierta voz que gritaba "¡Sakuma! ¡Aguanta, Sakuma!" y que el sonido de alguien vomitando hasta el desayuno, resonara tan fuerte sus mentes, que hizo que toda magia existente se esfumara, muy lejos.

Pero Fudou no iba a permitir que necedades ajenas arruinasen sus buenas intenciones, por lo que tomó al de rastas del brazo y, sin molestarse en ponerse bien los pantalones, lo sacó lentamente del baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; lo que no se esperaba era que incluso en medio de un evidente estado de ebriedad y vomitando la vida misma era que el detector de Kidou de Sakuma tintinease en alguna parte de su nublada cabeza y dijera, olvidándose de todo malestar:

-¡Genda, Kidou esta cerca. Puedo sentirlo!

Evidentemente aquel imaginario detector funcionaba, ya que le preguntó "¿dónde?" y miró para todos lados, y antes de que el de pelo caoba pudiera decirle siquiera un "tienes la bragueta abierta" ya se había esfumado del lugar.

Estaba muy aburrido, llevar cámaras y tazas vacías de café era molesto, por lo cual no las tenia encima, su amigo de asexuada apariencia y cabello azul estaba trabajando en el albergue transitorio del frente de la discoteca y no saldría hasta las 5 de la mañana y, para colmo, ese día solo atraía estúpidos vírgenes con miembros chicos, no era una muy buena noche para ser Afuro Terumi, por lo que suspiro en la barra, pidiéndole al barman lo usual. A su lado, según se pudo percatar estaba sentado nada mas ni nada menos que Shuuya Goenji; sonrió satisfactoriamente, al parecer esa noche no iba a ser tan aburrida.

Según Kazemaru, el chico a su lado poseía grandes destrezas y movimientos, velocidad y fuerza feroces, _intensas_. Obviamente se refería a sus habilidades en las sábanas; tal vez fuese porque tenia curiosidad sobre la relación del de pelo azul y el goleador de fuego o simplemente porque estaba teniendo una mala noche y quería jugarle una broma al otro se le acercó un poco, hasta que el otro se asustó por la repentina cercanía, a lo que el rubio le sonrió seductoramente.

-ah, eres tu…- el de ojos rojos se sorprendió ante tal deje de decepción, ofendiéndose un poco.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Goenji..

-Sí.- contestó cortante.

No, Goenji no se había vuelto un retrasado mental de la nada, solo tenia la cabeza en otro lugar. Los últimos días tubo su mente dirigida hacia Kazemaru, y de los acontecimientos ocurridos; no es que haya querido ignorarlo, ni violarlo, ni mucho menos desconfiar de el; y teniendo en cuenta que su vida últimamente estaba llena de situaciones bizarras y malos entendidos, ¿Por qué no podría este ser otro? Tal vez el peliazul realmente dejó las viejas andanzas en el pasado, tal vez sí fue a tomar un café, un sex shop y un albergue transitorio con Aphrodi sin que haya pasado nada. Entonces miro a la persona que hace mas de diez minutos trataba de llamar su atención.

-Hey ¿Tú eres amigo de Kazemaru, no?- dijo de repente el goleador.

-Ajá.

-y ¿Qué hicieron la ultima vez que se vieron?- sabia que Aphrodi no era estúpido por lo que ni se molestó en dar rodeo alguno y fue directo al grano.

-No tengo obligación de decirte- se hizo el interesante el de pelo largo. Puede que el goleador estuviera mas bueno que un tren bala, pero no iba a delatar a su amigo, después de todo su camarada la estaba pasando mal por culpa de unas estúpidas y, pese a eso, había conseguido un empleo para regalarle algo al platinado.¿quién era el para arruinar la sorpresa?

-…- Goenji dudó si realmente quería saber lo que paso ese día, pues temía lo peor. (como si él no hubiese echo nada malo)- Se que fueron a un albergue transitorio- el mas alto evaluó la cara de sorpresa del Dios- y sé lo que hicieron allí- quería confiar en Kazemaru, pero todo tenia un límite, y ese era el suyo.

-¡Se supone que tú no tenías que saberlo! Seguro que no aguantó la culpa y te lo contó todo.-Goenji lo miró colérico, por lo que Aphrodi añadió nervioso- ¡Pues lo siento! No sabía que te pondrías así… sé que no tengo que meterme entre ustedes, pero Kazemaru me citó porque tenía muchas ganas de hac…- el otro se levanto sin dejar que el otro terminase la oración y se fue de la barra.

-…-Aphrodi se quedo mirando como se alejaba el otro algo sorprendido- ¿qué dije de malo?

Haruna Otonashi era la persona mas fea que el había visto en su vida; esos enormes ojos, ese pelo (ahora largo) azul, esa para nada bonita blanquecina piel, esos rosados labios, su constante alegría y animo, incluso su altura que era mayor a la de él, todo en ella lo molestaba y desesperaba de sobremanera, llegándose a preguntar si ella había nacido para joderle la vida aun sin quererlo. Tal vez era por eso que la había estado siguiendo toda la noche, para ver quién tenia tan mal gusto y era lo suficientemente bondadoso como para bailar con ella; porque definitivamente esa persona NO seria él. Pero lo que Kogure no lograba entender era porque la chica había estado caminando por todo el lugar desde que llegaron, como si hubiera estado buscando a alguien y no lo encontrase por ningun lado; entonces vio como un atractivo chico se le acercó preguntándole si quería bailar con el, ella dudó y echando una larga mirada a sus alrededores algo decepcionada, accedió.

Paso un rato hasta que vino una canción lenta, de esas donde uno baila pegado y al parecer el muchacho no desaprovecho la oportunidad de, con mucho disimulo, bajar las manos por las esbeltas caderas de la chica, que lucia algo incomoda pero no le dio mucha importancia, cosa que desesperó a Kogure. Se fue corriendo, alejándose a toda velocidad para luego volver muy tranquilo y campante con las manos ocupadas; esperó el momento justo donde el desconocido chico trato de besarla y, con la puntería que lo caracterizaba, le lanzó un globo de agua, dándose a la fuga casi de inmediato.

-¡Kogureeee!- Haruna ahora lo perseguía algo entre colérica y aliviada, dejando al mojado chico con el que había estado bailando atrás.

El bromista se dio cuenta de algo: ella no había nacido para joderle la vida a él, sino que él había nacido para jodérsela a ella.

A diferencia de muchos chicos de su edad, Toramaru sabia bien que era lo que quería, y en ese momento era estar más cerca, si es que eso era posible de Tobitaka. Los dos se estaban en cierto lugar apartado, abrazados. El de pelo morado estaba de espaldas a la pared tomándolo de la cintura acercando las pelvis de ambos moviéndose lentamente, mientras el menor se retorcía, temblando rodeando el cuello del otro con los brazos. Aun si como pareja no habían llegado demasiado lejos (tercera base), ya que el cargo de conciencia del mayor era enorme por aprovecharse así de la inmadurez del menor; eso no le importaba a Toramaru, porque mientras estuviesen juntos, atraídos por ese invisible magnetismo que muchos llamarían "amor" todo estaría bien.

-Tobitaka- Jadeó

-¿qué?.- Preguntó el mayor acariciando el rostro del peliazul.

-¿Seguimos en otro lado?- El mayor no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Genda Koujirou no era una persona muy afortunada, sobre todo si la persona a la que podía llamar su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo, primer y único amor desde hace más o menos diez años, estuviese enamorado de un ex compañero suyo, y esa noche en especifico dicha persona después de largar por el excusado cierta cantidad de vomito, fue a seguir a su adorado Kidou, dejándolo solo; no es que Sakuma fuera una mala persona, pero cuando se trataba del estratega de goggles, no podía evitar ignorar el mundo con él incluido. Molesto por su mala suerte y falta de valor, comenzó a beber, y en vista de que su molestia no disminuía, bebió aún mas, llegando al punto donde no tenia mucho control de sus acciones. De ser el caso contrario no habría accedido a las muy subidas de tono insinuaciones de cierto aburrido rubio pelilargo (que le resultaba de algún modo familiar) que buscaba algo de acción nocturna, y por sobre todas las cosas no estaría dirigiéndose con dicho rubio hacia cierto Love Hotel que se llegaba con solo cruzar la calle de donde estaban.

Ryuuji Midorikawa no era un chico inocente, sino todo lo contrario; le gustaba provocar de todas las posibles a la gente, refugiándose en su inocente y picara apariencia, sobretodo a su persona mas querida, que no era otro que Kiyama Hiroto. Hace un par de años que estaban saliendo y tal vez porque a su parecer ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para no tener relaciones sexuales como Dios manda o tal vez porque en sus días como Reize había espiado a Burn y a Gazelle en acciones que nadie en su sano juicio catalogaría como puritanas, sentía que debía presionar al pelirrojo. Por eso mismo en ese momento que estaban bailando, se acerco a una distancia para nada sana, casi restregándose con el otro, mientras la "pobre" victima de sus acciones le recordaba frustrado que no estaban solos.

Estaba enojado, algo ebrio y todas las parejas a su alrededor parecían restregarle en la cara lo solo que estaba, para colmo vio como Aphrodi iba tomado del brazo de un confundido Genda hacia fuera ¿Qué mas podía hacer Shuuya Goenji en una situación así? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue patear una lata vacía, envolviéndola en llamas con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, sin darse cuenta de que dicha lata daría contra el techo, muy cerca de la alarma de incendios.

¿Que qué había salido mal en un plan tan sencillo, se preguntan? Pues empezando por lo mas recalcable, que es la diferencia de graduación y resistencia que tienen las personas con respecto al alcohol, habían metido la pata muy, muy al fondo.

Primero tenemos a al dulce Tachimukai, que no pensó ni un segundo que a su pareja, sin importar cuanto tomase, no le afectaba casi en nada el alcohol, ya que apenas se notaba algo alegre, a diferencia de él, que sin importar que tan poco tomase, sentía un enorme calor recorrer su cuerpo, y como su cabeza estaba sumida en una inmensa niebla donde lo único que veía era al pelirrosa. Molesto consigo mismo, arrastró al de piel morena hacia los reservados sin importarle la traumada mirada que les dirigió Kurimatsu cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigían. Por otra parte tenemos a Tsunami que estaba tranquilamente bailando con el inocente arquero de repuesto hasta que este comenzó a besarlo de la nada (no es que se quejase) y lo arrastró al área de los sillones. Tsunami no era tonto, sabía que el otro no estaba de todo en sus cabales y probablemente si continuaban, al otro día el menor apenas recordaría lo que habían echo. Él era un chico cool, y los chicos cool no se aprovechan de la ebriedad de sus parejas. O eso quiso sostener cuando sintió al de pelo castaño sentarse encima suyo, abrir ambos pantalones con una sorprendente desenvoltura y juntando ambos miembros, comenzó a masturbarlos.

Luego tenemos al persistente Fubuki, que no pensó en la poca resistencia que tenía su pareja al alcohol, de hecho el mayor se lo dijo, pero este poniendo mejor cara de cordero degollado manipuló para que bebiese. Resultado: Someoka tambaleándose al caminar. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Fubuki era la perseverancia; llevándolo como un pequeño diablillo a las hogueras del infierno, terminaron en unos muy cómodos sillones. El menor accionó sentándose encima del mayor, aprovechándose del otro que no sabia casi ni dónde estaba. Besó al mayor como si no hubiese comido en semanas, haciendo que el otro, aturdido, respondiera confuso. Puso sus manos sobre las de Someoka y las obligó a que lo recorrieran entero. Someoka si bien no entendía tanto lo que pasaba, creyendo que era otro de sus sueños, atacó al otro por el cuello, lamiendo, mordiéndolo, dejando marcas, haciendo que el menor gimiera a sus anchas. Fubuki, que había visto por si mismo lo "grande" que era su pareja aquel día donde casi lo deja estéril, lamió los dedos del mayor, en una maniobra muy efectiva que había visto utilizar a Handa en uno de los videos, el de cabello rosa introdujo sus dedos en el interior del menor, moviéndolos primero lenta y después velozmente. Todo iba bastante bien, de no ser porque de la nada se escuchó la alarma de incendios y la gente comenzó a correr como loca; cuando trató de asimilar la incómoda, bizarra y surrealista situación un guardia se acercó a ellos y les dijo que tenían que abandonar el lugar, Fubuki, por primera vez desde que comenzó su tan frustrado plan, tenía ganas de llorar.

Si había una buena noche para suicidarse, era esa, pensó Shuuya Goenji, quien luego de provocar de manera accidental un falso simulacro de incendio, descubrió que en la prisa de escapar del lugar, había perdido su billetera. Para colmo, si es que su leve ebriedad no lo engañaba, pudo divisar que en la vereda del frente había cierto albergue transitorio y que de él, salían unos cansados Kazemaru Ichirouta y Afuro Terumi; realmente quería matarse a sí mismo o matar a todos a su alrededor , pero no todo era sombra en la vida de Goenji, pues a pesar de que quería tirarse del primer edificio que encontrase un muy feliz y animado Endou Mamoru lo invito a su casa a hacer una pijamada en su casa en un fallido intento de animarlo.

Yuuto Kidou jadeaba y gritaba a más no poder, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la fuerte espalda del chico de piercings, quien lo arremetía con fuerza y furia, hundiéndose en su interior en la comodidad del sofá de su casa. Habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche pero ni siquiera un incendio los iba a detener.

Al día siguiente un confundido Genda Koujirou se despertó de repente, y un pesado malestar le vino al instante. Trato de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior o cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar desconocido en vano, hasta que en la mesa de luz del hotel había una nota que decía. "Aunque no me gusta que piensen en otra persona cuando lo hacemos, estuviste increíble. Espero que se repita. Con amor, Aphrodi." Entonces varias borrosas imágenes de algo que NO tendría que haber echo le vinieron a la cabeza. Un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda Inazuma Town esa mañana de domingo.

A la tarde en la casa de la familia Someoka y sin ninguna clase de remordimiento alguno, Fubuki miraba la televisión muy a gusto al lado de su pareja en un sillón continuo al de los padres del de ojos negros. Veían un programa de esos donde pasan los eventos sociales importantes de la semana, entre ellos la importante fiesta del día anterior, a la que ellos habían acudido. La madre sonrió y aumento el volumen ya que le intereso saber como había sido la fiesta , y lo que vio no fue muy grato: el chico al cual consideraba su yerno estaba sentado encima de su hijo besándolo mientras la sangre de su sangre lo manoseaba introduciendo sus dedos en el, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Su padre comenzó a perseguir a Someoka por toda la caza con un bastón, mientras la madre abrazaba a Fubuki, consolándolo y disculpándose por tener un hijo tan degenerado y aprovechador. El hermano menor de Somoeka, quien tenia al mayor como un ejemplo a seguir, se fue corriendo a llorar a su habitación. Fubuki pensó que la necedad de su pareja no era solo suya, sino que venia de familia y como bien se sabe, contra la genética no se puede luchar.

_Che, está buena la bardeada que recibimos, les cuento lectoras así se ríen un rato. Un patético esbozo de ser humano se comió los 8 capítulos para comentarnos en cada cap la palabra PERVERTIDO y después decirnos que somos un insulto y no sé cuantas pavadas más. Madre santa, espero nunca en mi vida ser así de gila xD!_

_Sin más espero que se hayan reído de este capi, es muy epico y MUY largo~ (no tienen idea de lo que me costó el beteo xD)_

_Las queremos~~~ _

_Reviews? :3_


	10. Un Festejo No Tan Privado

_Disclaimer: Inazuma is not mine._

_Dedicado especialmente a Paola Elizabeth, que nos dejó un precioso review, no solo a ella, sino a todas las que nos mandan reviews a pesar de no tener cuenta. Este capítulo Paola, es para vos :)_

Kazemaru jadea y Goenji no puede detenerse, siente todo su ser en el interior del otro mezclándose, fundiéndose. Le aprieta las caderas con fuerza mientras el otro se mueve sobre él empalándose, dejando todo pudor atrás. Quiere tocarlo más que a nada, pero el pelilargo no lo deja y sin dejar de moverse baja su tronco y lo besa. A Goenji no le alcanza, nunca le alcanza, lo toma con ambas manos de la nuca, y le lame, le besa, le muerde de manera furiosa el cuello, saboreando su sabor, tratando de recordarlo como si este fuera a desaparecer. El menor se arquea en un elegante movimiento, escapando de su agarre.

-¡Ahí!-grita- ¡Justo ahí!

El de pelo azul sube y baja sus caderas, cabalgando pesadamente, por lo que se arrodilla levantándolo y ayudándolo a moverse adquiriendo un ritmo frenético, demencial. Le tira del cabello para acercarlo aun mas hacia sí, obligándolo a que lo bese; y es que Kazemaru tiene ese efecto en él, un efecto que le provoca arrinconarlo, atraparlo, a no dejarlo ir, como si se tratase de una efímera ilusión a punto de desvanecerse. Lo escucha, sufriendo y disfrutando al mismo tiempo, suplicando con voz ronca y lo ve, con sus ojos apretados, sonrojado, mordiendo eróticamente sus labios de a momentos, entonces Goenji no puede con el menor ni consigo mismo y lo empuja a la cama, volteándolo sin dificultad alguna, haciendo que este se sostenga sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, hundiendo la cabeza en la mullida almohada.

Volvió a penetrarlo, a fallárselo tan profundo y duro como podía llegar, uniéndolos, llegando al punto donde ya no sabía donde empezaba uno, ni donde terminaba el otro. Las húmedas pieles chocando una contra otra, los músculos tensos y al mismo tiempo relajados. Gotas de sangre y pre-eyaculación resbalando por los muslos del ex corredor. Gritos desaforados y gruñidos ahogados. Sentía que estaba cerca y la manera desvergonzada en que Kazemaru apretaba su ano, simplemente aceleraba las cosas. Ahora esta muy cerca, tan jodidamente cerca, que podía sentir su orgasmo aproximarse. Entonces despierta desconcertado al ver que lo anterior no era más que un sueño, su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que tan mojadas estaban sus sabanas. Sí, ese era otra frustrante mañana de lunes en la vida de Shuuya Goenji.

Afortunadamente, no todos tuvieron ese comienzo, un asexuado chico de pelo azul estaba corriendo por los alrededores. Ese día, sin saber por qué, se había levantado especialmente temprano y, sin nada que hacer, se puso su antigua ropa del club de atletismo (que sorpresivamente aun le quedaba) y salió disparado hacia ningún lugar en particular. Si bien por su lesión en el tobillo aún no podía practicar fútbol; el medico le había recomendado que corriera para no perder resistencia. Sentir el viento soplando en su cara lo llenaba de cierta nostalgia, como una especie de deja vú.

-¡Sempai!- Oyó que le llamaron. Se detuvo un momento para ver como un algo crecido Miyasaka se acercaba eufóricamente a el.

- Miyasaka. - dijo no muy animado. Kazemaru no era idiota, puede que en hace unos años no se haya dado cuenta, pero tantos encuentros clandestinos lo habían entrenado en cuanto a percibir intenciones ajenas hacia su persona. Y efectivamente, podía ver como el rubio chico de ojos verdes le lanzaba toda clase de miradas deseosas y, la manera melosa en la que lo trataba (casi tanto como Fubuki trataba a Someoka) por lo que le costaba estar cerca suyo sin sentir una leve incomodidad.

Kazemaru suspiró en cuanto se despidió del chico, al parecer aun no desistía de querer que se vuelva a unir al equipo de atletismo con la muy noble razón de que todos lo extrañaban. Sí, lo extrañaban, pero no en la forma que al peliazul le hubiera gustado. Aun podía sentirse follado con la mirada cuando caminaba por los pasillos, y el hecho de que sus ex compañeros lo vean sin mucho disimulo de esa manera, no lo reconfortaba del todo. Pese a todo, sonrió y siguió su camino. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, y correr siempre lo había ayudado.

Era otra armoniosa mañana en la casa de los Someoka, donde un muy campante y alegre Shirou Fubuki hacia el desayuno con la mama de su pareja, mientras los hombres se peleaban por usar la ducha, cuando el ringtones de su celular sonó, indicando que tenia un mensaje.

"_¡Fubuki-san! ¡El sábado Tsunami-san y yo llegamos a segunda base! Luego te cuento los detalles."_

Fubuki ya no estaba tan campante y alegre. Sin darse cuenta, quemó una de las tortillas que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, le daremos esa a Ryuugo por degenerado.- rió la madre despreocupadamente mientras su hijo se duchaba sin la mínima sospecha del feo desayuno que le esperaba.

Yuuto Kidou se quedó estático, mirándolo como si esperara que el otro no hubiese dicho lo que dijo, el otro solo rió.

-¿Que quieres que yo qué?

- No es que digo que lo hagas, pero molaría mucho que debajo de un tapado no llevases nada puesto, ya sabes como esos exhibicionistas de la tele.- El de rastas aceleró el paso ignorando al otro, que reía pervertidamente- ¡Hey, Que era una broma!- y se fue corriendo, persiguiendo al de goggles, que se alejaba de el como si Fudou fuese la peste.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de Inazuma Town, había un par de chicos caminando juntos hacia su escuela, algo distanciados el uno del otro. Por un lado tenemos a Genda Koujiro que, si bien estaba enamorado hace aproximadamente unos diez años de su mejor amigo, se había despertado la mañana anterior en una habitación de un Love Hotel con un dolor de cabeza y con una nota que afirmaba que había pasado la noche con Aphrodi. Y lo principal: que había sido increíble. Dejando de lado toda evidente señal de ego, había algo que estaba mal. Desde que cumplió los doce años y vio por accidente a una pareja de hombres copular de noche en un callejón, había decidido que su primera vez seria con su mejor amigo (obviamente sin entender del todo que lo que sentía era anormal) y hasta ese momento había echo una especie de voto de castidad, negando y rechazando de manera cortés, las numerosas invitaciones que le habían echo a lo largo de su adolescencia. ¿Y tanto dolor de huevos para qué? ¿Para echarlo todo al inodoro por un par de tragos de más? Evidentemente, sí. Aun así decidió no decirle nada a su amigo, porque lo que menos necesitaba para su nada fructuosa "relación" eran obstáculos.

Por otro lado tenemos a Sakuma Jirou, quien esperaba a que su mejor amigo le contase qué pasó la noche del sábado. Puede que nunca se lo haya dicho, pero su detector interno también reaccionaba con el de pelo caoba, por lo que cuando desistió de encontrar a su compañero de rastas, lo busco siguiendo dicho detector, y lo que vio no le agrado para nada: Afuro Terumi, mas conocido como Aphrodi estaba no solo coqueteando con su amigo, creando una tensión sexual que se sentía a lo lejos, sino que a los pocos minutos ya estaban dirigiéndose a la salida, olvidándose totalmente de él. Salkuma se sintió tan sorprendido y tan fuera de lugar que no pudo decir o hacer nada al respecto.

-Genda….¿Dónde estabas cuando sonó la alarma de incendios?- Preguntó el del parche rompiendo el para nada cómodo silencio- No te volví a ver y tu celular estaba apagado.

-…-mentir no era lo suyo, por lo que pensaría bien lo que diría para no cagar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban- pues, bebí de más y comencé a sentirme mal- Hizo una pausa al ver la dudosa expresión del otro- Y como tú te fuiste a buscar a Kidou y no volviste, me fui a mi casa.

- Ya veo. -hizo una pausa- Genda…

-¿Si?

-¡Ojala te den hemorroides!- Dicho eso se fue a paso apresurado, dejando a un shockeado Genda atrás.

Pobre y pequeño Kogure, aun le dolían las orejas de los tirones que le había dado la fea bruja de Haruna y por si fuera poco, la chica había frustrado dos de sus bromas durante la hora de educación física, y la única venganza a la que podía aspirar el menor era a llamarla "fea", "estúpida", entre otras cosas. Aunque si había algo que le intrigaba era porque el hermano de la chica, más conocido como Yuuto Kidou, nunca le había dicho palabra alguna sobre las constantes peleas que tenia con la chica; era algo extrañable, ya que el de goggles, era capaz de arrancar la vida a pelotazos hasta de una mosca que hiciera la vida de su hermana menos que agradable. Y él, que siempre le hacia jugarretas, que la encolerizaba al punto donde en una ocasión la peliazul lo persiguió un kilómetro y medio, nunca le había echo ni dicho absolutamente nada. Pero a lo mejor el estratega tenia sus razones por lo que dejo de pensar y termino de llenar sus globos de agua, esa si que seria un día divertido.

Desafortunadamente para no todos fue así, especialmente si se es Shuuya Goenji. Cansado, apoya su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo faltaba para que sonase la campana, hasta que el profesor llamó a cierto alumno a la pizarra para que traduzca un párrafo del Japonés al Ingles. La persona que se sienta tras de sí, se para respondiendo con educada voz un "Si, profesor" y con pasos moderados y elegantes se dirige al pizarrón, meciendo su brilloso cabello con su silencioso andar. Se pone en puntas de pie para comenzar a escribir; su letra es limpia y prolija, incluso más que la del mismo educador, pero una bola de papel que le pega en la cabeza hace que se detenga y que la mayoría de la clase se ría. Mira disimuladamente a una chica boba con cara de querer orinarse de la risa, y sin darle importancia termina de escribir; se da la vuelta y con su calmado caminar vuelve a su asiento o por lo menos trata ya que cae sorpresivamente al suelo, alguien lo hizo caer, vuelve a mirar con desinterés a la misma chica que se ríe orgullosa de su travesura. Entonces Goenji lo ve, como dolorosamente (debido a su lesión) trata de levantarse con sus apagados ojos mirando el suelo, ve la indiferencia del profesor que solo abre la boca para soltar un "Apresúrese y vaya a su asiento" también puede ver como las chicas de su clase lo miran divertidas, preguntándose entre ellas y sin ninguna clase de disimulo, qué broma le harían después al muchacho y, antes de que pueda siquiera preguntarse qué coño esta haciendo, lanza un sacapuntas a la cabeza de la chica en un movimiento tan veloz y poderoso, que cuando esta se da vuelta, él esta sentado tranquilamente en su asiento haciéndose el tonto. Lo que no ve, es como la chica le dirige una mirada llena de rencor al chico peliazul, que en ese momento se estaba sentando en su asiento.

Y Yuuto Kidou fue violentamente estampado contra la pared, sin siquiera molestarse por la brusquedad del "saludo" miro a su atacante, que no podía ser otro que Fudou Akio, este solo le sonrió de manera macabra. No le costó mucho adivinar de que quería algo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin querer, porque sabía que seguramente querría fornicar o… querría fornicar

- Este Sábado en mi casa a las ocho

-¿Que dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste.- lo suelta y lo mira de manera pervertida- La vamos a pasar muy bien, Kidou-kun.

Kidou no era un estúpido, sino todo lo contrario. Generalmente, Fudou no hacía esta clase de invitaciones, sino que simplemente lo arrastraba a donde fuese que quisiese ir, sin importarle un carajo su opinión, así que dedujo (además de fijarse en su calendario) de que ese día no era más que el cumpleaños de su maleducada pareja.

"_molaría mucho que debajo de un tapado no llevases nada puesto"_

Por alguna razón, sintió como esa frase, en vez de desaparecer, reaparecía, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como incitándolo, tentándolo. ¿Seria realmente capaz de ir desnudo como un exhibicionista bajo un tapado solo porque el otro sugirió de que _"molaría mucho que debajo de un tapado no llevases nada puesto". _Mierda,. He ahí la frase de nuevo. Lo pensó y recapacito por un momento, no es como si fuera a estar en ese estado delante de todos, además era el cumpleaños, por lo que esa sugerencia tan indecente como bizarra no parecía tan fuera de lugar.

Era sábado a la noche en la casa de Fudou Akio, cuando se detuvo en la puerta, estaba nervioso y desnudo bajo un largo tapado, vistiendo como calzado unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas temblando y dudando si tocar el timbre o no, como cualquiera en ese tipo de situación. La puerta se abrio de repente, dejando ver a un Endou Mamoru que lo saludaba con un "Kidou! Entra, Fudou esta jugando contra Toramaru en la Wii!". Silencio. En ese momento, Kidou quiso tirarse a las vías del tren y después de una oleada de insultos hacia el anfitrión de la fiesta, entró. Y lo que no se esperaba era no solo ver a sus compañeros de equipo, sino también a su hermana y al resto de las manager y hasta a alumnos de otros institutos. Endou le preguntó si quería que guardase el tapado y él después de gritarle un sonoro "¡NO!" se fue corriendo al baño saludando con un sonoro "¡HOLA!" a los presentes que a penas notaron su presencia.

Había una chica de rubios cabellos y pálida tez observando a cierto asustado chico corpulento de pelo verde, quien quería que la tierra lo tragase o la chica se fuera, lo que sea que ocurriera mas rápido. Pero Fudou Akio no iba a permitir que NADIE se auto invitara a su fiesta, ya que el auto invitarse era invento suyo, por lo que se acercó a la chica y cruzándose de brazos bramó:

-¿Quién carajo eres y qué haces en MÍ casa?- Todos se callaron al ver como la pequeña chica se paró como si fuese a asesinarlo.

-Soy Mary Sue, yo voy a donde Kabeyama vaya…. Y traje esto- de la nada saco un cajón de cerveza holandesa de primer calidad, el castaño se quedo mudo unos cinco largos segundos.

-Estas en tu casa.- Dijo sonriendo y tomando el cajón de cerveza para llevarlo a la cocina.

Todos la estaban pasando genial, a excepción de, obviamente, Yuuto Kidou. Pero si observamos mejor, tenemos también a Shuuya Goenji, que estaba teniendo, nuevamente, una de las peores noches de su vida. Esos últimos días veía, olía, escuchaba y sentía a cierto pelilargo de ojos rojizos a tal punto que creía padecer paranoia y, cuando finalmente lo tiene en frente en vez de hacer o decir algo, solo atina a quedarse callado como si estuviera mudo y lo mira como si estuviese mirando a un cadáver. Pero la verdad era otra, él no padecía de paranoia sino de estupidez y calentura crónicas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Endou, alias el portero que guarda los abrigos abrio la puerta. Burn y Gazelle se hicieron presentes trayendo consigo un enorme pastel, con sumo cuidado lo entraron, atrayendo así la mirada de todos los presentes que no tenían un muy buen presentimiento. A pedido de los recién llegados, el DJ que no era otro que la persona mas Groovy sobre la tierra, Otomura , puso el tema "You can leave your hat on" y un Afuro Terumi salió de adentro del pastel bailando la caución, vistiendo un traje de mucama. Como la mayoría de los presentes estaban mas ebrios que sobrios, aplaudían y chiflaban como si el bailarín no fuese otro que Pamela Anderson con sus atributos al aire.

Kazemaru no podía decir mucho, estaba siendo ignorado por la persona que lo había violado días atrás, y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de que ya no frecuentaban los juegos de sábanas, seguía siendo molestado y abusado por niñas sin vida. Estaba harto y el alcohol que recorría sus venas, no estaba ayudando mucho. Hasta que probó cierto pastel del cual había salido su amigo, el rubio, quien se había encargado de que todos los presentes comiesen de él, mala idea. Él, al igual que otros comenzaron a actuar extrañamente, por no decir estúpidamente, se reían de cosas sin sentido y tenían la mirada algo lejana. El por su parte, vio como dos pingüinos uno de color azul y otro de color rojo trataban de convencerlo de que hiciera un Strip Tease, literalmente.

-Vamos, vamos. No es que fueras a matar a alguien todavía.-lo animo el pringuito azul

-¡Es verdad! Solo tienes que restregarle a ese violador lo que se está perdiendo- dijo con malicia el rojo- tú sabes lo mucho que le gusta tu culo.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerles caso?- pregunto como si estas alucinaciones existiesen de verdad.

-…-Ambos pingüinos se miraron como si el peliazul hubiese dicho una pregunta muy estúpida y respondieron tiernamente al unísono- porque somos muy lindos- Lo miraron con ojos brillantes y tiernos

-….- Kazemaru enmudeció, sin poder dar una respuesta factible, pensando en lo cierta que era la oración.

Al minuto siguiente Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba haciendo un strip tease con Aphrodi al ritmo de la canción "Shakin' Hands" encima de una mesa ante la babosa mirada de todos, especialmente la de Goenji, que quería cortar su miembro antes de que se hiciera evidente qué tanto estaba disfrutando de la escenita que se estaba montando el pelilargo. Entonces el platinado hizo lo maá grato y desagradable que se le ocurrió para bajar su excitación, que no podía ser otra cosa que entablar una conversación con la pequeña y extraña Mary Sue y escuchar sus maravillosos y románticos (por no decir cursis y hasta vomitivos) planes junto a Kabeyama, quien se había desmayado al probar el pastel "cargado". Afortunadamente, él no probo ni un bocado, pero Kazemaru, en vez de pasar desapercibido ante su mirada, parecía en empeñarse en incitarlo a cometer homicidios múltiples, ya que de repente había desaparecido del lugar, al igual que Otomura, quienes volvieron a la media hora con la ropa algo desarreglada y una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, sin contar las múltiples marcas para nada disimuladas del pelilargo en el cuello y hombros. No se necesitaron más de dos segundos para que tomase sus cosas y se fuera del lugar.

Si los que escribieron la canción "qué mierda ser yo" hubieran conocido a Yuuto Kidou, probablemente se la hubieran dedicado. Había echo la cosa mas estúpida que podría haber echo en toda su corta vida: ceder a los fetiches de Fudou. Abrió la ventana del baño, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna manera de escapar. Olvidando el hecho de que estaba en un segundo piso, y que sus compañeros y conocidos estaban abajo.

-¡Maldición!- le grito a la luna que brillaba divertida.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz de niño; ante esto Kidou miro a su costado, descubriendo que, la ventana continua daba a la casa de al lado. El de rastas vio un brillo de esperanza, por lo que le contó al niño su situación, obviamente disfrazando ciertos puntos para no traumar al niño a tan temprana edad.

-¿Entonces no llevas nada de nada?- volvió a preguntar el menor.

- Bueno, tengo un tapado negro…

-¿Cómo el de Neo de matrix?- pregunto ilusionado el menor. A Kidou se le prendió la lamparita.

- Sí, justo como ese, te lo puedo cambiar por alguna prenda.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Si quieres puedo darte ropa de Ren, pero yo quiero ese tapado.- el mayor sonrió, pues las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, aunque sintió que estaba pasando por alto un pequeño detalle. Le paso el tapado al niño por la ventana, y esperó, pues el menor iba a buscar ropa de ese tal bruno y cuando este le paso la ropa, quiso tirarse por la ventana.

-¡Buenas noches, Adiós!- Dijo el niño cerrando la ventana, mucho antes de que pudiera decir "espera". El niño, como había prometido SI le había traído la ropa del dicho Ren, pero lo que no le dijo era que Ren tenia 3 años.

Por su lado Kazemaru no se sentía del todo bien, tal vez el alcohol, el pastel que días mas tarde se enteraría que tenia como ingrediente principal el tan llamado cannabis y la reciente "dosis láctea", habían echo algunos estragos en su cabeza, que si bien estaba increíblemente relajado, senita una abundante nubosidad incrementándose, llegando al punto de querer echarse al suelo y dormir. Fudou, que notó esto hizo una segunda excepción a su regla de "nadie sube al segundo piso" y le dijo que fuera a echarse a su cuarto y que no jodiera mas, visto fríamente, se podría decir que el de piercing tuvo uno de los escasos actos decentes en su vida. Ya que el peliazul le hizo recordar como fue su primera experiencia con la marihuana. Algo asqueado por el no tan grato recuerdo, siguió buscando al de goggles, a quien no había visto desde que llegó. Probó en el piso de arriba, ya que el único autorizado aun si no lo dijese para subir al piso superior era el estratega.

Entonces noto que la puerta de su baño estaba trabada por lo que la abrió de un empujón, viendo algo que solo lo había visto en sus mas extrañas fantasías: Yuuto Kidou estaba desnudo en su baño. No pasaron ni cinco segundos de perplejidad que el de rastas cerró la puerta del baño, dejándolo afuera. Fudou no sabia que carajo estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo estaba excitando.

-¡Abre la puta puerta!- Gritó, empujando la barrera de madera que los separaba

-¡No! ¿Estás loco?- Al de piercing no le hizo falta abrir la boca para tratar de derribar la puerta, aun si derribaba la casa en el proceso.

El de rastas se resignó y con un largo, muy largo suspiro, lo dejo pasar, intentando taparse con algo. Esa si que sería una larga noche, una muy, muy larga.

-O sea que…- Contuvo la risa y la emoción- ¿Si viniste desnudo debajo de un tapado?- el otro solo asintió- ¡Pues a aprovecharlo!- dijo lanzándose sobre el, pero antes de que pudiera besarlo el otro le esquivo la cara- ¿Y ahora qué?

-No pienso hacerlo con todos, en especial mi hermana, allí abajo

-…-se quedo mudo unos segundos- como tú digas….Kidou-kun- Kidou trago saliva, porque Fudou era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no iba a echarlos a todos en mitad de la noche, ¿verdad? … ¿verdad? Cinco minutos después, con la casa totalmente vacía Fudou lo acorraló en un rincón del baño, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo.- ¿Sabés? Podrías haber agarrado ropa de mi cuarto, tú sabes, estabas al lado.- Antes de que Yuuto quisiese tirarse debajo de un tren, o maldecir, los labios de Fudou se abalanzaron sobre su cuello, comenzando el interminable festín nocturno.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, se despertó una mañana de domingo luego de un sueño increíblemente pesado, cosa que le extraño, ya que el solía tener el sueño bastante liviano, en una habitación totalmente desconocida y por demás desordenada, por lo que descartó la teoría de estar en un hotel. Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose un poco, se acomodo la ropa y salio de la habitación. A medida que iba bajando por las escaleras fue recordando que hacia en ese lugar, pero unos gemidos provenientes del piso inferior lo sacaron de su alivio; cuando bajo pudo ver en el sofá del living como Kidou Yuuto con una venda en los ojos, estaba siendo sodomizado por Fudou, quien casi se detuvo en su labor al notar su presencia. Casi.

-Es mi imaginación… o estas yendo mas lento-Dijo el penetrado, que hizo un ademán de quitarse la venda, pero el otro no lo dejó y le hizo señas con la cabeza al pelilargo para que se apresurara y saliera de ahí sin que el de rastas lo notase.

De camino a su casa, unos pingüinos felicitaban al pelilargo, por su impecable perfomance en la noche anterior: había consumido alcohol, drogas, fluidos de un conocido groovy en una fiesta repleta de amigos y había visto a dos de sus compañeros teniendo sexo masoquista. Kazemaru, que pensó que su vida no podía ser peor, suspiro. ¿Qué había aprendido esa noche? No se acordaba, pero lo importante era que era un día maravilloso, por lo que camino bajo el hermoso sol que nunca dejaría de brillar.

**_ACLARACIÓN: Las tres canciones que son nombradas en el fic pueden encontrarlas por youtube :3_**

**_Shakin Hands es de nickelback_**

**_You can leave your hat on es del soundtrack de la película Full Monty_**

**_Y Qué mierda ser yo, pertenece a Avenue Q, un musical de broadway :3_**

**_PD: Este capítulo está consagrado con el capítulo que más mala suerte nos trajo, ya que al principio costó escribirlo y después se murió el mp3 por ende, no me lo podían pasar. Esperemos que el siguiente no tarde tanto! Sin más…Reviews? :3_**


	11. Baños Demasiado Públicos

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5__._

Cuando se es adinerado, muy apuesto, de buenos modales, no se necesita tener amigos, menos aún, si se tiene el reconocimiento de la santísima reina. Nunca los necesitó y creyó que nunca los iba a necesitar, después de todo, tenía a su "amigosclavo", su buen y fiel perro, Owen. Hasta que un día, más precisamente hoy; su "mascota" le recordó que en un par de semanas sería su cumpleaños y, lo que es más importante, su nombramiento como heredero oficial de su noble familia. Mucha gente importante estaba invitada, desde otras familias nobles, hasta el mismísimo Sir Woody Allen. Lo que no contaba era con el simple hecho (cual jamás le dio importancia) de que no tenía amigos. Él no podía darse el lujo de ser la única persona sin un grupo de pares, incluso los plebeyos de bajos recursos, mejor dicho, sin recursos; sin hogares, sin L'oreal y lo más importante, sin superioridad racial tenían gente de su par cerca como animales de granja. Así que él, fingiría (como todo buen caballero hace) tener amigos. Ahora ¿De dónde sacaría tremendos perdedores sin vida y sin nada que hacer?

En Inazuma Town, se escucharon varios estornudos.

En la soledad del baño de hombres cuyo espacio estaba ocupado por cuatro baños individuales; se adentró una pareja algo vergonzosa y escandalizada por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, después de todo y pese a su diferencia de edad, se podría decir que eran los más normales. En vez de usar sus bocas en objeciones tales como: "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." O "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo" o "esto está mal" o el tan conocido "Si mis padres supieran de esto…" Decidieron utilizarla en algo más provechoso como el tratar de devorarse mutuamente. Fue entonces que el mayor, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba tan excitado que le importaba una soberana mierda la diferencia de edad (mental) del menor, o que estuvieran en un lugar público, sea lo que pesase más. Tan absortos en su mundo estaban que casi ni notaron como la puerta del baño se abrió de una patada y a juzgar por los sonidos un par de sujetos se escabullían en el compartimiento de al lado.

Como reflejo condicionado, se separaron y se subieron encima del inodoro para ocultar sus presencias por miedo a ser descubiertos en pleno acto. Se sorprendieron al escuchar un "vamos Someoka-kun, es por aquí" y como la puerta del lado derecho se cerró, escucharon movimiento y sorpresa por parte de Someoka, se asomaron un poco para ver lo que sucedía, un muy apasionado Fubuki Shirou besaba en el cuello a un muy confundido Someoka Ryuugo y se sacaba su camisa, exponiendo su níveo torso al aire libre

- ¿No me ibas a mostrar algo?.- Preguntó el pelirosa como si no le hubiera sonado sospechoso que el menor le quisiera mostrar algo en un baño público, pero bueno, el confiaba en la pureza y sensibilidad de Fubuki, erróneamente.

- No hay necesidad que seas tan literal, Someoka-kun.- Decía el pequeño de cabellos grises repartiendo pequeños besos alrededor del cuello y clavícula del otro, sujetándolo por la chaqueta con suavidad.

Toramaru y Tobitaka no tenían idea de qué hacer, no sabían si querían desaparecer, que la tierra los tragase o hacerles saber a los otros que se encontraban ahí, de lo vergonzosa que era la situación, optaron por la primera opción y de hecho, estaban por realizarla, cuando escucharon que la puerta se volvió a abrir de una patada.

Una persona se metió al último baño, el único que no era continúo al suyo, algo bastante normal, de no ser por el hecho de que un familiar sonido se escuchó a los pocos minutos; unos jadeos reprimidos y una voz forzada susurraba Kazemaru.

Esa voz les resultase tan extrañamente familiar, al punto que jurarían que se trataba de Shuuya Goenji.

Se quedaron congelados, ¿Acaso era un castigo por intentar tocarse un poco en el baño? Cuando pensaron que no se podía poner peor, confirmaron sus sospechas. Otra persona ingresó al baño, entrando al contiguo del lado izquierdo. Otro hecho completamente normal, porque después de todo para eso se va al baño. Pero lo que no se esperaban, era que una voz, cuando terminara de hacer sus asuntos, preguntase esperanzado.

-¿Hola, hay alguien? Soy Kageno y no tengo papel higiénico.

Ellos eran buenas personas, la amistad y camaradería era, tal vez, lo más importante en sus vidas. Ellos jamás ignorarían a un amigo en necesidad, excepto esta vez, porque después de todo, nadie quiere ser tachado como homo, ni ser el punto de las burlas, por lo que Kageno, se tendría que joder.

Y así pasó un largo rato, por no decir un par de horas, hasta que sonó el timbre del recreo, entonces, otra nueva patada derribó la puerta. Y una desfachatada presencia comenzó a intentar abrir uno por uno los baños, comprobando así que estaban ocupados o deshabilitados. Por lo que se escuchó un sonoro.- Carajo, están todos cerrados.

-Bueeeno.- Dijo un esperanzado Kidou.- Supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa…

-¿De qué estás hablando Kidou?.- Objetó escandalizado.- Si no se puede en este vamos a la oficina del Director que seguro debe estar vacía.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Fu-Fudou!.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que se lo llevaran arrastrando por el pasillo.

Los ocupantes de los baños no sabían si sentir sorpresa por lo que acababan de oír o lástima por el estratega de goggles. Casi ni tuvieron tiempo de pensar, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y dos voces familiares inundaron la paz que se gestaba.

-Endou, tengo que decirte algo.- Era la reconocible voz de Kazemaru quien estaba a punto de hacer una confesión. Cierto moreno de pelos parados por poco, se fusiona con la puerta del baño con tal de escuchar.

-¿Qué es Kazemaru? ¿Es sobre fútbol? ¿Estás constipado?.- Pregunta Endou amistosamente.

-No, es algo importante.-

-¿Te vino el período?.- Preguntó como si fuese normal en un hombre.

Todos los presentes en los baños estaban a punto de orinarse de la risa.

-Eh, no, aún no.- Dijo riendo por lo bajo, intentando desviar la situación a otro lado.- Es algo personal, emotivo, algo que vengo sintiendo desde hace tiempo y no me lo puedo olvidar. – Su voz cada vez se hacía más baja, logrando que aquella situación adquiriese seriedad e intimidad, mientras Goenji se quería cortar las pelotas. – Hace tiempo yo… yo…. – Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Kageno recordó su situación y pidió ayuda. El pelilargo y el arquero ayudaron a su amigo a salir de tal problema, a diferencia de las basuras que se encontraban en los baños contiguos, que realmente daban vergüenza, pero eso no viene al caso. Lavándose las manos como todo niño bueno debe hacer al salir del baño, Kageno se fue del lugar, agradeciendo la ayuda y dejándolos a solas… Muy a solas, para el gusto de Goenji.

-¿Entonces, qué decías?.- Preguntó Endou intentando reavivar la conversación.

-Ah, sí. Últimamente yo…yo…- Cuando Goenji sentía que quería cometer un homicidio triple , por lo que creía que estaba a punto de escuchar, escuchó algo muy distinto, algo que no esperaba.- Estoy viendo… pingüinos.

Shuuya Goenji, Shirou Fubuki, Someoka Ryuugo, Tobitaka Seiya y Toramaru Utsunomiya querían morirse por tirarse al suelo y comenzar a reír como estúpidos. Pero con mucho esfuerzo, guardaron silencio, pues, la situación no se podía poner peor ¿Verdad?

-Estos pingüinos, son los pingüinos de las malas ideas.- Siguió en su tono serio, casi dramático.- Me dicen que haga cosas malas.

-Eso es completamente normal.- Dijo Endou despreocupado.- Yo veo pelotas. – Confesó.- ¿Y Qué te piden que hagas?

-Cosas que generalmente no haría.

-¿Cosas como las que hiciste en el cumpleaños de Fudou?

-No…¡SI!.- Corrigió el peliazul

-O sea que el que hayas echo un striptease delante de todos y te hayas metido en el armario con Ootomura para salir a la media hora, agitado, desarreglado y limpiándote la boca con los dedos, ¿fue culpa de unos pingüinos?

-Sí.- respondió cabizbajo y avergonzado.

Endou le sonrió y le palmeo el hombro.- Yo sabía que no eras capaz de hacer esas cosas por tu cuenta.

Los oyentes de tal espectáculo de circo, a pesar de estar disfrutándolo, nunca hubiesen deseado más que sus queridos camaradas se largasen. Porque puede que los apreciasen mucho, pero no por eso tenían que escuchar las mariconadas de Kazemaru cuando un psicoanalista podría arreglar todo, menos en una situación así.

Mientras esperaban a que el pelilargo se terminase de arreglar su sedoso cabello lleno de L'oreal, Tobitaka hizo lo más inteligente que podría haber hecho jamás.

-Buuuuu~.- Emuló el sonido de un fantasma.

-¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Kazemaru, alarmado.

-…Es un..Fa-Fa-Fanta,,,.- Balbuceaba Endou.

-¿Fanta? Yo también tengo sed Endou, pero esto es serio.- Decía mientras escuchaba aquel espectral sonido.

-Soy un fantaasma~.- Balbuceaba Tobitaka ante la mirada de confusión de su pareja, a veces su tan maduro novio, podía ser un completo imbécil.- Y voy a comerme sus…sus.- Observaba sus alrededores, hasta que su vista dio con el elástico de los boxers de su pareja que se asomaba sobre el pantalón.-Calzoneees si no se van de aquiii buuuu~.

_(Nos disculpamos __si el comportamiento de Tobitaka ha quedado OOC y nos podemos excusar con la regla de oro: Situaciones estúpidas, requieren medidas estúpidas. ¡Todo sea por la risa!.)_

Endou y Kazemaru, sin esperar más se fueron rompiendo la velocidad del sonido. No era de imaginarse que tiempo después se rumorearía por toda la escuela la historia del fantasma comecalzones del baño del primer piso.

Por otro lado, la parejita del lado contiguo había tenido, además de un susto digno de un paro cardíaco, una brillante idea para no ser descubiertos por el comecalzones, ni por nadie que entrase u estuviese ocupando los baños. Fubuki, por primera vez en todo lo que va del fic, maquinó un plan que quizás hubiese funcionado… Si nosotras no fuésemos las autoras.

El pequeño peligris miró hacia arriba, viendo la ventilación, esta bien se sabía que terminaba en un aula que siempre se encontraba vacía por reformas. Entonces le pidió inteligentemente al pelirosa que lo dejara subirse en sus hombros y cual James Bond mezclado con McGyver, abrió la rejilla de ventilación con un clip de cabello que vaya a saber uno de donde sacó y se trepó para luego sujetar la mano de Ryuugo y hacerlo subir también, todo esto a una velocidad exageradísima, alegando que así, el fantasma no los atraparía. Si señores, el plan perfecto, sin tener en cuenta la habilidad característica de los fantasmas, atravesar las paredes.

Mientras el peligris y el pelirosa hacían su estúpido recorrido por los ductos de aire, cierto chico de pelos parados se hartó de estar en esa espantosa situación; estaba como se diría "al palo" y encerrado en un baño por miedo a ser descubierto. Suspiró y salió, topándose con que justamente enfrente de sus ojos, Tobitaka y Toramaru salían sigilosos hasta que se encontraron con la mirada del de ojos café y empalidecieron totalmente.

Las palabras que en ese momento se pudiesen haber cruzado fueron interrumpidas por la intromisión irreverente de una chica en el baño de hombres, nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Mary Sue, que tenía como siempre, su bate de baseball a mano, rompiendo toda atmósfera de tensión presente.

-¿Vieron a Kabeyama?.- Dijo como si no notase a la desarreglada pareja y al empalado moreno. Los tres negaron y ella con un "ho bueno" se retiró, ignorando cualquier signo de anormalidad presente en aquel cuarto.

Toramaru y Tobitaka se volvieron a tensar, creyendo que su buen compañero iba a andar divulgando cosas por allí para que toda la escuela se enterase, en vez de eso, Goenji optó por el camino que todo buen samaritano haría cuando quiere que ciertas cosas privadas que son vistas por gente que no debe, se mantengan bajo llave.

-Yo no vi nada si ustedes no vieron nada.- Lanzó fulminándolos con la mirada. Tobitaka y Toramaru asintieron y se fueron tan rápido que hicieron parecer a Goenji un asesino serial a punto de cometer un crimen. Sí, con la gente excitada y frustrada, no es bueno bromear.

El "inteligente" par de Fubuki y Someoka, se arrastraban por los ductos de aire, encontrando cosas insólitas en el camino: como a dos de sus compañeros, fornicando hasta más no poder sobre la mesa del director, ¿quienes podrían ser capaces de hacer tal cosa más que Yuuto Kidou y Fudou Akio?.

Llegaron al aula donde estaba su profesor, comenzaron a sudar frío. Estaban a solo unos metros de distancia de su objetivo. Era el último tramo, tan cerca que podían sentir que la pesadilla terminaría. En dos segundos la tan llamada pesadilla se convertiría en una horrible realidad cuando el ducto de aire se partiese al medio por el peso, haciendo que Fubuki cayera al suelo del medio del aula, sin remera y con los pantalones ligeramente desabrochados y Someoka sobre el pequeño, en una posición tan indecorosa que las lectoras podrán imaginar cuán traumante habrá sido para el pobre profesor ver a su corrompido y querido Someoka intentar violarse en una acrobacia voladora al pobre Fubuki quien seguramente, si no estuviese en 2D, se hubiese roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo, luego de semejante caída.

El profesor tardó al principio en procesar la información, pero tal fue el shock emocional al terminar de entender, que cayó desmayado, salvando así a la pareja la cual habló con sus compañeros, quienes agradecidos por sacarlos de una aburrida clase de historia, acordaron que jamás se volvería a nombrar el hecho y le dirían al profesor que en realidad, lo que había pasado, había sido que él se resbaló con una cáscara de banana meticulosamente colocada por una ardilla que se coló a través de la ventana, cayéndose hacia atrás y golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio. Si, hoy se podía decir finalmente que Fubuki Shirou, tenía mucha suerte.

Era un desgraciado, estaba muy claro que, de todas las desgracias que le podrían haber pasado en el universo le tocó la peor; ser amigo de Edgar Valtinas, un pesado, aristócrata, ególatra que solo se preocupaba por su propia existencia. Un dolor de páncreas, en pocas palabras. Pero muy a pesar de eso, Owen Philip quería a su detestable e histérico amigo y no podía negarse a la petición que le había echo este. Sin pedir ni siquiera por favor (siquiera pensarlo, porque esa palabra en su vocabulario era inexistente) le tiró, a su amigosclavo, un camión de invitaciones a su cumpleaños encima, ordenándole "Invita a todos mis amigos", para luego retirarse y dejar que Owen se arreglase solo para salir de la pila de invitaciones asesinas que en ese momento amenazaban con dejarlo sin aire. Cuando salió de esta se dispuso a tomar un papel y un lápiz para hacer una lista con todos los amigos de Edgar, sorpresa fue, el descubrir que esa enorme hoja tamaño A4, albergaba un único nombre: Owen Philip. Desesperado, buscando por todos los cajones números y nombres, encontró algo que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, un libro que tenía todos los nombres, direcciones y teléfonos de todos los jugadores del FFI. ¿Por qué tenía Edgar algo así en su casa? Le importaba una mierda, pero en esos desesperados momentos fue de enorme utilidad. Buscó nombres que le sonaran conocidos fue entonces que se topó con la selección de Italia, Estados Unidos, Korea, Japón, sonrió y sacó del mismo cajón donde saco el libro, un planisferio. ¿Para qué quería Edgar un planisferio? Ni idea, pero todos los ingleses tienen uno, así que intuimos que Edgar no se quería quedar fuera de esta clasificación. Owen entonces comenzó a buscar nombre por nombre, tomándose la trabajosa tarea de escribir nombre, apellido, dirección, código postal y de pegar estampillas. Sí señor, Owen Philip era el mejor amigosclavo que un niño mimado pudiese tener.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado en Inazuma Town, Endou Mamoru se levantó a media mañana y luego de ducharse y tomar un delicioso desayuno se dispuso a ir a entrenar.

-Mamoru-kun.- lo llamó su madre antes que pudiese terminar de ponerse sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?.- Preguntó el de cabellos castaños, curioso por la llamada.

-Recibiste una carta esta mañana.- La madre de Endou se acercó a donde estaba su hijo y le extendió la carta sellada, con solo leer el reverso de esta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un sonoro "no puede ser" inundó las siguientes cuadras.

Era otra mañana común de sábado en la vida de Afuro Terumi, se desperezó sentándose en su enorme cama, mientras que de cada costado de ella salían dos apuestos jóvenes completamente desnudos, quienes no tardaron en vestirse y despedirse del rubio pelilargo.

-Adios, fue un placer.- Decía mientras despedía a los dos extraños como si fuesen sus maridos.- Estos hombres casados.- Dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se disponía a ir a ducharse, cuando una carta se deslizó por su puerta, el rubio la tomó curioso y la leyó. Levantó una ceja. Fue entonces que suspendió cualquier tipo de limpieza y se dirigió a su teléfono, haciendo una llamada de urgencia a Londres, más precisamente a la casa de Edgar Valtinas.

-¿Hola?.- Contestó una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Edgar Valtinas?.- Preguntó sin muchos rodeos.

-No. Soy Owen, ¿Quién habla?.-

-Afuro Terumi, mejor conocido como Aphrodi.- dijo con confianza.

-¿Quién?.- Dijo el otro confundido.

-Eso debería decir yo, ¿De dónde sacaste mi dirección?.- Atacó el rubio sin preámbulos, usando eso de vaga excusa para atacar al inglés por no tener ni idea de quién era el Profesional Afuro Terumi .

Owen aparentemente, ese día se había levantado algo lento, ya que había olvidado completamente que entre esas cartas que había enviado a casi todo el mundo se encontraba la dirección del Profesional Afuro Terumi que vaya a saber Dios quién era. Por suerte, en unos pocos minutos recordó.

-¡Ah, Sí! Aphrodi, Eres uno de los invitados a la fiesta de Edgar.

-¿A la fiesta de quién?.- Preguntó confundido.

-Edgar…Edgar Valtinas.- Contestó Owen como si del mismo Mahatma Ghandi se tratase.

-No conozco a ningún Edgar.- Mantuvo Aphrodi.- Y no recuerdo haberme acostado con uno…- Dijo dudando, pero luego aclaró su voz y continuo.- No voy a ir a la fiesta de alguien que no conozco.

-Pero es que es algo muy importante para él.- Dijo Owen en voz baja, asegurándose de no ser oído en ningún momento por algún miembro de la familia Valtinas, ya que la frase esa le podría haber costado su miembro, era una regla de oro: "no importa cuánto realmente importase, porque por fuera no importa un carajo".- Es que, bueno no es muy amistoso…Pero cuando lo conoces termina siendo una persona muy buena.- Terminó la oración precipitado mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la voz del inglés gritando: "Owen, inútil, ¿qué le hiciste a mi planisferio?"

-Dame una buena razón para ir.- Dijo el rubio, acortando la charla sin sentido.

-Bueno pasajes gratis, comida gratis, estadía…

-mmmm.- Contestó el rubio del otro lado del teléfono

Y bueno…va Woody Allen..- Ante esta respuesta, Aphrodi, se quedó totalmente atónito y soltó el tubo del teléfono, dejando al pobre Owen hablando solo como el perro que es. El ruido de una puerta siendo cerrada por el viento se escuchó y al segundo siguiente, la casa de Afuro Terumi estaba totalmente vacía.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa comunitaria de Endou, como si no tuvieran una casa propia. Todos hablaban conmocionados y sorprendidos, muchos de ellos agitando estúpidamente un pedazo de papel escrito entre sus manos.

-¡Esto debe ser obra de Kageyama!.- Dice Kidou, para variar.

Fudou suspiró y tomó su hombro para llamar su atención.- ¿No crees que una persona de cincuenta años tiene mejores cosas que hacer que joderle la vida a unos adolescentes imbéciles?

-¿Es que vos nunca viste animé?.- Dice Megane, metiéndose en la conversación sin que nadie lo llame, como para no variar.

- ¿Y vos nunca la pusiste no?.- Dice sonriendo de lado, acongojando al pobre otaku virgen.

-¿Hola?.- Dijo una graciosa voz intentando poner orden.- Yo sé que siempre ustedes se van enormemente por las ramas, pero una persona que no conozco, me mandó una invitación con un pasaje para ir a Inglaterra y ustedes están hablando de si es o no obra de Kageyama. Si fuese obra de Kageyama, no habría una foto de un extranjero de cabello azul, que probablemente sea un pariente lejano de Kazemaru, señalando con una flecha su "supuesto nombre".- Terminó finalmente de hablar Max, levantando la foto de Edgar en alto, dejando otra vez, a Kidou en ridículo, cosa que ya era moneda corriente.

De repente todos sintieron que la ventana se abría de manera violenta y precipitada, fue entonces que un rubio sudado y con una taza de café en una mano y una carta en la otra entraba ilegalmente en la habitación del capitán de Raimon.

-¿Aphrodi?.- A todos, menos a Endou, Kazemaru y Fudou les sorprendió aquella prescencia.

-¿Aphrodi, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entres por la puerta?.- Dijo Kazemaru, quien fue fulminado por una mirada asesina perteneciente a cierto moreno.

-Lamento interrumpir la orgía que se estaba gestando en este cuarto dos por dos. A la cual, mal educados, no me invitaron. Pero hoy ha llegado a mi correspondencia, algo de lo cual me gustaría hablar.- Dijo Aphrodi mientras recuperaba el aliento y se sentaba en la ronda, como quien camina por su casa.

-Si es por la carta, ya sabemos.- Dice Kurimatsu, desinteresado.

Un silencio abrasador inundó la sala por unos momentos, hasta que el sonido de unos exagerados sorbidos lo rompió.

-Kurimatsu, Kurimatsu.- Dijo entre sorbidos.- ¿Acaso no te enseña la Biblia que no hay que corregirles a los profesionales?.- Kurimatsu, que en ese momento quiso responder, decidió no hacerlo, porque hace años había asumido que quizás él fuese la única persona normal en ese universo.- En fin como estaba diciendo.- Sorbe un poco de su taza.- Hay que ir a esa fiesta.

Kurimatsu, quiso intervenir de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo sobre todo, porque Mary Sue, que no se sabe qué hacía ahí y por qué estaba invitada, lanzó.- Danos una buena razón para ir.- Con esa dulce y pendenciera voz.

-Va a estar Woody Allen.- Dijo sorbiendo de su taza con una sonrisa. La emoción se comenzó a notar entre los presentes comenzando un debate sobre si Annie Hall era mejor que Manhattan o sobre qué tal había dado el artista su último concierto. Fue entonces que la risa apenada de Endou se dejó oír, logrando un silencio.

-Jejeje, ¿Quién es Woody Allen?

-¿Ves? Te dije que éramos como el agua y el aceite.- Dice Aphrodi en un tono ligeramente resentido y enojado por la ignorancia del castaño.

Endou agachó la cabeza para después sonreír- Pero con los Dioses y los Demonios nunca se sabe.-

_Lamentamos la demora con este capi, pero una de las autoras se volvió adicta a Gintama (cofcof pervert-fairy) y estuvo con bloqueo y otra de las autoras (cofcof chibi-seras cof cof) estuvo rindiendo parciales en la facultad. Así que sin más esperamos que este capi les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora._

_Reviews? :3_


	12. No Te Metas Con El Homo

_Buenooo, hemos VOLVIIIDO nuevamente, con otro capi, algo más serio, pero igual de delirante! disfruten! :3_

Cuando el era un niño le gustaba mirar al cielo, aquel basto y eterno cielo que se expandía sobre todo su estrecho y reducido mundo; aquel cielo que veía lo que el no podía ver, que iba a donde él no podía ir. Realmente le gustaba mirar el cielo y creer que, algún día, podría tocar las nubes con las manos. Pero no importaba qué tan alto saltase; cuántas veces se cayese o se lastimase, este nunca parecía querer acercarse a él. Cuando su padre murió, Toramaru puso sus pies en la tierra y nunca levanto la vista hacia arriba de nuevo.

Se despertó algo aturdido por ese sueño que traía consigo recuerdos de su niñez y ,si bien no eran malos, no le eran agradables tampoco, se removió un poco en la cama para recordar que no estaba solo. A su lado, tan desnudo como él, se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Tobitaka Seiya, quién estaba tan plácidamente dormido que nadie querría despertarlo (tal vez Kogure pero no viene al caso) suspiró algo resignado ya que la noche anterior no habían avanzado nada, y si bien no estaba disconforme, le intrigaba el hecho de que el mayor siempre se resistiera a llegar al final con él. Desde los nueve casi diez meses que llevaban juntos, el contacto físico era casi minúsculo y, lo mas lejos que habían llegado como pareja, era la masturbación mutua y dicho "avance" se debía a su perseverancia y constante provocación, pero pese a eso las cosas seguían iguales, sin signo o esperanza de cambiar pronto. Miró a la persona a su lado un tanto enojado y con un muy justificado despecho (porque el hecho de no querer coger a tu pareja como Dios manda es pecado) le tapó la nariz, interrumpiendo su respiración, dándole así un muy violento y desesperado despertar.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando Kazemaru Ichirouta abrió los ojos, se duchó para luego cambiarse y cuando, entró a su comedor para hacer el desayuno para él y su padre, encontró una nota con la caligrafía algo corrida, como si la hubieran escrito apresuradamente. _"Volveré en unos días. Te dejo dinero en el lugar de siempre. Papa"_. Suspiro con resignación, pues hace tan solo un par de días su padre había vuelto de un viaje de negocios para ahora volver a marcharse. Salió de su casa algo pensativo, preguntándose si su tutor habría llevado lo necesario consigo; si comería bien en su viaje, si se acordaría de llamarlo para ver como estaba. Sonrío con ironía; aún recuerda los primeros días de su convivencia con su padre como único tutor; si bien un divorcio es devastador para hasta el mas fuerte (sentimental y económicamente), a su padre solo le importaba trabajar arduamente para que Kazemaru, no le faltase nada.

Su padre no era un buen cocinero, ni bueno en las tareas domésticas y, para empeorar las cosas, casi ni tenia tiempo para encargarse de ellas, por lo que los resultados horrorizarían a cualquier nutricionista y/o asistente social; tal vez, fue por eso que con mucho esfuerzo, el peliazul comenzó a encargarse él de las cosas. Con unos míseros seis años cumplidos, solo podía quemarse las manos con las sartenes y ollas, cortarse los dedos y llorar desconsoladamente, porque por más que quisiera, nada le salía bien, pero cuando su padre llegaba a su casa, esta debía estar reluciente, las lagrimas debían secarse y el dolor de sus heridas debían desaparecer; su tutor trabajaba muy duro por él por lo que solo le quedaba sonreírle.

Cuando estaba en segundo grado, se encontró un gato abandonado en la escuela, él no podía tenerlo porque su padre era alérgico; un chico de su clase, que según recuerda era el único en la escuela que había sido simpático con el, salió de la nada y se ofreció para tener al gato, diciendo que podía visitarlo cuando quisiese, con la condición de que fuesen amigos. Sin dudarlo, aceptó, ya que él nunca tuvo amigos y desde que tenía memoria, siempre quiso una mascota; el chico llamado "Kei" le sonrió. De la noche a la mañana, la chica que le gustaba al pelilargo, comenzó a ignorarlo como si quisiera pretender que este no existía, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros e incluso se sumaba a las bromas que estos le hacían. Podía hacerse el estúpido, pero en el fondo, él sabia la razón: a ella le gustaba su amigo, pero este la rechazó y lo Kazemaru lo estaba pagando ,en ese momento, supo que nunca más le gustarían las mujeres.

Cuando se graduó de la primaria, Kei lo cito a la azotea. Le dijo que siempre le había gustado y, aunque sabia que el no sentía lo mismo, agradecía su amistad. Kazemaru no dijo nada al respecto, pues no era su culpa, solo lo miro y sonrió; Kei le dio un beso en los labios y se despidió de el. Nunca más lo vio. Su padre fue ascendido al sector de ventas de productos nacionales en la empresa en la que trabajaba, por lo que tenía que hacer viajes de negocios muy a menudo; su padre no quería dejarlo solo, él tampoco quería que se fuera, pero solo le sonrió y lo animo a que siguiera adelante, pues ya podía cuidarse solo. Su cabeza volvió al presente cuando escucho su nombre.

-Ese idiota afeminado de Kazemaru volvió a sacar buenas notas.- con cautela y cuidado para no ser visto ni escuchado, siguió al grupo de chicas delante suyo.

-Sí, cómo no, seguramente debe hacer méritos extra para el profesor al terminar las clases- dijo una fémina a la que reconoció sorprendido, pues el tenia una imagen suya muy distinta a lo que estaba escuchando. Generalmente la chica a la que reconoció era de las mas tímidas y estudiosas que conoció en su vida.

-¡Es verdad. Las chicas del curso de al lado me contaron algo parecido!-hizo una pausa para crear intriga- ¿Recuerdan que el homo salió primero en la carrera de atletismo del festival de deportes del año pasado? Pues resulta que según una fuente confiable, se vio a Kazemaru ganándose el primer puesto de una manera muy distinta antes de la carrera.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero no era tu novio el que quedó en segundo lugar?-Dijo la chica con menos luces del grupo, la que le gustaba hacerlo caer y reírse por horas de ello. El resto calló sus risas de repente ante tal comentario.

-¡…P-pero Toshiro-kun es una excepción. Si ayer nos besamos, además… Él odia a los maricones, él me lo dijo… y ….bueno…eso!- todas hicieron una segunda pausa para asentir nerviosas. Por su parte Kazemaru hizo una nota mental, pues en las profundidades de su cabeza un maquiavélico plan esperaba ser ejecutado.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué le haremos hoy?- preguntó la chica con más volumen y masa corporal.

-¿Qué les parece si esperamos a que se esté duchando y le robamos su ropa?- Todas asintieron emocionadas y divertidas, él volvió a hacer una nota mental de que se cuidará las espaldas.

Unos pingüinos aparecieron de repente sobre cada hombro del peliazul, echando una sádica, pero no por eso menos linda, sonrisa, y si bien le preocupaba seguir con ese tipo de alucinación aún estando sobrio, les devolvió la sonrisa. Había pasado toda su vida pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, desde la separación de sus padres, la marginación de su niñez, el dolor de su primer amor, la inconsciente ninfomanía. Era como si todo lo que se había obligado a guardar quisiese salir de repente, pero casualmente, esta vez, iba a usar su voz, esta vez iba a tomar medidas, unas muy, muy drásticas.

* * *

Estaban en clase cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar de un tema en particular: el futuro. Como todo alumno que curse el primer año sabe, en dos años se graduarían, y lo mas importante era que para ese entonces ya tendrían que saber a qué universidad iban a asistir, qué carrera seguir y comenzar a prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Lo que se traduciría como una infernal época sin vida social. Toramaru suspiró algo pensativo, pues el nunca miró su futuro como algo cercano, y ahora sentía como este se acercaba, dando pasos agigantados, sin que él lo pidiese. Entonces se preguntó si sus compañeros de equipo tuvieron sus dudas cuando tenían su edad, ¿Qué seria de Endou-san, de Goenji-san, de… Tobitaka-san? Ese año les tocaba a ellos graduarse y al año siguiente irían a la universidad ¿Acaso los volvería a ver después de que termine el ciclo escolar? Un incómodo sentimiento lo invadió, y mentalmente comenzó a contar los meses que faltaban para que termináse el año. ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde quedaron los días donde no tenia que preocuparse por el futuro?

-¿Que qué voy a hacer cuando me gradué?- pregunto un sorprendido Endou Mamoru ante la atenta mirada de todos. Al parecer, Toramaru, hizo la pregunta en un volumen un tanto elevado, tanto, que llamó la atención del resto de los jugadores. Todos aguardaban expectantes, pues porque a pesar de que él portero era capaz de casarse y tener una familia con una pelota de soccer; sabían que el no iba a poder jugar fútbol toda su vida. Era obvio que Endou Mamoru tenía una vida llena de planes además del soccer….verdad?- ¿Pues no es obvio!- dijo de repente, el resto trago saliva expectantes- ¿Después de graduarme jugare al soccer!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras la ultima frase hacia eco llenando la sala de vestuarios de tensión. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos Kazemaru y Haruna cargados de toallas limpias quienes, al extrañarse por dicho silencio, preguntaron que ocurría. Aunque no lo hizo notar, Goenji se tensó al ver al pelilargo y miró hacia otro lado, al cruzarse sus miradas, acción que le fue correspondida con unos gélidos ojos por parte de este.

-Hablábamos de que iba a hacer Endou después de Graduarse- Respondió Megane con la voz mas apaciguadora que pudo.

-¿Es que no lo sabían?- Dijo el asexuado chico- Él y yo iremos a la misma universidad- hizo una pausa al sentir como todos le clavaban la mas incrédulas de las miradas- ni bien empezamos el año, le recomendé esa universidad que tenia un buen equipo de fútbol, de hecho, él ya tiene una beca deportiva y no tendrá que rendir los exámenes de ingreso.

Sí, Goenji estaba tenso; ahora sí se notaba ya que el celular que tenía en manos ya no era mas que trozos de lo que fue. Afortunadamente, el resto estaba muy ocupado envidiando la suerte que tenia el portero principal del equipo, maldiciendo el hecho de que no se les hubiera ocurrido tratar de becarse como para darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Pues yo quisiera abrir mi propio dojo!- Dijo emocionado un Kogure

-Yo seré como mi padre!- Secundó Touko

-Yo quiero tener mi propia tienda de tablas de surf- Terció de manera muy cool Tsunami.

Mientras el debate sobre qué quería ser cada uno dio a lugar, logrando que todos volvieran a pasar de la practica de manera olímpica, Toramaru notó que Tobitaka salía del vestuario en un silencio, tan propio de él, que nadie lo notó irse. El menor sabía que el de pelo morado no era de hablar sobre sí mismo, pero realmente quería saber que iba a ser de él cuando se gradúe. Quería saber si el otro avanzaría y lo dejaría atrás o si seguiría habiendo un "nosotros" después de su graduación. El sabía que nada era para siempre, que tarde o temprano la felicidad casi utópica en la que estaba sumergido, se terminaría , sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la realidad que no dudaba en remarcar y expandir sus limites, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero le gustaba pensar de ello como algo lejano; le gustaba creer que si no pensaba en ello, podría estirar los momentos. Tal vez por eso era tan insistente para avanzar la parte fisica de su relación con Tobitaka, quería tener algo que ni el tiempo, ni la realidad les quitara; aún si era algo tan banal como el sexo, quería estar unido al mayor, aún si solo se trataba de sus cuerpos. Pero al parecer el mayor, distante como solo él puede serlo, no consideraba su relación tan seriamente.

* * *

Horas después, caminando de manera dificultosa se encontraba Kazemaru yendo a su trabajo de medio tiempo, como todo chico responsable hace. Al llegar al inmoral establecimiento pidió una cita con su jefe, y para su sorpresa le informaron que se encontraba allí, por lo que toco la puerta de su oficina; cuando le respondieron con un seco "pase", se adentró decidido y saludó a su jefe que ahora se encontraba con la silla volteada hacia la ventana, dándole así la espalda.

-Qué raro de ti venir a verme Kazemaru- dijo una grave voz- ¿A qué le debo tal honor? ¿Un aumento? ¿Un fugaz encuentro con alguien de mi categoría tal vez?

-…no exactamente.-hizo una pausa- Aunque lo tendré en cuenta- se apresuró a decir.

-¿Y que es exactamente?

-Venganza- Respondió el asexuado chico- y ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme que usted Kageyama-san?

La silla giró lentamente, haciendo que un hombre de no tan mediana edad lo encarara. El hombre de morena piel y cabello rubio, que portaba unos muy costosos lentes de sol aunque estuviera dentro de una oficina sin contacto alguno con la fuente natural de luz, le sonrió demostrando así su interés.

* * *

Hay cosas en la vida que, por mas que queramos, no podemos cambiar, incluso si pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de que estas nos sean así, en este caso la cosa en cuestión, era el inminente futuro que pronto se transformaría en presente, o por lo menos eso pensaba Toramaru mientras caminaba bajo un hermoso atardecer al lado de su persona más querida, quién, aunque siempre se encontrase por demás callado, ahora tenia un motivo en particular: y ese no era otro más que saber qué carajo le pasaba a su pareja, que normalmente habla más que un evangelista tratando de convertir a otros y en ese momento miraba la nada como si esta fuese algo.

-¡Tobitaka-san!- dijo de repente el menor, deteniendo completamente su paso, a lo que el otro se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en un tono con confianza, uno que solo lo usaba para él.

-¿Hace cuanto que estamos saliendo?- Pese a lo normal de la pregunta el mayor detecto cierta incomodidad que se hacia no solo evidente en su voz.

- Hace unos 9 meses.

-Entonces…¿Por qué nunca intentas hacerme nada? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que inicie todo?-Su ahora rasposa voz sonaba tan acongojada que el mayor no supo qué responder- ¿Acaso tan poco te gusto? ¿O acaso es porque como ya te vas a graduar no quieres darme esperanzas de que hay un "después" para ese entonces?- Y como toda mujer con período haría, se fue corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Tobitaka en la soledad de la calle.

* * *

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer- insinuó un pequeño y lindo pingüino rojo.

Kazemaru no dijo nada, solo asintió, esperando a cierto chico en las gradas del club de atletismo con la excusa de observar un poco, no es que a nadie le molestase, de hecho su presencia era más que bienvenida. Ese chico al cual esperaba en particular era tímido, y si bien en el pasado le había tirado unas cuantas indirectas muy disimuladas, nunca se atrevió a cruzar la línea. El pelilargo no podía quejarse, ya que ahora que lo observaba mejor, era realmente apuesto: era alto, de porte elegante con unos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color y para su suerte aun se sonrojaba cuando lo veía de manera fugaz mientras corría. Sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa llena de sastifaccion, los pinguinos siguieron su ejemplo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y faltaba muy poco para el fin de semana, el cual por cierto seria el dia en que se irian a Inglaterra con todos los gastos pagos para el cumpleaños de cierto malcriado inglés que no les caía bien, pero que tenia buenas conexiones, entre ellas el excéntrico y talentoso director Woody Allen, siendo él la principal razon por la que irían, se podría decir que los del Raimon estaban emocionados.

Kazemaru sonrió con sastifaccion al abrir el diario en la sección de clasificados, mas específicamente en el rubro 59. "¿Qué es ese rubro?" se preguntaran, pues es bastante sencillo: es precisamente donde las chicas de citas (por no llamarlas putas) y travestis colocan sus datos, logrando así una auto publicidad y un contacto previo con clientes. Y el pelilargo ensanchó aún más su linda sonrisa cuando vió las fotos de ciertas chicas a las cuales conocía muy bien, junto con sus teléfonos y direcciones y mensajes muy sugerentes invitando y animando a cualquiera que lea los avisos a que les den (en el sentido mas sucio de la palabra) por donde más quieran.

-…-Esperó mientras la persona a la cual llamaba atendiera su celular- ¡Kageyama san! Agradezco su ayuda, y déjeme decirle que hoy mismo robaré la ropa interior usada de Kidou para entregársela como pago.- Escuchó la respuesta del otro lado de la línea y se apresuro a decir- Sí, ya sé que me dijo que con unas fotos de él desnudo se conformaría, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

Colgó el teléfono muy animado, cuando su padre hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, vistiendo un delantal.

-¡Ichirouta! Ya está listo el desayuno- Dijo animado su padre, aparentemente orgulloso de haber echo el desayuno sin haber quemado la casa en el dificultoso proceso.

-Ya voy- dijo un ya no tan animado Kazemaru, que no olvidaba lo mal que cocinaba su padre.

* * *

La velocidad al correr, no era una de sus virtudes, por eso mismo Tobitaka Seiya se maldecía en ese momento, en el cual corría como si huyera de un ataque zombie, persiguiendo a su pareja, que le llevaba una buena distancia pese a ser tan pequeño. Todavía se preguntaba cómo y por qué habían llegado a ese tipo de situación, porque de un día para el otro, el pequeño Toramaru, le suelta cuestiones que le tomaron tan de sorpresa que le costó bastante salir de la estupefacción del momento y que desde ese día, en cada oportunidad en la cual quería preguntarle qué le había pasado para que reaccionara así, este salía corriendo disparado hacia ninguna parte en particular. Iniciando extrañas persecuciones en la que nunca lograba alcanzarlo. ¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy? Tener fuerza descomunal en las piernas no significa tener velocidad en ellas, lamentablemente, el de cabello morado no pudo aprender esto en un peor momento, ya que nuevamente se estaba quedando atrás. Harto de esta situación decidió que iba a tomar medidas un tanto desesperadas.

* * *

Los jugadores del Raimon salieron poco antes del atardecer del vestuario y cierto ridículo chico con goggles caminaba algo incómodo, pues alguien había extraído su ropa interior en el momento en el que se había duchado ante la divertida mirada de cierto moreno.

-¿A que no mola andar así por la vida?- dijo finalmente el más desfachatado de los dos.

-Tú estarás cómodo, ya que tienes esa manía de no llevar ropa interior en ocasiones, pero para mi es extraño- Dijo algo avergonzado, sin despegar la mirada del suelo en el que caminaban- ¿Hey, te puedo preguntar algo?

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo lubricante encima.- Respondió Fudou, como si esa fuese una respuesta válida.

-…No es eso… Pero con lo bruto que eres es bueno saberlo.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días se hablo en la practica de que iba a ser de cada uno cuando nos graduemos?

-Pues sí- respondió extrañado por la pregunta.

-Ya sabes que yo voy a estudiar duro para heredar la empresa de mi padre adoptivo, pero nunca me has contado de lo que tienes planeado

-¿Nunca te lo dije?- Preguntó como si le extrañara, al ver la negativa del otro respondió tranquilamente- Pues obviamente la profesión mas fácil y lucrativa de todas, una en la que se necesita saber manejar a las personas y manipularlas para que crean lo que tu dices… voy a ser psicólogo.

-Se supone que se creo esa profesión para ayudar a la gente- objeto el de rastas

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quieres que sea presidente o prestamista o algo así?

-…- Ante la posibilidad de un apocalíptico mundo controlado por un ser como su compañero de equipo, negó completamente- ¡La psicología es perfecta! Sigue ese camino

-Bien, entonces esta decidido. Seré psicólogo.- Dijo asintiendo, orgulloso.

-¿A que vino eso? ¿Acaso necesitabas mi aprobación para eso? A veces no se que harías sin mi- Sonrió son ironía el de goggles.

-Pues me haría muchas pajas, porque polvos como los tuyos no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina

-Entonces que harías si muriera no se… mañana tal vez?- bromeó.

-…-El de ojos verdes paró completamente su andar, cosa que extraño al otro y adoptó una extraña expresión que el otro no supo descifrar- ¿No es obvio? Si tu murieras mañana, te seguiría a donde sea que fueses para patearte el culo.

El viento comenzó a soplar de repente y pasaron un rato observándose, no había tensión, ni vació en aquel repentino silencio y Kidou por un momento se asusto, aquella oración que fácilmente podría pasar como broma tenía mucho de verdad en ella. A veces no sabia qué pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero y en ocasiones como esa agradecía no saber. Años después se sabría qué tan poco de broma tenia esa frase.

* * *

Una no muy linda chica fue citada por cierto asexuado chico de pelos largos y azules, ella lo odiaba y sabia que era mutuo, pero esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para vengarse de él; ella había sido fan de Shuuya Goenji por años y ese afeminado no tenía siquiera el derecho de respirar su mismo aire, para colmo el chico con el que salía estuvo distante con ella y, por alguna razón, y de manera injustificable sabia que él tenia algo que ver.

-Himeno san- dijo el pelilargo de manera solemne- Te he citado porque últimamente he notado cierto comportamiento hostil de tí hacia mi persona- La chica bufó con sarcasmo ¡Qué alguien le diera un premio al homo! Hace meses que venia saboteándolo, tratando de todo para que se fuera de la escuela y huyera como el perro que era, pero al parecer era tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta.- Y déjame decirte que no te guardo ningún rencor- La voz del chico se iba haciendo menos tensa cosa que la extrañó- Sino todo lo contrario.

¿A que te refieres?- Dijo ella desafiante.

-Pues … me refiero que te tengo lastima.- Dijo sin exaltarse.

-¿Disculpa? Tú… me tienes lastima... A mí?- pregunto en un histerico y confundido tono

-Sí… debe ser feo ser una pobre mojigata que no tiene mas que hacer en la vida que tratar de jodérsela a otro, estando tan ensimismada en joderme la existencia, que descuidaste a tu novio- Iba a decir algo pero vio como el pelilargo saco una de esas pequeñas filmadoras- ¿Sabes? Si tan solo supieras al menos coger como la gente tu novio no tendría que venir conmigo a curar su dolor de huevos.

Ella enmudeció sorprendida, aun no sabia qué era lo que más le shockeaba, si la manera de hablar del asexuado, o lo que este había dicho. Él solo encendió la cámara y subiendo el volumen, le mostró un video muy subido de tono: en él, estaba su novio embistiendo de manera tan salvaje al pelilargo, que parecía lo iba a romper, le sujetaba fuertemente del cabello mientras Kazemaru se aferraba débilmente a lo que fuese para mantenerse y no derrumbarse. De pronto dejo de respirar al ver la sádica sonrisa del asexuado, y se sintió como si este tuviera total control sobre sus acciones.

-Es una lastima, Himeno-san- Dijo con un falso tono de pena- Gracias a la reputación que tengo y que ustedes se molestaron en expandir, a mí no me afectaría en nada divulgar este video, él que si llegara a cortar en las partes correctas, parecería más una violación que otra cosa, pero ¿Qué pasaría contigo y con tu novio si llegara a hacer eso? Podrías vivir con la culpa y la humillación?

Los gemidos del peliazul, inundaron el aire, envolviéndola. Se sentía tan tonta por meterse con alguien así, alguien que en un par de minutos hizo que las cosas que le hicieron con sus amigas se vieran como algo estúpido, alguien que lucia tan frágil y delicado, alguien que parecía fácil de aplastar. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que se saldría con la suya? Ella temblaba, y al fijar su aturdida vista en la de Kazemaru noto que sus ojos no tenían vida como si estuviese poseído. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él no estaba poseído ni nada parecido, solo estaba inmerso en un orgásmico sentimiento llamado venganza.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Dijo de repente Tobitaka Seita tomando de manera forzosa el brazo del menor. Podría considerarse ilegal el irrumpir en casas ajenas, pero no era su culpa que la madre del menor le tuviera tanta confianza que lo haya dejado entrar al cuarto de su pareja mientras ella se ocupaba de la tienda. El menor se tensó de sobremanera y quiso huir, pero este no lo dejo.

-¡Es tu culpa en primer lugar!- Soltó de repente- Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos antes de que te gradúes y nos separemos pero parece que no quieres ni siquiera eso!

-¿Y quien dijo que nos separaríamos cuando me gradué? Además no es que no quiera tocarte por ese motivo, sino porque no eres más que un niño, yo tengo dieciocho años y tu catorce.- Dijo el mayor, imponiendo sus causas ante el berrinche del de cabello azul.

Toramaru se quedó en silencio, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o estúpido, o ambos, pero solo se limitó a hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente. Empujó fuera de la habitación al mayor y cerró la puerta, avergonzado. Tobitaka mientras tanto, se preguntaba quién lo mandaba a enamorarse de un niñato así, por lo que decidió optar por lo más simple, abrir la puerta a base de empujones. Cuando entró nuevamente a la habitación, se encontró al menor echo un ovillo, cubierto por su mantita con estampado de tigres.

-…- El de pelo morado no sabía bien qué decir, en realidad con el menor nunca sabia qué decir, solo atinó a sentarse en la cama a su lado, quitarle la manta y obligarlo a que lo encarase- Mira…. Aun si solo eres un niño, yo no soy más que un idiota enamorado de un niño, así que no me hagas enojar o tendré que castigarte.

El menor, que estaba llorando por la tormenta que había echo de un simple vaso de agua lo miró, y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo:

-Yo quiero que Tobitaka-san me castigue.-No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro de manera desesperada.

Si hablamos de manera sincera Toramaru no era un santo, incluso desde antes de empezar a salir con Tobitaka, había estado masturbándose pensando en el mayor usando sus dedos, lo que no entendía, era porque incluso con tanta práctica ahora se cohibía tanto, tal vez, era por la atenta mirada que estaba posada sobre él, mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos con ímpetu de su interior. Sus pequeños y mojados dedos no eran suficiente, nunca lo eran por lo que le rogaba al mayor que lo ayudara, pero este estaba tan concentrado en mirarlo, que sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza.

Finalmente el reprimido de Tobitaka llego a su límite, pues por muy mayor y maduro que fuera POCO y NADA sabía del sexo entre personas del mismo género, por lo que no sabía bien como seguir, afortunadamente, la traumática y bizarra experiencia en el baño le daba algo de dirección. Tomo de las caderas al menor, y para sorpresa de este metió sus propios dedos en el, comprobando qué tan dilatado estaba su ano. Toramaru gemía descontrolado, ya que le había tocado justo_ ahí_, el mayor seguía explorando el interior del otro como si buscara algo en el.

-T-Tobitaka san- dijo casi sin voz

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que atino a decir pese a tener su miembro mas duro y afilado que una espada. Al menor le entraron ganas de asesinarlo.

-Nada de "qué". ¡Apurate!- Arqueó la espalda de manera involuntaria, al sentir como nuevamente era tocado en su punto más sensible.

El mayor tomó con mucha decisión sus caderas y, con toda la lentitud que fue capaz, ignorando olímpicamente su propia necesidad, tal como había echo todos estos meses frente a la constante provocación del menor, se introdujo lenta y cuidadosamente, acariciando con su miembro el interior del otro, quien se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas. Tobitaka cerró los ojos de manera automática al adentrarse en aquel pequeño cuerpo, al sentir como este lo apretaba con fuerza, al sentir como el calor era tan insoportable que le costaba mantener su maldita cordura. Comenzó a moverse, escuchando, entre medio de la preocupación y el éxtasis, gemir al menor.

Ninguno duró demasiado debido a la inexperiencia que tenían, sin embargo y pese a eso fue perfecto para los dos.

* * *

Shirou Fubuki y Yuuki Tachimukai sonreían de manera cómplice, pues la idea de hacer cosas sucias en el baño de un avión en pleno vuelo les parecía no solo típica de una película porno de bajo presupuesto, sino también fetichista y hasta estimulante. Por supuesto lo que ninguno de ellos pensó es que las bolas de arroz que comió Fubuki, no le caerían del todo bien, llegando al punto de sufrir algo muy parecido a la diarrea. Otra cosa que no pensaron fue el hecho de que a cierto pelirosa le tenia pánico a los vuelos.

Mientras tanto en la sección de primera clase se encontraba Kageyama, con sus empleados de distintos establecimientos que tenía en su haber, que no podían ser otros que Fudou Akio, Kazemaru Ichitouta, Afuro Terumi y Genda Koujirou que disfrutaban de los lujos y comodidades del privilegiado viaje mientras sus compañeros se encontraban en la clase turista, rodeada de gente obesa que ocupa el asiento con ventanilla y niños llorones.

Dos chicos se encontraban en el mismo avión, uno rubio y otro moreno; ambos estaban nerviosos ya que el colarse en un avión, mas precisamente en la parte del equipaje, no era algo que se hacia todos los días, hubo un enorme silencio hasta que el rubio hablo:

-Hide…-Dijo con desgano el italiano

-¿Qué pasa, Ruca?

-Si nosotros SI fuimos invitados a la fiesta de Edgar…¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-…-el moreno se detuvo a ver a su amigo con ojos serios y determinados.- cállate Ruca.

_Esperamos que les haya gustado, este salió larguito, para compensar el tiempo sin actualizar, sin mas, queremos saludar a nuestras nuevas lectoras, en especial a Poltergeist Maka, que nos dejó como cuatro reviews, muchísimas gracias!_

_Sin más, esperamos que les haya gustado..._

_Reviews? :3_


	13. Vuelos Turbios

Vuelos turbios

Llegó al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana tal y como lo habían pactado sus compañeros de equipo, pero lo que Kurimatsu no calculó, es que, como los adolescentes que eran, llegarían al menos una hora tarde, cosa que lamentablemente pudo comprobar. Al cabo de hora y media, el resto fue haciendo acto de presencia sin disculparse con el desubicado que llegó temprano. Las chicas llegaron juntas como para no variar, porque parecía que se esforzasen poner su tan estrecha amistad en una vista muy ambigua. Para terminar, con los chicos que ni se molestaban en disimular su homosexualismo; sobretodo Fudou que, si bien no podía acercarse mucho a Kidou, porque este lo alejaba constantemente, se las arreglaba para tocarle el culo de vez en cuando mientras todos reían en armonía como si fuera completamente normal tocarle el culo a un "compañero de equipo".

-Chicos, ya que sera nuestro ultimo día en Japon por una semana, ¡Hicimos bolas de arroz como despedida!- dijo emocionada Aki, que ocultaba tan bien sus ojeras que nadie, ecepto el resto de las chicas, sabían el enorme sacrificio que habían costado aquellos onigiri, cual preparación había llevado la noche entera. Los chicos, a excepción de Kudou, se abalanzaron sobre las bolas de arroz como si fueran muertos de hambre, a lo que Haruna les impidió el paso desafiante.

-Primero lávense las manos.- dijo de manera muy amenazante cambiando su cara a una expresión mas propia de ella- Porque sino se llenaran de gérmenes- Sentenció sonriendo.

Después de pasar por el baño, se abalanzaron una vez mas; Fubuki, por alguna razón, vio que había un ignorado tarro rosado repleto de bolas de arroz que, por alguna razón nadie tocaba, a lo que aprovecho el despiste de sus compañeros y se las comió. Cuando Haruna quiso avisarle que esas las había echo Natsumi, vio a esta tan contenta de que le hayan salido bien que no dijo nada; más tarde descubriría que la diarrea de uno, es la felicidad de otro.

Lo que tampoco sabía como digerir nuestro normal amigo Kurimatsu, era el echo de encontrarse con los del Neo Japan en el Aeropuerto y descubrir que ellos habían recibido invitaciones al cumpleaños del malcriado inglés, aún si ni siquiera habían sido invitados para la selección de jugadores para el Inazuma Japan, digamos que fue algo que no vio venir. Y ahí estaban, los representantes de Japon de repuesto siguiendo a Hitomiko, la mujer del estado permanente de menstruación, como si fuesen perros. Ante esto no sabía si sorprenderse o, como tan acostumbrado estaba, aceptarlo sin hacer preguntas ya que, como bien sabrán, es bastante duro ser la única persona normal en un universo cuya realidad parece ser un crossover entre Matrix, Dragon Ball Z y Capitán Tsubasa.

Escucharon la voz de la locutora anunciando que el vuelo al cual debían abordar iba a dar comienzo, por lo que en lo que parecería una manifestación de Bishies, trataron de adentrarse en el avión en multitud. Todos fueron acomodándose en sus asientos. Kidou, quien tenía entendido que se iba a sentar junto a Fudou, ya fuese fuerza de hábito, o simplemente porque quería, vio su suposición frustrada al encontrarse con que el castaño le dijo que le habían asignado un asiento más adelante, por lo cual se verían cuando terminase el vuelo. Maldijo no haber traído su mp3, pero ¿qué podría salir mal sin el castaño cerca y con sus compañeros de equipo alrededor?

Antes de que se preguntara quién sería la persona que se sentaría a su lado esta se hizo presente, saludó con un inaudible "hola", para luego sentarse a su lado. Kidou, por simple curiosidad, lo miró de reojo y su sorpresa fue aún mayor; el sujeto en cuestión era una de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida: piel blanquecina, cabello negro, unos muy profundos ojos mieles y una muy, muy horrible cicatriz que recorría su frente hasta llegar a la mitad de su rostro. Pese a tan espantosa marca, esta persona no intentaba siquiera ocultarla con el cabello, llevándolo muy corto, como si estuviera orgulloso de ella y quisiese mostrársela al mundo entero.

-¿Quieres una servilleta?- preguntó la persona a su lado, sorprendiéndolo un poco. El chico le sonrió y sí, tenia tan buena apariencia que si el de goggles no estuviera como un estúpido mirando su horrenda y para nada disimulada cicatriz, se hubiera sonrojado, pero no, esa cicatriz era muy llamativa.

-…No, gracias- respondió educadamente, aún si no demostró sorpresa alguna por la peculiar pregunta.

-¿Seguro? Mira que siempre debes tener una servilleta a mano, uno no sabe cuando llega a necesitarlas- Dijo con nostalgia.

-…Creo que estaré bien, no te preocupes- Volvió a responder ignorando a una azafata que pasaba a su lado y que sin querer, termino volcando el jugo que le iba a tender al de rastas sobre él; cubriéndolo del dulce y pegajoso liquido.

-¿Ves?- Dijo calmado el pelinegro- Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitarás una- Le tendió una de las cientos de servilletas que llevaba consigo en alguna parte de su vestimenta.

-Gracias- agradeció abochornado- Creo que a partir de ahora tendre en cuenta tu consejo.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que el viaje es tan largo, ¿quieres que te entretenga con alguna historia basada en mis experiencias?

-¡Claro!- Dijo el de rastas, quien a pesar de la horrible cicatriz que tenia el pelinegro parecía una persona normal, probablemente una de las pocas personas normales que iba a tener el placer de conocer.

-¡Excelente! ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que tener una conversación?- Dijo sonriendo el de ojos mieles- Pues déjame empezar con mi anécdota preferida: cómo me hice amante de las servilletas. Todo comenzó un día cuando quise abrazar a mi hermosa, inocente y modesta hermana y ella…- Según los cálculos de Yuuto Kidou, todo apuntaba que ese iba a ser un largo viaje, uno muy, muy largo ya que la persona a su lado era de todo, menos normal.

Mientras tanto en la sección de primera clase, los pocos afortunados que tenían el placer de trabajar para cierto ya no tan bastardo hombre vivían la buena vida a su lado, mientras este administraba como sus repletas cuentas bancarias se llenaban aun más a través de su Laptop en la comodidad de los lujos. ¿Qué había aprendido este bastardo hombre que antes quiso vengarse el fútbol a lo largo de los años de tanto perder contra un misero equipo de secundaria baja? Que el crimen menor, por muy cool que sea, deja muy pocas ganancias. Por lo que decidió usar todos esos numerosos contactos en un rubro en el que se fuera igual de cool y que dejara ganancias: explotar a la juventud. Ok, no era nada de explotación en verdad, ya que a la hora de pagar a sus empleados era muy generoso. Eso y, además, la trata de esclavos era muy problemática y carecía de retos. Pero digamos que a Kageyama le gusta la palabra "explotación" y ya.

Desde unos cuantos establecimientos; que bien podían ser hoteles alojamientos (albergues transitorios, love hotel, etc.) hasta discotecas y una agencia de modelaje contaban en sus numerosos haberes, sin contar por su puesto, el sitio web vouyerista homosexual que tenía tantos miembros que asustaba. ¿Y qué mejor empleados que adolescentes para efectuar sus tareas? ¿Qué mejor anzuelo para viejos degenerados y pedófilos como el que usar a sus atractivos y hasta asexuados empleados?

Y ahí estaban sus adorados esclavos (tiene un fetiche con esa palabra, aparentemente), anzuelos, empleados o como sea; sentados al igual que él, algo inhibidos al total cambio de ambiente al cual estaban acostumbrados, hablando entre ellos de cómo habían terminado aliados con el, cosa que, a su jefe, le pareció muy tierna. Por un lado tenia a Aprhodi quien era la mejor creación después de Yuuto Kidou, ya que no solo podía cerrar muchos tratos gracias a que el mismo se ofrecía a ser parte de pagos, sino que también es un enorme aporte a cierto sitio web del que ya hemos hablado; También estaba Kazemaru, el chico rápido, como solía recordarlo de aquellos fatídicos partidos, quien guardaba en el muchos secretos y escándalos sexuales sobre gente importante, ¿Por qué, quién más podría no decir nada si ve al propio ministro de economía adentrándose en la habitación de temática sado masoquista con un menor de edad? Cualquier persona normal, iría a la prensa, o si es un estúpido, a la policía, pero ese chico tenia muy presente lo que significaba la palabra privacidad. También estaba Fudou, que si bien el maldito crío tenia el honor de cogerse a su mas maravillosa creación (ni que lo hubiera parido) a diario, era un ser muy inteligente y se podría decir que gracias a él, su discoteca principal había incrementado el consumo de drogas sin ningún problema con la ley, todo un genio. Por supuesto Kageyama no iba a olvidarse de su más reciente y fructífera adquisición, que no era ningún otro que Genda Koujirou, que si bien empezó como un popular modelo de ropa interior gracias a su perfecta anatomía, descubrió que el chico venía cargado con un arma que no se ve todo los días; el de pelo caoba tenia un miembro grande, tan así era, que lo usó como modelo para un consolador que se volvió extremadamente conocido para el poco tiempo que llevaba en el mercado, que no eran mas de un par de meses: para extender el éxito de futuros dilldos, Kageyama le dio un seguro a su miembro que bien podría valer más que la casa de quién esté leyendo esto. Si, Kageyama trataba bien a sus empleados y le encantaba consentirlos, después de todo ¿Qué sería de una persona bastarda sin seguidores bastardos?

Una muy bonita y alta azafata le entregó a Kazemaru un paquete de los bombones mas caros que había visto en su vida, señalando a un apuesto hombre de mediana edad el cual se los había mandado. Aphrodi, refunfuño de la envidia ya que el adinerado hombre era totalmente su tipo, pero este se había fijado en su amigo. Kazemaru solo suspiró y se dirigió al sector de los de clase media para ver si pasaba algo interesante alegando que iría al baño en caso de que necesitase alguna excusa, no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que los otros la estaban pasando la mar de bien. O por lo menos lo intentó ya que al pararse, el apuesto hombre que le envió los bombones se interpuso entre él y el pasillo.

- Me disculpo por interrumpir a tan hermosa señorita en su camino, pero ¿Me preguntaba si querría tomarse algo conmigo y tal vez tener un intimo encuentro en el baño de damas para conocernos mejor?- Dijo el apuesto señor. Kazemaru estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, por lo que no se molestó.

-Lamento informarle que su invitación no puede ser. No se como decirle esto, pero soy un hombre.- confesó con algo de vergüenza, tratando de no ver la expresión del mayor que seguramente se transformaría en una cara llena de asco, cosa que no pasó.

-Ya veo- Hizo una pausa para luego mirarlo de arriba abajo, comprobando a la vista que efectivamente sí era un hombre- Lamento mi error… ¿Y si nos conocemos mejor en el baño de caballeros?- Soltó de manera picara para la reciente sorpresa y estupefacción del pelilargo quien no sabía qué coño responder ante tal situación.

Afortunadamente, un metido portero que no puede dejar de meter sus narices en lo que no le importa notó la incomodidad del ex corredor a medida que se acercaba hacia el baño, por lo que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente (como para no variar).

-¡Kazemaru! ¿Esperaste mucho?- Dijo el entrometido de Endou Mamoru, arrastrando al asexuado muchacho al interior de uno de los estrechos baños ignorando olímpicamente a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, dejándolo completamente solo y confundido, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que cierto rubio profesional sorberdor de tazas aprovechó su despiste y con un heaven's time sorprendió al apuesto caballero con la clara intención de tomar el lugar de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en los asientos de pobres, digo, gente sin recursos. Es decir, en la sección de clase media se encontraba un muy, muy jodido Fubuki; quien sentía la peor indigestión que había tenido en toda su vida. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus pobres y castigados riñones hicieran un botín en su estómago y la diarrea que tanto amenazaba con tomar el control, lo lograra, frustrando (una vez más) los para nada puritanos planes de Shirou Fubuki, quien a los diez minutos de haber arrancado el vuelo, invadió uno de los baños, usándolo en toda su extensión. ¿Qué había aprendido Fubuki? Nunca, pero nunca de los jamases comer onigiris preparados por Natsumi; y como suele pasar en este fic, siempre se tiene que aprender las cosas a las malas.

Por otro lado se encontraba un algo decepcionado Yuuki Tachimukai quien no solo no había avanzado sus maléficos planes de "dominación mundial", que no eran otros que se tener sexo con su pareja, sino que dicha persona se encontraba a su lado temblando como si tuviera constantes convulsiones al grito de "QUIERO BAJAR, QUIERO BAJAR, QUIERO BAJAR QUIERO BAJAR" haciendo de la situación una buena representación de Marge Simpson en cierto memorable episodio; sus compañeros de equipo e incluso los de Neo Japan se reían divertidos, a excepción (por supuesto) de Hitomiko, quien hacia lo que cualquier persona normal haría: fingir que no los conocía, Kurimatsu solo fingía mirar lo dinámico y emocionante que eran las nubes.

-se puede saber que estabas a punto de hacer con ese tipo, Kazemaru!- dijo desesperado el portero señalando hacia fuera del baño de manera frenética- Puede que antes no haya dicho nada porque creí que solo se trataba de una pelea de novios, pero te estas pasando- Dijo como si tuviera miedo del Apocalipsis que caería sobre ellos.

-…- Lo miró detenidamente sin saber a que se refería- No te entiendo, Endou.

- ¡Por supuesto que no entiendes! ¡Goenji casi deja paralítico a un estudiante de nuestra escuela! – Anunció con terror, Kazemaru fingió conmoción y se sintió algo culpable…. Algo- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hará lo mismo con cualquiera que se te acerque?

-…-No sabía bien qué responder, después de todo, Endou sabía solo parte de la historia (obviando solo las partes que lo incluían) ; para colmo tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre permanecer en el baño por mucho tiempo, pero hizo caso omiso- Si te preocupa la seguridad de cualquiera no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo ni se mosqueo cuando me acosté con Otomura en el cumpleaños de Fudou- Hizo una larga pausa, tragando el sabor amargo del recuerdo: se había desnudado delante de sus compañeros, y había tenido sexo con un conocido delante de la persona con la que se suponía que tenía algo mas profundo que una relación física, ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Solo para que se le quede viendo?- ¿No lo ves, Endou? ¡Fue en vano!

-Pues yo no lo creo así- Soltó de repente y sin que el otro se lo esperase, el portero lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó. Tal vez haya sido la sorpresa o tal vez en homenaje a sus antiguos sentimientos por su amigo, fuera lo que fuese no hizo nada por separarse, el moreno profundizo el beso y si bien aun seguía algo estúpido por la repentina acción, cedió aun mas, aferrándose a la camiseta de Endou. Si bien, aun sentía una revolución en su pecho debido al ese momento, había algo que no estaba del todo bien, algo que nunca estaba bien cada vez que besaba a alguien que no era Goenji- ¿Sientes la diferencia? -Preguntó el portero mientras Kazemaru solo asentía confuso.

-Sí, si la he sentido pero no entiendo.

-Se supone que el estúpido soy yo, Kazemaru- Dijo el capitán quitando la tensión del ambiente- Tú tienes suerte, tú solo tienes ojos para Goenji y porque solo tienes ojos para el haces pendejadas para que te preste atención; yo no sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero creo que tienes que dejar las excusas porque puede que aun no te des cuenta pero es muy doloroso no poder estar con la persona que uno quiere.

-…-Kazemaru quiso reírse, quiso llorar, quiso hacer ambas al mismo tiempo sin importar lo esquizofrénico que podría llegar a verse, pues la ironía de la situación no tenia precedente alguno. El chico a su lado, había sido todo lo que él había anhelado hace un tiempo; por el habría sido capaz de cualquier bajeza, de abandonar su orgullo (en efecto lo hizo) y este viene a decirle lo que es sufrir por un amor que no puede ser?

-No me mires así. Aunque no lo parezca, yo amo a alguien- Soltó de repente- Yo amo a esta persona, llamémosla "A", desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no es la única a la que amo, pues siempre hubo alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, llamémosle "B", y aunque tuve la suerte de estar con la persona "A", las cosas no funcionaron- la cara de Kazemaru si que era un poema ilegible, pero no pueden culparlo, no.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Porque no me parecía justo estar con "A", y todavía tener a "B" en mi corazón. "A", que se había dado cuenta antes que yo de esto, estuvo de acuerdo a mi decisión de que nos separemos.

-¿Y que pasó con "B"?

-… él es feliz con otra persona, o por lo menos lo será- La momentáneamente expresión nostálgica del capitán, volvió a una mas infantil y palmeándole el hombro de manera fraternal le dijo- Por eso tienes deja de ponerte excusas para ser feliz y soluciona las cosas con Goenji.

Dicho esto, se fue o por lo menos trató, ya que al abrir la puerta se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Shuuya Goenji…. Hablando de Roma (y nunca antes mejor dicho).

El de pelos parados, quien momentos atrás tenia tan poco que hacer en su vida que decidió ir a hacerse una paja al baño para pasar el tiempo (¿Quién era el que pensaba que tocarse para satisfacer sus ansias era enfermo y asqueroso al comienzo del fic? ¿Goenji? Naaaaaaaa) no imagino bajo ninguna circunstancia el desafortunado encuentro que daría lugar en ese mismo momento. Sus ojos, pese a que se negaban a ver la escena que estaba presenciando, no podían despegarse de ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban como si el mundo fuese a acabar o si el fuese alguna clase de asesino serial. Y no es que se estuviese volviendo loco, porque no, él no estaba loco; pero en ese momento en que dejo de respirar, sintió su sangre hervir, sintió sus manos apretar su (nuevo) celular tan fuerte, que lo sintió hacerse trizas bajo su tacto; su cara, normalmente seria, ahora se transformaba en algo que rozaba la ira, la desesperación y por si fuera poco todo sus para nada sanos y normales sentimientos de destrucción estaban erróneamente siendo dirigidos hacia el inocente portero que nada tenia que ver.

Kazemaru, que vio este cambio radical en él se desespero e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para calmar a la bestia, es decir Goenji, que no fue otra cosa que empujar a Endou fuera y meter al platinado al interior del baño, y antes de que este último pudiera reaccionar debido a su trance juntando sus labios en un para nada cariñoso ni romántico beso. El delantero lo aparto a los pocos segundos con violencia y lo miro con una iracunda expresión, jamás vista por el asexuado y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arruine el polvo?- Enmarcó una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo ignorando la dolida expresión del peliazul. Este último, quien aun estaba tocado por las acciones y palabras del portero (y gracias a la aparición de dos adorables seres que dan malos consejos) mando todo tipo de reflexión o pensamiento al demonio y contesto de la forma mas hiriente que podria haber contestado.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, solo tengo que hacer lo que siempre hago cuando lo hacemos: pensar que es la de Endou la que tengo dentro.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, un balde de agua helada, una estampida de toros pasándole encima, el tarro de las cenizas de su madre cayendo al suelo, una violación anal con palabras y, por qué no, una patada a toda hombría. Por lo qué, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, lo levantó en el aire, estampándolo contra la pared y haciendo uso de su característica violencia, se lo cogió dura y dolorosamente mientras el pelilargo internamente se disculpaba con Endou por ser tan maricon y tan amigo de las excusas.

Tiempo después el de pelos parados salio del baño con una expresión calma en el rostro mientras el pelilargo asomaba la cabeza al inodoro, intentando devolver para que aquella molestia en su estomago, se fuese. Salió al rato con una cara enferma, pálida y volvió a la sección de primera clase, agradeciendo que todos estaban o fingían que estaban dormidos, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Se levantó a las tres de la mañana de la hora local, faltaban aun 4 horas para que el avión aterrizase. Yuuki Tachimukai vio que a su alrededor no había absolutamente ningún alma despierta a excepción de él. Por lo que se le ocurrió una brillante e inmoral idea. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se arrimó contra Tsunami, alias su estúpida pareja y sin que le importe un carajo el que cualquier persona pudiese verlo, comenzó a acariciarlo, depositando suaves besos en su rostro y cuello. El pelirosa no tardó mucho tiempo en responder a tal contacto y abrir sus ojos, viendo como el joven besaba tan dulce y a la vez apasionadamente su cuello como si fuese algo comestible. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y , no pudiendo aguantar mas, tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo besó demandante. Sintiendo desde el interior del baño, el ruido de una azafata pasando cerca, se desesperaron, en especial Tsunami que recordó que estaba metido en un avión y el miedo que tenía a volar, provocando que se asustáse nuevamente arruinando roda atmosfera posible. Pero Tachimukai no iba a dejar que le cagaran los planes tantas veces consecutivas, por lo que se tapó con una de las frazadas que incluye el servicio aéreo, bajó la parte alta de su cuerpo al regazo del ahora confundido pelirosa y con mucha excitación y sin nada de experiencia, bajó su cremallera sacando el miembro de su pareja para masturbarlo y momentos después metérselo a la boca. Un avión: un excelente lugar para hacerle un felattio a tu atolondrada pareja.

Dicha escena fue vista y oída por un constipado y analmente dolorido Shirou Fubuki quien sentía mas envidia que alegría por su querido aliado.

El avión sobrevolaba sobre la nublosa y lúgubre Londres, cuando los japoneses intrusos se despertaban adormilados, mientras las azafatas les repartían un delicioso desayuno, por supuesto que ese seria el ultimo en varios días. Bajaron hacia el aeropuerto donde se encontraron con una gigantografía de Edgar Valtinas, que era sostenida por nadie más que el pobre de Owen, quien momentos atrás tubo que pagar una fianza por cierto incidente en un vuelo desde Argentina que tubo escala en Estados Unidos. Aparentemente un argentino, que estaba acompañado de dos rubios americanos, un castaño y un delgado y alto peliceleste, tuvo la magnífica idea de probar que sucedería si gritaba "¡BOMBA!" en medio del vuelo. Haciendo que los pasajeros, azafatas, pilotos e inclusive los inodoros entraran en un estado de pánico total. Los japoneses, al escuchar semejante historia y recordando sus vivencias en su viaje de 12 horas, llegaron a la conclusión de que no importa quién ni de dónde seas, siempre que se viaja, se tiene una divertida anécdota que contar.

_Bueno! Siglos sin actualizar, les pedimos mil disculpas pero últimamente no nos podemos ver seguido debido a que yo (chibi-seras) conseguí trabajo también y con pervert fairy que trabaja desde el año pasado, no coincidimos casi nunca. Con respecto al concurso dos cosas: una , sigue hasta el primero de febrero ya que no recibimos tantas cosas (como si fuesemos a recibir algo por estirar la fecha, jajaja)_

_Y la segunda, si están participando dejennos un review o mensaje privado en donde tengamos el link a sus historias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por leernos y esperamos seguir acompañandolas todo este 2011 :3_

_Sin más me retiro a dormir queridas_ :3


	14. no todo tiene un final

No se ni por donde empezar… Pero bueno, lo intentatre. En primer lugar queria comunicar que por motivos varios he decidido dejar de escribir este fic, y no, esta vez no es broma.

En un principio pense en tomarme un receso ya que no solo no tengo Internet sino que tambien mi pc llego al punto de no retorno, a un punto tan bajo que no se puede encender sin que se reinicie. Todos mis dibujos, todas mis novelas, todos mis fics, incluyendo este se fueron al inodoro sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarlos. Lejos de ser la razon por esta repentina accion, he decidido dejar de dibujar y tambien de escribir. Y si, se que a nadie le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, pero creo que no hay nada mas molesto que esperar la continuación de un fic, mas aun si es uno que no va a ser terminado.

Gracias a todos por habernos leido, gracias por haberles gustado u odiado el fic Y sobre todo gracias a chibi-seras que sin ella no habria podido haber escrito esta mierda de fic.

pd: con respecto al concurso de drabbles y dibujo decidi que, en cuanto tenga mi pc en condiciones, me encargare personalmente de escribir los premios … no recuerdo el nombre de las ganadoras, pero con chibi habiamos acordado que el que mas nos gusto y nos hizo reir porque fue la persona que hizo EL PROFECIONALISMO DE AFURO TERUMI, y poltegreist. madoka/ massiel que se mando un super dibujo de kidou y fudou.

Las ganadoras pueden enviar un mensaje a mi mail: my_dead_ especificando el contenido del one-shoot

Una vez mas gracias por leer, espero algun dia poder superar esto y seguir escribiendo.


End file.
